D E S T I N Y
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Takdir mempertemukan kedua orang itu. Takdir jugalah yang membuat mereka berpisah. Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Apakah kali ini Takdir akan memisahkan mereka lagi? # S.N. Mature content inside [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: After Ten Years

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing

**Warning :** OOC, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**D E S T I N Y**

**-Chapter 1: After Ten Years –**

* * *

Sebuah pesawat jet pribadi dengan model _Airbus A380_ mendarat mulus di landasan khusus bandar udara Narita, Tokyo-Jepang. Sekilas, beberapa pasang mata menatap pesawat tersebut dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus iri. Kagum karena pesawat jet itu tampak hebat jika disandingkan dengan pesawat-pesawat lain di tempat itu. Iri karena mereka tidak tahu kapan bisa memiliki salah satu pesawat jet termahal saat ini. Pemiliknya pun pastilah bukan orang sembarangan.

Pintu pesawat itu terbuka perlahan sambil mengeluarkan desisan halus saat pintunya tergeser ke samping. Tidak lupa, sebuah tangga tinggi yang terbuat dari besi ditempelkan ke pintu pesawat itu untuk memudahkan penumpangnya turun dari pesawat.

Terlihat, seorang laki-laki paruh baya berusia sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan keluar dari pesawat. Pria berambut pirang menyala itu merapikan jas hitamnya kemudian menuruni tangga.

Di belakangnya, seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang mengikutinya sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan.

Kedua orang itu pun segera memasuki sebuah _limousin_ hitam yang terparkir di dekat pesawat tersebut.

**...**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku memandang pemandangan bandara Narita lewat kaca mobil. Perlahan tapi pasti, mobil yang kutumpangi mulai berjalan.

Tidak pernah kupikirkan kalau aku akan kembali ke tempat ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Kupejamkan mataku sebentar sambil menghela nafas. Aku merasa benar-benar letih. Bagaimana tidak. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan negosiasi proyek baru untuk perusahaanku di Canada. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja aku harus terbang ke Jepang untuk menangani proyek lain. Aku tahu, berkendara menggunakan pesawat pribadi memang lebih nyaman dan cepat. Tapi tetep saja ini menyebalkan.

Menghadiri rapat-rapat membosankan selama berjam-jam hanya untuk sebuah kesepakatan kerja-sama? _Damn it! _Bukankah urusan semacam ini tidak seharusnya dilimpahkan padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran orang tuaku.

"Naruto-_sama_," kata seseorang memanggilku. Kulirik seorang wanita berambut _indigo_ bermata lavender yang duduk di depanku.

"Hinata-_chan~_" kataku pada wanita yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku. "Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan formal seperti itu. Lihat, tidak ada orang lain selain kita dan seorang sopir di mobil ini."

Wanita itu tersenyum padaku.

"Saya tahu," katanya sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Tapi saat ini masih jam kerja, Naruto-_sama_."

Aku mengangguk. Mengerti bahwa wanita itu sedang menjaga profesionalitas-nya sebagai sekretarisku.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Saya sudah memesan kamar hotel di _ANA Intercontinental Hotel_ di Akasaka. Apa Anda ingin mengganti tempat?"

Aku menggeleng. Hotel manapun bagiku sama aja. Asalkan aku segera pergi dari kota ini, yang lainnya tidak penting.

"Baiklah," lanjutnya. "Hari ini tidak ada jadwal lain untuk Anda. Untuk besok, jam sembilan pagi Anda harus menghadiri rapat Direksi di Rasengan sampai jam dua belas siang. Itu saja jadwal Anda sampai besok siang. Selanjutnya akan saya sampaikan nanti."

Aku kembali mengangguk.

'_Same situation, different day,'_ pikirku.

Sementara Hinata sedang sibuk dengan telepon selularnya sambil berbicara dengan tidak-tahu-siapa, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela mobil mengamati jalan yang kulalui. Kota ini sudah benar-benar mengalami perubahan. Banyak bangunan-bangunan dan pusat perbelanjaan yang dibangun. Membuat kota ini tampak sesak.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak ke sini, Naruto-_kun_?' tanya Hinata padaku.

Oh, rupanya jam kerja sudah berakhir.

Aku melonggarkan ikatan dasi dileherku. Membuka kancing kemeja paling atas. Dinginnya _AC_ mobil tidak mengurangi juga gerahnya tubuhku. Terpaksa, aku membuka setengah jendela mobil. Udara sore yang dingin di musim dingin menerpa wajah tan-ku.

"Mungkin sembilan, atau sepuluh tahun. Entahlah," kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kaca jendela.

**End Of Naruto`s POV**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menyerahkan sebuah lembaran berwarna perak kepada pria berambut pirang di sampingnya. Dengan enggan, pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu mengambil kunci kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-_kun_. Sampai bertemu besok," kata Hinata kemudian beranjak menuju kamar di sebelah kamar yang ditempati Naruto.

"Selamat malam,"

Naruto memandangi pintu kamar tempatnya menginap. Menghela nafas pelan. Kota ini membuat _mood_-nya berada di titik terendah.

Ia melirik lembaran perak di tangannya. Digesekkannya lembaran perak itu pada alat kecil di atas gagang pintu. Terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan menandakan pintunya sudah terbuka.

Sambil menyeret kopernya yang hanya berisi beberapa lembar pakaian, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Menginjak karpet berwarna abu-abu tebal yang menutupi seluruh lantai _President Suite_ itu.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya ke tempat tidur berukuran _King Size_ itu. Mata birunya memandangi langit-langit yang berwarna krem.

"Aku bosan," gumam Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Dilepaskannya semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya kemudian mengguyur dirinya dengan air panas yang mengalir lewat _shower. _Rasanya nyaman sekali. Pria pirang itu kemudian mengambil sebuah piyama mandi tebal berwarna putih yang tersedia di atas rak; lengkap dengan sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Dibongkarnya koper hitam yang tergeletak di atas lantai, mencari beberapa pakaian. Dipakainya sebuah kemeja garis-garis lengan pendek berwarna biru dan sebuah celana _jeans_ warna senada. Tidak lupa sebuah jaket berwarna orange dengan aksen hitam di lengannya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam delapan. Tidak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan sebentar.

**...**

Hinata baru saja selesai menelepon saat didengarnya seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan sedikit buru-buru, wanita itu menghampiri pintu. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku bosan. Keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan?"

Hinata tampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil jaket," katanya lalu masuk ke kamar.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Hinata muncul kembali dengan membawa sebuah jaket berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Ayo," ajak Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mengapa tidak memakai mobil saja, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata saat mereka berdua berada di dalam _taxi._

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku sedang ingin menikmati waktu santai. Kalau memakai mobil, membuatku seperti sedang bekerja," katanya.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sadar kalau atasan-nya ini memang perlu sedikit bersantai. Semenjak mengelola _Rasengan Interprize_-anak perusahaan _Namikaze Corporation_-tiga tahun silam, Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja daripada bersantai.

"Ah, _Ji-chan_! Berhenti!"

Seruan Naruto membuat lamunan Hinata buyar. Diliriknya pria disampingnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sementara itu, supir _taxi_ yang ditumpangi kedua orang itu memelankan laju mobilnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya supir _taxi_ berambut putih panjang itu.

"Berhenti di sini saja," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada pria itu. "Ambil saja kembaliannya dan terima kasih sudah mengantar. "

Masih bertanya-tanya, Hinata mengikuti Naruto keluar dari _taxi._

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Digandengnya tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke arah sebuah deretan pertokoan. Sekilas, wanita bermata lavender itu melihat senyuman di wajah pria pirang itu.

**...**

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang wanita muda saat Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran di kawasan Aoyama.

Naruto berjalan-dengan masih menggandeng tangan Hinata- menuju sebuah _counter _di bagian dalam restoran itu.

"Teuchi-_ji-san_!" seru Naruto kepada seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan topi berwarna putih lengkap dengan seragamnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Teuchi-_ji-san_ oleh Naruto, awalnya menatap pria pirang itu dengan tatapan heran. Namun, setelah mengamati beberapa saat. Mata pria tua itu membelalak.

"Na-naruto ya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _Ji-san_!"

"Ah iya. Lama sekali. Sudah berapa tahun ya? Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di kursi di depan _counter _itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Ji-san_," kata Naruto sambil mengamati menu yang terletak di dekatnya. "Boleh pesan ramen super jumbonya?"

Pria tua itu mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja," katanya kemudian melirik ke arah Hinata. "Anda mau pesan apa, Nona?"

Hinata tampak sedikit gugup. Ditelusurinya daftar menu yang semuanya ramen itu.

"Umm-ramen biasa saja, Teuchi-_san_," jawabnya.

"Baiklah! Ayame, ramen super jumbo dan ramen biasa masing-masing satu!" teriaknya kepada seorang gadis di dekat dapur.

Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya. Melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang sedang mencari kehangatan dengan makan ramen di restoran itu.

"Kau kemana saja, Naruto? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi sejak Kau lulus SMU."

Naruto tersenyum tipis kepada pria itu, "Aku pindah ke D.C., Ji-san."

"D.C.?" tanya pemilik restoran itu.

"_District of Columbia_, _Tou-san_. Amerika!" kata seorang wanita cantik dari arah belakang pria itu sambil membawa nampan berisi dua buah mangkuk ramen yang mengepulkan uap panas.

"_Souka_?" tanya Teuchi.

Naruto mengangguk.

"_Arigatou_, Ayame _Nee-chan_!" seru Naruto saat menerima ramen pesanannya.

"Wah,wah! Kau hebat Naruto!" kata Teuchi.

"_Tou-san_," sela Ayame. "Kalau Kau terus mengobrol, kapan Naruto-kun dan pacarnya bisa makan?"

Hinata yang sedang menikmati kuah ramen-nya, mendadak tersedak mendengar perkataan Ayame. Buru-buru Naruto menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada wanita disampingnya itu.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas. Begitu pula kedua Ayah dan Anak di belakang _counter _ itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Dengan anggun mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet makan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_," gumamnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya.

"Ayame _nee-chan_ ini! Jangan bicara seperti itu. Hinata-_chan_ ini bukan pacarku," kata Naruto sambil membelah sumpit dihadapannya. Mata birunya menatap Ayame yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi Kalian serasi sekali kalau menjadi pasangan," katanya dengan nada menggoda.

'_Aku bisa dibunuh kalau itu sampai terjadi,'_ batin Naruto.

Sepeninggalnya Teuchi dan Ayame, kedua orang itupun melanjutkan kegiatan makan malam mereka yang tertunda. Naruto terlihat begitu senang saat menyantap hidangan mie tersebut. Tidak disadarinya, sepasang mata lavender mengamatinya dengan perasaan lega.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Naruto dan Hinata memanggil sebuah _taxi_ untuk kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Setelah berpamitan dengan pemilik _Ichiraku`s Restaurant_ itu, Naruto dan Hinata beranjak masuk ke dalam _taxi_ dan meninggalkan kawasan Aoyama menuju Akasaka.

"Ramen ditempat itu memang paling enak," kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan tiga porsi ramen super jumbo.

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Malam ini, Ia bersyukur karena setidaknya _mood_ atasannya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Wanita itu tahu, apa yang menyebabkan _mood_ Naruto memburuk saat mengunjungi kota ini.

"..._chan_! Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata tersentak. Tersadar dari lamunannya saat Naruto menepuk pelan bahunya.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya pelan kemudian keluar dari _taxi_.

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-_chan_? Kulihat Kau dari tadi melamun," kata Naruto saat mereka berdua berada di dalam _lift _menuju kamar mereka. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di sana, sehingga keduanya bisa berbicara dengan bebas.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Hanya saja," Ia terdiam. Naruto yang melihatnya, mengerutkan alis. "Aku senang suasana hatimu menjadi lebih baik dari saat Kita di pesawat tadi sore."

Naruto tertegun tapi tidak lama karena pintu _lift _yang terbuka perlahan-lahan. Naruto pun mengantar Hinata sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_," panggil Naruto saat wanita itu hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

"Tidak masalah," kata wanita itu kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

**...**

_Rasengan Interprize, _adalah sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di berbagai bidang. Seperti bidang industri obat-obatan dan farmasi, industri otomotif, dan industri elektronika. Bahkan baru-baru ini, perusahaan yang baru berdiri tujuh tahun itu melebarkan sayapnya ke dalam industri pengeboran minyak mentah di lepas pantai Samudra Hindia.

Sebagai perusahaan yang baru berdiri, Rasengan mempunyai beberapa cabang perusahaan di luar negeri. Satu diantaranya terletak di kawasan Shinbashi, distrik Minato, prefektur Tokyo, Jepang.

Mungkin banyak orang yang mengira, kalau perusahaan sebesar ini pastilah dipimpin oleh seorang yang mempunyai banyak pengalaman dalam bidang seperti itu. Sayangnya, mereka salah. Banyak yang terkejut saat mengetahui Direktur Utama perusahaan ini adalah seorang laki-laki yang baru berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Usia yang sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang pimpinan. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

Namikaze Naruto, adalah Direktur Utamanya. Di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun, Ia mendirikan perusahaan itu. Memulainya dari nol sampai akhirnya menjadi perusahaan besar seperti sekarang. Ia juga termasuk ke dalam seratus orang berpengaruh versi majalah _TIME_. Mengagumkan bukan?

"Kakashi-_san_," kata Naruto kepada pria berambut perak yang memakai masker menutupi separuh wajahnya itu. "Apa sebenarnya maksud kakek-kakek tua itu? Bisa-bisanya mereka mengajukan kerja sama dengan Rinnengan padaku!"

Pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang rapi dan formal, bisa dipastikan pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu mempunyai jabatan penting di kantor itu.

"Saya juga tdak mengerti, Naruto-_sama_. Tidak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerahkan proposal kerja-sama di atas meja kerjaku tadi pagi," katanya.

"Ck! Merepotkan saja. Aku ke Jepang hanya untuk melakukan perjanjian kerja-sama dengan pihak lain. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku harus mendengar berita seperti ini?"

Naruto memijat keningnya. Ditatapnya setumpuk dokumen di tangannya dengan tatapan tidak senang. Dia merasa kesal. Saat rapat Direksi tadi pagi, Naruto dikejutkan dengan permintaan para pemegang saham yang tiba-tiba mengusulkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang bernama Rinnengan. Alasannya, karena Rinnegan adalah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang IT. Salah satu sektor yang bisa mendatangnya keuntungan besar belakangan ini.

Walaupun perusahaan besar, Naruto tidak pernah berniat bekerja-sama dengan perusahaan itu. Banyak kabar tidak sedap yang ia dengar tentang perusahaan itu. Kabarnya, Rinnengan mempunyai hubungan dengan Kartel di Eropa. Salah satu organisasi besar yang menyalurkan obat-obatan terlarang, senjata ilegal, dan penyelundupan barang-barang dari pasar gelap.

Naruto tidak senang dengan kabar yang ia dengar.

Dilemparnya dokumen ditangannya itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Katakan pada mereka, aku menolak usul itu. Tidak peduli berapa besar keuntungan yang tidak akan kita dapatkan dari kerjasama ini. Aku tidak ingin, nantinya kita punya masalah dengan pihak berwajib."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Akan saya sampaikan hal itu pada mereka. Anda tidak perlu cemas, Naruto-_sama_. Kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Kakashi-_san_."

Mata biru Naruto menatap sekretarisnya yang duduk tenang di meja tidak jauh dari meja Naruto. Ia tampak sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Hyuuga-_san_, apa agendaku setelah makan siang?"

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah meja Naruto sambil membawa buku catatan kecil. "Setelah makan siang, Anda ada pertemuan dengan wakil dari Sharingan Corp., untuk membahas kerjasama yang mereka ajukan beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sharingan Corp., adalah perusahaan yang mempunyai usaha di sektor kesehatan. Beberapa rumah sakit terbesar adalah milik perusahaan itu. Dan tujuan Naruto ke Jepang pun salah satunya adalah untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan mereka.

"Setelah itu, Anda diundang untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan putra tunggal keluarga Nara nanti malam jam tujuh. Itu saja, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto menopang wajahnya diatas meja kerjanya. Untunglah jadwal hari ini tidak sepadat yang biasanya.

'_Kalau bukan undangan dari Shika, aku tidak mau datang,'_ batinnya.

"Satu lagi, Naruto-_sama_," kata Hinata. "Majalah _Men in Business_ ingin mewawancarai Anda. Apa Anda berkenan?"

Naruto dengan cepat menggeleng. "Katakan saja aku sangat sibuk. Aku malas meladeni pertanyaan mereka."

Ya, Naruto memang tidak suka kalau pihak-pihak pers itu menanyainya macam-macam hal yang tidak penting. Apalagi menggosipinya.

"Akan saya sampaikan pada mereka, Naruto-_sama_," kata Hinata kemudian kembali ke mejanya.

"Apa ada lagi yang Anda perlukan, Naruto-_sama_?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto menggeleng kepada Direktur Cabang kantor ini. "Tidak ada. Kau boleh pergi, Kakashi-_san_."

**...**

**Meeting Room, Rasengan Interprize. 1.45 pm.**

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?" tanya seorang pria berkulit pucat kepada rekan di sampingnya dengan nada tidak suka. Ia sudah bosan menunggu selama tiga puluh menit lebih di ruangan ini.

"Sabarlah. Bukankah pertemuannya jam dua siang? Kita terlalu cepat dari jadwal," kata rekan pria itu.

"Gara-gara _Aniki_ yang salah memberitahu jadwalnya, kita harus membuang-buang waktu seperti ini?" gerutu pria bermata oniks itu.

Pria bermata oniks lain di ruangan itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sepupunya itu. Matanya menyusuri keadaan sekelilingnya. "Ruang rapat yang hebat," katanya. Dilihatnya ruangan yang luas itu. Kursi-kursi yang dipernis mengkilat dengan sandaran empuk berwarna merah. Mejanya terbuat dari kayu mahoni kualitas terbaik yang juga dipernis sama seperti kursinya. Di sekeliling ruangan itu, dihiasi dengan pohon-pohon sakura tiruan dan hiasan dinding bergaya Cina. Kombinasi yang sangat mewah.

"Kau terlalu melebihkan, Sai. Menurutku ini biasa saja." ujar pria satu lagi.

"Dasar tidak tahu seni," kata pria bernama Sai itu dengan tersenyum.

"Hn,"

Percakapan kedua orang itu diinterupsi oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Mereka menatap seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu," kata wanita itu.

Di belakang wanita tadi, seorang pria lain memasuki ruangan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk karena sedang sibuk membaca dokumen di tangannya.

"Maaf, Aku sedikit ter-"

Pria berambut pirang itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat melihat kedua orang di hadapannya. Mata biru langitnya membulat sempurna saat matanya bertemu dengan salah satu mata oniks di ruangan itu.

"Sa-sasuke

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Hyaa~

Tidak tahu mengapa malah nulis cerita seperti ini...#pundung

Sedikit saia tekankan disini. Ini SasuNaru. Bukan NaruHina. Dan fic ini, YAOI..

Pokoknya REVIEW saja! Tetep, saia ga terima FLAME. Tapi kalau pun ada yang ngasih, terserah deh... #cuek


	2. Chapter 2: Meet You Again

Hola minna~

Umm, saia tidak mau banyak curcol ga jelas. Langsung balas review bagi yang ga login. Untuk yang login, seperti biasa udah saia balas via PM...

**Namikaze Hana: **Gomen ne mesti saia cut disitu. Biar reader penasaran #dikubur. Untuk pertanyaan Hana-san apa fic ini akan naik ke rate M, kemungkinan besar memang akan saia naikkan. Hanya saja, di chapter berapa saia masih belum tahu *readers: dasar author gaje!* pokoknya baca terus saja lanjutannya. Makasi reviewnya, Hana-san... RnR chapter ini ya? #plak!

**Dark dobe: **Hyaa~~ Dobe-san *benar panggilnya seperti itu?* terima kasih sudah me-review fic saia... tenang, mereka tidak akan saia pisahkan. Hanya saja... akan saia buat mereka menderita.. *dikubur SasuNaru FC* RnR chapter ini ya...

**Vii no Kitsune: **Vii-san, terima kasih reviewnya... apa chapter ini sudah lebih panjang? Kalau belum, gomen ne... memang untuk chapter ini, porsinya memang segitu... RnR ya?

**SasuNaru FG: **Oke, saya jawab pertanyaan Nina-san. Fic ini memang rencananya mau saia naikkan ke rate M, tapi belum tahu juga apakah bakalan nyampe ke adegan lemon ato ga, saia ga berbakat buat Lemon! #pundung. Pliss, jangan teror saia. Ini sudah saia lanjutin kok... makasi reviewnya... RnR ya?

**.**

Saia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, mereview bahkan mem-fave dan meng-alert(?) fic gaje saia ini... #bungkuk2

**So, 2nd chapter... let`s begin...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning :** OOC, Modern-AU, Shounen Ai, typo(s),dll **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**D E S T I N Y**

**-Chapter 2: Meet You Again–**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terkejut. Bisa kulihat mata birunya membulat sempurna. Tapi itu hanya sebentar sebelum ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai, sepupuku.

"Kalian wakil dari Sharingan Corp.?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tenang.

Kembali kulihat dari sudut mataku, Sai mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

"Saya Namikaze Naruto. Wakil dari Rasengan untuk kerjasama ini," kata Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Sai. Ia menatapku sebentar sambil mengulurkan tangan tan-nya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke," sapa Naruto

Aku sedikit terhenyak saat ia menatapku. Tatapan yang sama saat terakhir kali kami bertemu. Walau begitu, aku hanya memandangnya dengan wajah _stoic_-ku.

"Hn," kataku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

Ingin rasanya tangan tan itu tetap menggenggam tanganku, tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang berpikir demikian karena Naruto buru-buru menarik tangannya.

Apa kau masih benci padaku?

Apa kau masih mengingat kejadian itu?

"Saya tidak menyangka kalau Direktur Utama Rasengan sendiri yang akan menangani kerjasama ini," kata Sai masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku tahu senyum itu hanya senyum pura-puranya.

"Saya ada sedikit urusan di Jepang. Jadi sekalian saja saya mengurus kerjasama ini," katanya kemudian mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk kembali. Sementara ia dan wanita tadi mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja.

Sempat, kedua mata kami bertemu. Tapi hanya beberapa detik karena ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita di sampingnya.

Aku menatap lekat ke arah orang yang sudah lama tidak kulihat lagi. Sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun aku tidak berjumpa dengan orang itu dan hanya mengetahui kabarnya dari beberapa majalah bisnis dan wawancara eksklusif tentangnya.

Ia masih tetap seperti dulu. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, mata birunya yang cerah, kulit kecokelatannya yang eksotis dan tidak lupa tiga buah garis halus di setiap pipinya.

Mungkin hanya sedikit dari orang itu yang berubah. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi dan tegap. Walau tetap saja ia masih lebih pendek dariku.

_Kami-sama_! Andai saja dia tahu betapa aku merindukannya. Merindukan segala yang ada pada dirinya.

Aku terus menatap sosok pirang itu tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupuku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah peduli dengan kesepakatan kerjasama bodoh ini.

**End of Sasuke`s POV**

"Kau sejak tadi sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi, Sasuke," kata Sai tanpa melihat sepupunya itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pria di seberang meja yang sedang membereskan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Sasuke, _I talk to you_," kata Sai lagi.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke..."

"Kau berisik, Sai!" desis Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah pria bermata oniks itu.

Sai ingin membalas, tapi saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Uchiha-_san_," sapa Naruto.

Kedua pria bermarga Uchiha itu kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Kami akan mempelajari dulu berkas-berkas yang Kalian berikan. Akan kami hubungi secepatnya," lanjut Naruto.

"Kami mengerti, Namikaze-_san_," kata Sai. "Kami tunggu kabar baik dari perusahaan Anda."

Naruto mengangguk. Diulurkannya kembali tangan tan-nya untuk menjabat tangan Sai. Kemudian bergantian menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-_san_," pamit Naruto seraya meninggalkan ruang rapat itu.

Sasuke yang melihat kepergian pria pirang itu, hanya memandang punggung Naruto dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. _'Ini kesempatanmu, Sasuke,'_ batinnya.

Pria berambut raven itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menyusul Naruto. Tidak dipedulikannya Sai yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya sosok Naruto tengah berjalan di sebuah koridor yang sepi. Di belakangnya, sosok Hinata tampak sedang berbicara. Pria bermata oniks itu berlari menyusul Naruto yang saat ini hendak berbelok pada sebuah tikungan di koridor itu.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto otomatis membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan wanita berambut indigo yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Maaf," kata Naruto tanpa menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Saya masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Kalau ingin membicarakan mengenai kerja sama ini, Anda bisa membicarakannya dengan sekretaris saya."

"Naruto, _We need to talk_!" kata Sasuke sambil mencengkram tangan pria pirang itu.

Naruto menyentak keras tangan Sasuke. Ditatapnya pria itu dengan tajam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, Uchiha-_san_," kata Naruto dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya. Kemudian ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Memasuki sebuah lift yang kebetulan sedang terbuka. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap ke arah pria berambut raven tersebut.

Di dalam lift, Naruto berdiri seorang diri. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam lift itu yang melihat wajah kesal seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu lift terbuka. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto berjalan ke arah kantornya. Di dalam kantornya, Ia merogoh saku jas-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna _orange_. Ditekannya deretan angka pada _keypad_ ponsel itu.

Menunggu teleponnya tersambung, ia berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Meja yang disediakan khusus untuknya saat ia sedang berkunjung ke salah satu cabang perusahaannya. Seperti sekarang. Ditatapnya pemandangan luar kota Shinbashi lewat sebuah kaca besar dibelakang meja kerjanya. Langit sore dengan semburat warna merah dan jingga seolah-olah menjadi atap raksasa yang melindungi kota di bawahnya.

**Naruto`s POV**

"Argh... _Kuso_!"

Aku berteriak kesal sambil menatap layar ponsel milikku. Ini sudah yang kesembilan kalinya aku menghubungi Presiden Direktur _Namikaze Corporation_ yang sekaligus adalah Ayahku sendiri. Tuan Namikaze Minato yang Terhormat. Dan sebanyak itu pula telepon dariku tidak diangkatnya. _Damn it! _Mengapa hari ini begitu menyebalkan!

Aku kembali menekan sederetan tombol lain. Namun seperti sebelumnya, pemilik nomor ini pun tidak menjawab telepon dariku. _Shit! _Kemana perginya _Nee-chan_ itu.

**End of Naruto`s POV**

Naruto mengeram pelan menatap layar hitam ponselnya. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa menyetujui perintah Ayahnya untuk menangani langsung kerjasama ini, kalau pada akhirnya ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu. Ya, orang yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ia temui seumur hidupnya lagi.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke yang mewakili kerjasama ini? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?

Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menyerahkan tugas ini kepada orang lain saja. Tapi siapa? Kakashi? Naruto menggeleng. Tidak. Kakashi sudah terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor ini. Belum lagi, ia harus menghadapi Dewan Direksi yang amat sangat cerewet. Naruto juga tidak mungkin menyerahkan urusan ini ke sembarangan orang.

Apa ia menolak kerjasama ini saja? Toh, surat perjanjiannya belum ditanda tangani.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menggeleng. Proyek ini terlalu sayang untuk dilepas begitu saja. Perusahaannya bisa mengalami kerugian puluhan juta _dollar_ kalau itu sampai terjadi.

'_Proyek ini harus sukses.'_ batin Naruto._ 'Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan Sasuke?'_

Pria berambut pirang itu mengerang pelan. Diremasnya ponsel miliknya lalu melemparkan ponsel itu begitu saja. Benda mungil berwarna orange itu menghantam sebuah rak yang dipenuhi dengan file-file perusahaan dengan keras sehingga benda itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli kalau nantinya ada rekan bisnisnya yang menghubunginya lewat ponsel itu.

'TOK! TOK!'

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu kantornya memaksa Naruto mengalihkan pikirannya kepada seseorang di balik pintu.

"Masuk," kata Naruto pelan.

Dilihatnya Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hinata berjalan ke arah meja atasannya. Sempat wanita itu melihat sisa-sisa ponsel yang berserakan di atas lantai marmer di ruangan itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi, Naruto-_sama_," kata Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Hinata dengan 'mereka' itu. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Naruto-_sama_?" tanya Hinata. "Kalau Anda kurang sehat, ada baiknya Anda beristirahat dulu."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya Kita kembali ke hotel saja dan bersiap-siap menghadiri undangan dari keluarga Nara," kata Naruto seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Ia sempat merapikan jas-nya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Kemudian, ia berjalan keluar dari kantornya dengan Hinata mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dia di sini, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto saat mereka berdua berada di dalam limousin pribadi milik Naruto. Mata birunya tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke luar jendela. Melihat kelebatan pemandangan kota Shinbashi.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_. Harusnya aku mencari informasi dulu siapa yang menjadi wakil dari Sharingan," kata Hinata dengan nada bersalah.

Naruto menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hinata-chan. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku harus bertemu dengannya."

Hinata terdiam. Ditatapnya pria di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

'_Kau belum bisa melupakannya ya, Naruto-kun,'_ batin Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu pemilik _Sharingan Corporation_ terlihat sedang duduk di dalam mobil _Mercedes Benz_ hitam miliknya. Pria berambut _raven_ dan berkulit putih pucat itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal yang berat sehingga sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, ia sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sebuah tempat yang merupakan sebuah danau buatan yang terletak tidak jauh dari Istana Akasaka.

Sebuah tempat yang menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan dengan orang itu...

Ya. Orang itu...

Pria bermata oniks itu meraih sebuah foto yang sudah lumanyan lama. Terlihat dari warna foto yang mulai menguning. Foto itu sudah sejak lama tersimpan di dalam buku agenda miliknya.

Ia mengamati foto yang menampakkan dua orang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pohon Sakura. Salah satu dari pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul pundak pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasuke ingat jelas kapan foto itu diambil.

**Flashback**

**Tiga belas tahun yang lalu...**

"_Teme_, ayo cepat!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan kepada pemuda yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Ck! Kau itu sama sekali tidak sabaran. Ini masih terlalu pagi, _Dobe_," sungut pemuda bermata oniks itu.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar, Sasuke~" kata pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menghela nafasnya. Kalau Naruto-nama pemuda pirang itu-sudah merajuk dan bersikap manja seperti tadi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik. Yang bisa Ia lakukan hanyalah menuruti ke-egoisan teman sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. Termasuk, membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk melihat pengumuman hasil _test_ penerimaan siswa baru di _Shiba Gakuen_.

Rupanya, hari itu bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang terlihat bersemangat. Di halaman _Shiba Gakuen_, sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengan mereka.

"Huh, ramainya," gumam Naruto saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berdesakan di depan sebuah papan putih berukuran besar.

"Hn."

"_Teme_! Lakukan sesuatu. Kita tidak akan bisa tahu pengumumannya kalau seperti ini," kata Naruto jengkel.

"Hn, berapa nomor ujianmu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Se-seratus lima puluh tiga," jawab pemuda pirang itu walau ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu.

"Tunggu di sini," perintah Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Anehnya, saat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman, orang-orang berhenti berdesak-desakan. Bahkan, mereka mundur teratur saat Sasuke lewat.

Sasuke pun menyusuri nomor-nomor ujian peserta yang terpampang di papan itu. Setelah menemukan nomor yang dicarinya, pemuda itu kembali ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"153... Kau lulus,"

Wajah tan yang tadinya menyiratkan ketegangan sekaligus rasa ingin tahu, mendadak berubah ceria saat mendengar tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Yeeyy~ lulus!"

Naruto berteriak keras. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Lalu, Kau bagaimana, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto saat Ia sudah lelah bertingkah konyol. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu, menjitak keras dahi Naruto sehingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan remehkan seorang Uchiha, _Dobe_!"

"Ya... ya... ya... Uchiha yang hebat..." gerutu Naruto yang sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini terakhir kalinya Kita menjadi murid SMP. Ayo kita abadikan," kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital dari saku celananya.

"Bisa tolong foto kami?" tanya Naruto kepada seorang anak perempuan yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan Naruto. Anak perempuan itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jangan konyol, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan nada tidak senang yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu. Ia terlalu sibuk menyeret Sasuke ke arah sebuah batang pohon Sakura di halaman sekolah itu.

"Oke, siap ya!" suruh anak perempuan itu kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

KLIK!

**End of Flashback**

**Drrrt... Drrrtt...**

Getaran ponsel di saku celananya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Diambilnya sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. Di layar ponsel itu terpampang jelas _icon_ sebuah _e-mail_ yang masuk.

"Ck!" decak Sasuke saat selesai membaca _e-mail _ itu. Di-starter-nya mobil miliknya, memasukkan persneling dan menekan pedal gas sekeras mungkin lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata; menembus keramaian kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang sore itu.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berkendara dengan kecepatan lebih dari seratus kilometer per jam, Sasuke memelankan laju kendaraannya saat sampai di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit di daerah Azabu. Pria bermata oniks itu baru menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuat dari besi dengan ukiran-ukiran antik yang menghiasi pinggiran gerbang itu.

Ia tidak perlu bersusah-payah turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri pos penjaga untuk sekadar meminta izin masuk ke dalam. Karena sudah jelas, ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Walau sekarang Sasuke tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota Tokyo, sesekali ia masih menyempatkan diri mengunjungi tempat itu.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-_sama_," sapa seorang wanita berpakaian _maid_ saat Sasuke baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruang depan rumah bergaya Victoria itu.

"Di mana _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membalas sapaan pelayan tadi.

Sasuke berjalan pelan. Langkah kakinya sama sekali tidak terdengar karena teredam oleh tebalnya karpet merah yang melapisi seluruh lantai ruang depan itu.

Banyak orang sering merasa kagum saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di _Uchiha`s Mansion_. Bagaimana tidak, saat pertama kali masuk, mereka sudah disambut dengan pemandangan ruang depan yang luas dan mewah. Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi dengan kandelir yang terbuat dari tembaga dan hiasan dari kristal yang digantung di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Di setiap dinding ruangan itu, terdapat kurang lebih lima buah jendela besar yang tertutup tirai berwarna gading. Beberapa lukisan karya-karya maestro lukis terkenal. Seperti: Raphael dan Milley turut menghiasi ruangan itu. Belum lagi pajangan antik dari keramik dan perak yang di-_import_ langsung dari luar negeri turut memanjakan mata orang yang melihat.

Oke, sudah cukup membahas kediaman kepala keluarga Uchiha yang kalau terus dilanjutkan, tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Itachi-_sama_ sedang minum teh di ruang baca. Sasuke-_sama_," jawab pelayan tadi.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot untuk sekadar mengucapkan terima kasih. Pria bermata oniks itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki sebuah tangga batu yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Ia sudah sangat hapal di mana letak ruang baca yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah perpustakaan pribadi.

Sesampainya Sasuke di depan sebuah pintu berukuran besar berwarna putih, Ia langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ditatapnya seorang pria di ruangan itu yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam ditemani secangkir teh dan sepiring makanan ringan.

"Cepat sekali Kau datang, _Otouto_," kata pria bermata onyx itu. Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke sekaligus pewaris resmi _Sharingan Corporation_.

"Hn."

"Ah-dasar pelit bicara. Duduklah dulu, Sasuke. Lebih baik Ki-"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin basa-basi, _Aniki_," potong Sasuke. "Cepat katakan ada urusan apa kau memintaku datang ke sini. Dan sebaiknya urusan itu adalah hal yang sangat penting karena kau baru saja menyia-nyiakan waktuku."

"Kau itu, apa masih marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi?"

Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab. Mata yang sekelam malam saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja kecil di sampingnya. Diambilnya sebuah lembaran tebal berwarna emas dan menyodorkan benda itu ke arah Sasuke.

"Gantikan aku pergi ke tempat ini. Jangan membantah," kata Itachi cepat saat melihat adiknya ingin berbicara. "Ini perintah langsung dari _Tou-san_. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi. Hanya saja, aku harus segera berangkat ke Korea malam ini juga."

Sasuke mendecak. Mau tidak mau, ia mengambil benda itu. Dilihatnya lembaran tebal berukuran 20x13 cm itu. Sebuah amplop yang tersegel dengan lilin perekat. Dibukanya amplop itu lalu membaca isinya.

"_Ballroom Grand Prince Hotel Akasaka?_" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Itachi.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Yak, cut dulu ceritanya... #ditendang

Akhirnya chapter ini bisa saia selesaikan tepat waktu...

Maaf kalau chapter ini masih ada typo-nya serta kesalahan-kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun ...

Sementara saia bersantai dulu sambil memikirkan chapter depan, saia tunggu review dari readers semuanya...


	3. Chapter 3: The Broken Heart

Yeeyy~~ Update lagi! Umm.. balas review dulu deh...

**Vii no Kitsune:**

Jangan dong Vii-san~~ #plak! Bercanda. Gapapa kok. Eh, terlalu pelan? #garuk2 kepala. Emang maksud saia seperti itu #dirajam rame2. saia ngucapin makasi untuk review Vii-san selama ini.. #ga tau mesti balas apa lagi.#plak!

Okelah, selamat membaca saja...

**Seo Hyo-rin lupa login:**

Salam kenal juga Uru. Bagian Shika-nya ada dichapter ini kok. Nikahnya sama siapa? Dibaca saja disini... makasih reviewnya...

**Dark dobe:**

Kenapa SasuNaru bisa pisah? Akan dijelaskan di chapter ini. Umm.. iya, makasih review-nya ya? #bungkuk2

Balas review udah, silahkan...

**...**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto

**Warning :** OOC, Modern-AU, Shounen Ai, typo(s),dll **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**D E S T I N Y**

**-Chapter 3: The Broken Heart–**

* * *

_Grand Prince Hotel Akasaka_ malam ini tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Pasalnya, hari ini di Ballroom hotel tersebut tengah berlangsung acara resepsi pernikahan anak seorang salah satu pejabat tinggi di Jepang.

Banyak mobil-mobil mewah dari segala merk tampak berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan masuk hotel itu. Penjaga-penjaga berpakaian serba hitam juga terlihat berjaga-jaga di seluruh kawasan hotel mewah tersebut.

Penjagaan di tempat itu tidak main-main. Pemeriksaan menyeluruh dilakukan bukan hanya pada saat mobil memasuki areal hotel itu. Tapi juga pada saat tamu undangan memasuki lobi hotel. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi tidak jadi masalah kalau tahu siapa tuan rumah acara ini serta tamu-tamu semacam apa yang diundang.

Nara. Adalah nama keluarga yang sedang melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan itu. Kepala keluarga Nara yaitu Nara Shikaku adalah salah satu pejabat tertinggi di urusan militer Jepang. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa saja tamu undangan yang hadir malam itu sehingga memerlukan pengawalan yang begitu ketat.

"Ramai sekali ya, Naruto-_kun_?" kata Hinata kepada pria dengan balutan jas berwarna putih disampingnya.

"Ya, tidak heran kita harus menunggu lama di sini," kata Naruto kesal. Pria pirang itu merasa kesal lantaran mobil yang ditumpanginya belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

Akibat antrian yang lumayan panjang, berderet-deret mobil para tamu undangan harus bersabar menunggu untuk memasuki lantai _basement_ tempat parkir hotel itu. Belum lagi pemeriksaan yang teliti yang harus mereka jalani saat melewati pos penjagaan.

"Kita turun di sini saja, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Diliriknya sopir pribadinya. "Kami turun di sini saja. Kau bawa saja mobilnya ke area parkir.

Sopir pribadi Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian berjalan keluar dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Ayo Hinata-_chan_," ajak Naruto sambil menawarkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata.

Wanita berambut Indigo itu mengangguk singkat. Diraihnya tangan tan Naruto untuk memudahkannya turun dari mobil. Dengan anggun, Hinata berjalan di samping Naruto sambil mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kiri pria berambut pirang itu.

**...**

Uchiha Sasuke, melayangkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang didekorasi sangat mewah di depannya. Wajah tampannya menyiratkan kebosanan yang amat sangat saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang di depannya. Sasuke mengenal-ralat-mengetahui orang-orang yang di sekelilingnya ini adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai jabatan penting di pemerintahan Jepang.

Ia pernah berbicara dengan beberapa dari mereka saat mereka menghadiri jamuan pesta yang diadakan Uchiha Fugaku-Ayahnya.

"Sasuke?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pria bermata oniks itu membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dua orang pria terlihat berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kupikir tadi aku salah orang. Kau bilang Kau tidak akan datang di acara ini," kata pria bermata lavender, Hyuuga Neji. Teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mata oniksnya kini beralih ke arah seseorang yang berada di samping pria bernama Neji itu.

"Ah!" seru Neji saat menyadari pandangan Sasuke kepada teman di sampingnya. "Kenalkan, ini Gaara. Ia adik laki-laki mempelai wanita. Istrinya Shika."

"Hn," jawabnya lagi.

"Gaara, kenalkan. Ini Uchiha Sasuke. Teman satu sekolahku."

"Hn," jawab pria berambut merah bata itu.

'_Dasar orang-orang yang pelit bicara,'_ batin Neji melihat kedua orang itu hanya saling pandang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"... Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Neji memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hn. Harusnya _Aniki_ yang datang, tapi ia berhalangan hadir."

"Memang seharusnya kau yang datang kan, Sasuke. Shikamaru itu juga teman sekelas kita dulu."

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke.

Kembali, pria berambut _raven_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang baru saja masuk dari pintu _ballroom_ itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang saat itu tengah berjalan menuju ke tengah Ballroom.

Mata oniksnya menatap tajam saat menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita yang tengah menggandeng mesra pria berambut pirang itu.

**...**

"Hei, Shika!" panggil Naruto kepada seorang pria berkuncir tinggi yang berdiri dengan mengenakan _tuxedo _berwarna putih di dekat sebuah patung bidadari yang terbuat dari es. Di samping pria itu, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan balutan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih berdiri sambil berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Naruto!" seru pria yang Shika itu sambil menghampiri Naruto dan menjabat tangannya. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang."

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak akan melewatkan resepsi pernikahan sahabatku sendiri," kata Naruto. "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke upacara pernikahanmu tadi pagi,"

"Hahhh~ tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau itu sangat sibuk, Namikaze-_sama_," canda Shikamaru.

Pria berambut pirang itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya kepada Shikamaru.

"Naruto? Kau datang..." kata wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Temari _nee-chan_!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk wanita cantik itu. Tidak dipedulikannya beberapa tamu undangan yang menatap heran ke arah mereka.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya. Tidak kusangka kau akan memilih Shika sebagai suamimu. Setelah enam tahun pacaran, akhirnya kalian menikah juga," kata Naruto yang langsung mendapat jitakan di dahinya oleh wanita yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jaga cara bicaramu itu, Naruto. Begitu-begitu Shika sekarang ini suamiku," kata Temari.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'begitu-begitu' itu, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka itu.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa Shika. Jangan dipikirkan..." ucap Temari dengan salah tingkah.

"Ck! _Mendokusei_..." ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. "Kau datang sendiri?" lanjut pria bermata hitam itu.

"Ah, aku datang dengan Hinata-_chan_. Tapi," Naruto terdiam sebentar sambil melirik dua orang yang sedang berbincang di balkon _ballroom _itu. "Kiba mencegatku sewaktu kemari kemudian menarik Hinata-_chan_. Dasar!"

Mendengar hal itu, Shikamaru menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Biarkan saja mereka. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa bertemu," kata Temari. Namun, wanita berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba menyipitkan matanya memandang Naruto. "Atau Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, makanya Kau cemburu?"

"Ehh~ apa-apaan maksudmu itu Temari _nee-chan_? Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinata-_chan_. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Kiba. Apalagi mengingat anjing miliknya itu," kata Naruto merinding mengingat apa yang akan menimpanya kalau berurusan dengan Kiba.

"Ha'i ha'i, aku cuma bercanda Naruto," kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Temari, Shika!" panggil sorang pria dewasa kepada kedua mempelai itu. Seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah Nara Shikaku.

"Ada apa _Tou-san_?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Ayahnya.

"Aku mencari Kalian. Ada tamu yang ingin menemui kalian, sebaiknya kalian temui mereka,"

"Ck! _Mendokusei_," gerutu Shikamaru yang langsung mendapat cupitan kecil di pinggangnya oleh Temari.

"Jangan malas, Shika," kata Temari kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Kami pergi dulu. Nikmati pestanya ya, Naruto," lanjut wanita itu.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada kedua orang itu. Sepeninggalnya mereka, Naruto memandang sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang memandang ke arahnya. Kebanyakan adalah wanita-wanita yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja.

'_Ck, aku benci pesta seperti ini,' _batin Naruto.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Anda mau minuman?" tanya seorang laki-laki berpenampilan pelayan sambil menyodorkan sebuah nampan berisi aneka macam minuman.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Diambilnya segelas _red wine_ dari nampan tersebut kemudian berjalan menyeruak kerumunan tamu undangan menuju sebuah balkon di bagian kanan dari ruangan itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sudut balkon dengan tirai berwarna putih yang menghalangi tubuhnya. Diminumnya seteguk minuman dari anggur itu kemudian meletakkan gelas kaca itu di pinggiran balkon. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan kelopak matanya sambil mendengarkan alunan musik klasik yang dimainkan sekelompok musisi di dalam sana. Sesekali mulutnya menyenandungkan musik yang sama yang dimainkan di dalam. Naruto cukup tahu beberapa musik klasik karena ia pernah diajari oleh Ibunya waktu kecil dulu.

"Naruto..."

Kelopak mata kecokelatan itu terbuka perlahan mendengar namanya dipanggil kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menghadap orang tersebut.

"Apa lagi maumu?" tanya Naruto kepada orang itu. Orang yang saat ini tidak ingin ia temui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

**Naruto`s POV**

_Kami-sama! _Kau pasti belum puas mempermainkanku. Bisa-bisanya aku bertemu dengannya dua kali dalam sehari. Setelah bertemu di kantor, sekarang aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? _Damn it! _Ini adalah hari yang paling buruk dalam hidupku!

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara," kata orang itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, Sasuke," kataku tanpa menatap orang itu.

Kudengar ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kau masih membenciku karena kejadian waktu itu?"

Oh, dia mulai lagi. Aku benar-benar benci saat ia mengungkit kejadian itu lagi. Tidak tahukah kalau kejadian itu adalah hal pertama yang ingin kulupakan dalam hidupku? Dan sekarang ia malah mengingatkanku kembali.

"_It's been ten years, Naruto..._" katanya pelan.

"_So what!_" bentakku sambil menatap tajam mata oniks miliknya. "_Do you think I can forget it so easy, huh!_"

"Itu hanya salah paham,"

"Salah paham?" aku mencibir. "Tapi kulihat kau justru menikmatinya!"

Kulihat mata oniksnya menatap tajam padaku.

"Sudah kukatakan itu hanya salah paham, Naruto. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dulu. "

Aku menghela nafas pelan kemudian menatap orang itu.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku tidak peduli lagi itu salah paham atau tidak. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Itu saja. Sekarang, biarkan aku sendiri dan jangan menggangguku lagi."

**End of Naruto` POV**

Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke untuk memberinya jalan meninggalkan balkon itu. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi, tiba-tiba pria berambut pirang itu merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang.

"Sasuke, kau mau apa!" tanya Naruto dengan wajah horor saat melihat apa yang dilakukan pria berambut _raven_ itu padanya.

Sasuke mendecak pelan. Didorongnya tubuh Naruto hingga menempel pada dinding balkon dan mengunci kedua tangan pria itu di atas kepalanya.

"Sasuke!" bentak Naruto dengan keras. Tapi sayang suaranya teredam oleh suara keras musik yang mengalun di dalam _ballroom_.

Pria bermata oniks itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya kini beralih ke dagu kecokelatan milik Naruto. Ia mendongakkan wajah Naruto sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas wajah tan pria itu.

"Sasuke, lepaskan!" bentak Naruto lagi yang kini menggunakan kakinya untuk mencoba menendang pria di depannya.

Tapi kembali usahanya sia-sia karena dengan gesit Sasuke mengunci kedua kaki Naruto dengan kakinya sendiri. Dihimpitnya tubuh pria bermata biru itu sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Ini semua adalah kesalahanmu sampai aku harus berbuat seperti ini," kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Pria itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tan Naruto. Disentuhnya kedua belahan bibir berwarna merah milik Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan horor yang nampak di wajah Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pria itu lalu melumatnya dengan kasar dan liar. Sementara bibirnya bekerja, tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak ke punggung Naruto. Diusapnya pelan punggung Naruto dari tengkuk sampai ke pinggang pria pirang itu.

"Mmmpphh..."

Naruto meronta keras saat dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang di hadapannya. Tapi sayang, tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk membebaskan dirinya dari himpitan tubuh Sasuke. Merasa tidak berdaya, akhirnya Naruto hanya diam tanpa berniat melawan lagi. Ia juga tidak berniat membalas ciuman Sasuke. Setelah lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke menarik bibirnya dari bibir Naruto.

"Kau gila!" bentak Naruto. mata birunya berkilat-kilat marah menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Kau yang memaksaku bertindak seperti ini, Naruto," jawab pria itu sambil mengusap pelan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya masih mengunci kedua tangan Naruto.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria pirang itu hendak melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tapi di saat yang sama, sebuah kilatan sinar putih mengintrupsi kegiatannya itu.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya menyadari kejadian barusan. Sial baginya saat mengingat kalau pesta ini adalah bukanlah pesta yang dihadiri orang-orang biasa. Banyak orang-orang terkenal yang hadir disini. Banyak orang terkenal, berarti banyak pula media massa yang meliputnya.

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke yang juga menampakkan wajah terkejut, Naruto tahu kalau pria berambut _raven_ itu juga menyadarinya. Naruto mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke dan membuatnya terjatuh. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke menatap kepergian pria berambut pirang itu. Lagi-lagi ia membuat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Kuso!_" umpat Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ke tengah-tengah di ruangan itu. Dihampirinya Shikamaru yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berseragam militer.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru begitu melihat pria pirang itu.

"Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini segera. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Tapi sekarang, tolong beritahu aku di mana pintu belakang yang langsung menuju _basement_."

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat. Setelah meminta izin undur diri dari tamunya, ia mengajak Naruto meninggalkan _ballroom _itu lewat sebuah pintu yang letaknya berada di pojok ruangan itu.

"Dari sini, Kau lurus saja. Kemudian belok ke kanan lalu menuruni tangga. Ada pintu yang bertuliskan _basement_ di sana," kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah lorong kecil tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Shika," kata Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Tapi apa yang membuatmu harus kabur seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya seorang wartawan melihatku berciuman dengan Sasuke kemudian berhasil mengambil fotoku," kata dengan wajah kesal.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Kau dan Sasuke? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau dan dia kan-"

"Aku tahu," potong Naruto. "Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku ke Temari_ nee-chan_."

Shikamaru melihat kepergian Naruto. Pria berambut hitam itu menguap lebar.

"_Ck, mendokusei..."_

**...**

Naruto merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil ponsel yang baru dibelinya tadi. Jemari tan-nya dengan lincah mengetik sederetan kata-kata. Setelah memeriksa kembali isinya, Naruto segera mengirim _e-mail _itu kepada Hinata. Isinya hanyalah bahwa ia kembali ke hotel terlebih dahulu dan meminta Hinata untuk kembali bersama Kiba.

Ia tahu ini kurang sopan, tapi tidak kalau melihat situasi saat ini.

Ia mengeram pelan mengingat kejadian barusan. Dengan posisinya yang sekarang, mudah saja bagi Naruto untuk membuat foto tentang dirinya itu tidak beredar di masyarakat. Tapi saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa orang yang berhasil 'mengabadikan' foto dirinya tadi. Ini sama saja dengan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

'_Kuso! Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi'_ batinnya.

"Anda mau langsung kembali ke hotel, Tuan?" tanya sopir pribadi Naruto.

"Ya, langsung ke hotel saja."

**.**

**.**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur di kamar hotelnya. Tanpa berniat mengganti pakaiannya, ia terdiam sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Pikiran pria bermata biru itu melayang ke hari di mana kejadian yang tidak ingin ia ingat sama sekali terjadi. Di hari itu...

* * *

**Flasback...**

**Sepuluh tahun yang lalu...**

"_Ohayou minna~_" sapa Naruto pagi itu. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang melihat itu sangat tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Naruto?" tanya Neji yang duduk paling depan di dekat pintu keluar-masuk kelas mereka.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan teman sekelas sekaligus ketua kelasnya itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sana. Diacungkannya kertas itu kepada teman-teman di kelas 3-A itu.

"Namikaze Naruto!" serunya. "Lulus dalam ujian masuk ke Universitas Tokyo,"

Seketika itu juga, tepukan tangan terdengar dari kelas itu. Ada yang menghampirinya kemudian merangkul pundak pemuda itu, ada juga yang memukul kepalanya dengan buku tipis. Membuat Naruto meringis sakit.

"Hebat juga kau, Naruto," kata Kiba sambil menepuk punggung pemuda itu.

"Tidak percuma kerja kerasmu selama ini, Naruto," kata Neji.

Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas semua ucapan selamat yang diberikan teman-teman sekelasnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik ke arah bagian belakang kelas mencari sosok seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Sayang, mata safirnya tidak melihat sosok itu.

"Mencari Sasuke?" tanya Kiba yang dibalas anggukan dari pemuda itu. "Kulihat tadi Sasuke keluar."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan pemuda pecinta anjing itu.

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya sedikit tanda tidak tahu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya," kata pemuda itu lagi lalu segera berlari meninggalkan kelas itu.

'_Pasti ada di atap'_ batin Naruto.

Pemuda itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Beberapa kali ia menabrak siswa-siswi saat ia berlari di koridor sekolahnya. Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu besi berwarna biru. Tangan tan-nya memutar perlahan kenop pintu bermaksud mengagetkan orang yang dicarinya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau merahasiakan hal ini dari Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_?"

'_Suara itu kan... Sakura?'_ batin Naruto.

"Hn,"

'_Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'_

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Ini urusanku, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Tapi tetap saja Naruto harus tahu,"

"Akan kupikirkan cara memberitahunya nanti,"

'_Memberitahuku? Memberitahuku apa?'_

Berbagai macam tanda tanya berenang-renang bebas di kepala pemuda itu. Tangan tan-nya kini tidak lagi mengenggam kenop pintu besi itu. Ia membalikkan badan dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada pintu besi yang dingin. Kepalanya mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan kedua orang itu.

'_Ah, aku masuk saja lalu bertanya,'_ batin Naruto.

Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia membuka pintu itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia kira bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Melihat Sasuke yang mencium bibir seorang gadis berambut merah jambu...

Melihat kekasihnya mencium seseorang yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri...

"Na-Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu melepaskan tangannya dari rambut gadis yang juga menampakkan wajah terkejut sama seperti Sasuke.

"Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Sasuke yang beranjak mendekati Naruto. Saat pemuda berkulit pucat itu hendak memegang bahu Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu buru-buru mundur selangkah.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Naruto.

Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata safir pemuda itu. Yang ada hanyalah sorot ketidakpercayaan dan sakit hati di matanya. Kilau sinar di mata biru cerahnya mulai meredup digantikan dengan setitik hitam luka.

"Naruto, dengarkan Sasuke-_kun_ dulu," kata Sakura angkat bicara. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ya, dengarkan Sasuke-_kun_ dulu. Kau mau bicara apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" kata Naruto dengan nada sarkastik yang tidak pernah diucapkannya. Ia mencibir ke arah dua orang di hadapannya itu.

Mata oniks Sasuke menyorot tidak percaya dengan nada bicara Naruto.

"_Do-Dobe_?" kata Sasuke yang kembali mengulurkan tangannya tapi segera ditepis oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriaknya lagi.

Naruto menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat pemuda itu berdiri.

**BUAGH!**

Sebuah pukulan melayang dan menghantam pipi kiri pemuda berambut raven itu dan membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Setitik cairan kental berwarna merah muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura yang langsung menghampiri pemuda yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, Uchiha," kata Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelasnya. Saat sampai di sana, ia segera meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja tempat duduk Neji.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Neji saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang sedikit berantakan dengan keringat mengalir deras di keningnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto.

"Kau mau ke mana, Naruto?" kali ini Kiba yang bertanya. "Sebentar lagi upacara kelulusan dimulai. Kau tidak mau mengambil ijazahmu?"

Naruto melirik ke arah jalan menuju atap yang dilaluinya tadi. Siapa tahu Sasuke menyusulnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang saja,"

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" kata Neji. Pemuda bermata lavender itu menyentuh pelan bahu Naruto.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Naruto dan sukses membuat teman-temannya kini menatap heran padanya.

Naruto mendecak keras. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak dari kelas itu. Ditutupnya pintu kayu kelasnya dengan kasar lalu meninggalkan areal sekolahnya dengan marah.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir pemuda berambut pirang itu menginjakkan kakinya di _Shiba Gakuen_, sekaligus hari terakhirnya di Jepang sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan negeri Matahari Terbit malam itu juga...

**End of Flashback...**

"_Kuso!_" teriak Naruto kesal. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tumpukan bantal di atas tempat tidurnya. Mengeram sekeras mungkin dan meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Sasuke brengsek!" makinya lagi.

"Argghh!"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur. Mata birunya melirik ke arah kamar mandi di kamarnya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia memasuki kamar mandi. Dibukanya keran di atas _bath-up_ agar air panasnya mengalir sekaligus. Setelah dirasanya air panasnya pas, Naruto melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu, ia langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam _bath-tub_ besar itu.

'_Aku benar-benar menyesal datang kesini,'_ batinnya.

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

Readers sekalian, saia mohon ampuni saia yang menulis fic gaje seperti ini... #pundung

Jangan benci saia karena membuat Naruto seperti itu... Trus, mengenai Temari. Terlalu tuakah kalau menikah di usia 30 tahun? Tolong hal itu jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan, oke? Namanya juga fic...

Oke, saia tidak mau curcol tidak jelas.

Sementara menunggu review, saia mau santai dulu... #plak!

So, mind to review?

Saia mau nanya sedikit ke senpai2 sekalian, bashing chara itu contohnya seperti apa sih? I have no idea about it... mohon bimbingannya, senpai... #bungkuk2


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC, Modern-AU, Shounen Ai, YAOI, typo(s),dll **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**D E S T I N Y**

**-Chapter 4: The Truth–**

* * *

_**Naruto's Room, Rasengan Interprize. 09.42 a.m.**_

Seorang pria berambut pirang terlihat sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa panjang yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya. Tangan kanan pria itu menjuntai ke bawah sementara tangan kirinya terlihat menutupi wajahnya. Dasi berwarna hitam miliknya terikat asal-asalan dengan dua buah kancing kemeja teratasnya yang terbuka. Jas kerja yang beberapa saat lalu ia kenakan terlihat teronggok begitu saja di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Boleh dikatakan penampilannya yang sekarang tidak mencerminkan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang biasanya terlihat rapi.

Kelopak mata kecokelatan milik pria itu terbuka setelah beberapa lama terpejam menampilkan iris berwarna biru cerah. Pria itu kemudian melirik tumpukan tabloid dan majalah yang tertumpuk asal-asalan di atas meja di samping sofa itu.

Naruto tersenyum sinis membaca sebuah judul berwarna hitam yang tercetak di salah satu halaman sebuah majalah gosip yang terbuka lebar.

"'Namikaze Naruto seorang _gay_', huh!" eja Naruto membaca judul tersebut. "Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku seorang _gay_?"

Pria berambut pirang itu bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang tersedia. Tangan tan-nya meraih sebuah majalah di atas meja dan mulai membaca isi artikel tersebut.

'_Tidak ada yang menyangka, seorang Namikaze Naruto (27). Pemilik dan pemimpin _Rasengan Interprize_, sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang saat ini ramai menjadi bahan perbincangan karena kesuksesannya sehingga menjadikan dirinya salah satu orang berpengaruh di dunia ternyata memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual. Kemarin (21/10) Naruto tertangkap kamera tengah bermesraan dengan Uchiha Sasuke (27)-salah satu pewaris _Sharingan Corp._-di sebuah pesta salah satu pejabat tinggi di Jepang,'_ batin Naruto membaca artikel itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu mendecak keras. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat melanjutkan membaca artikel sepanjang satu halaman penuh tersebut.

Dengan kasar, dilemparnya majalah yang memuat berita tentang dirinya itu sembarangan. Tangan kiri pria itu kini beralih mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau berita tentang dirinya akan menyebar secepat ini.

Pagi tadi saat ia tiba di kantornya, ia dibuat heran dengan tatapan karyawan-karyawan di kantornya. Ada yang secara terang-terangan berbisik-bisik saat ia berjalan melewati mereka. Barulah ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka bersikap aneh saat tanpa sengaja seorang karyawannya terlihat membawa sebuah majalah dan membacanya bersama beberapa teman-temannya.

Naruto merampas majalah itu dan terkejut saat melihat foto dirinya dan Sasuke menghiasi halaman depan majalah tersebut beserta sebuah judul yang dicetak dengan huruf tebal. Segera saja ia memerintahkan _security_ yang bekerja di perusahaan itu untuk menyita semua media cetak dalam bentuk apapun yang memuat berita tentang dirinya tanpa menyisakan satu eksemplar pun.

"Naruto-_sama_..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat Hinata tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lemah.

"Perintah Anda untuk menarik semua majalah yang memuat berita Anda sudah saya lakukan. Penerbit majalah itu juga sudah diminta untuk tidak memuat berita mengenai Anda lagi. Semua majalah juga sudah dikumpulkan dan dimusnahkan. Tapi..." Hinata berhenti berbicara dan hanya menatap atasannya itu.

"Katakan," perintah Naruto.

"...Saya tidak bisa menghentikan berita-berita yang beredar di internet. Berita itu sudah tersebar luas di dunia maya."

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Apa pelaku pemotretan itu sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "Sudah. Saya sudah menyita kamera dan memusnahkan foto aslinya. Ia juga sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian untuk tidak menyebarkan berita itu lagi."

"Siapa pelakunya?"

"Salah satu wartawan dari majalah _Men in Businness_. Sepertinya ia tidak terima saat Anda menolak wawancara darinya sehingga ia mengikuti Anda ke pesta itu untuk mendapatkan berita. Menurut informasi yang saya terima, ia melihat Anda sedang bertengkar dengan Uchiha-_san_ sampai akhirnya Ia melihat Uchiha-_san_..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan. Ia hanya diam sambil melihat reaksi dari atasannya.

Naruto mengumpat pelan. Dibenamkannya kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja. Ia mengutuki seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tempo hari datang menemuinya untuk mengajukan tawaran wawancara pribadi dengannya.

"Yamanaka Ino?" gumam Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto-_sama_."

Setelah itu, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangannya. Pria berambut pirang itu tampak sedang memikirkan beberapa hal. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Sasuke sewaktu rapat kemarin, kemudian bertemu lagi dengannya di pesta Shikamaru, berita tentang dirinya yang diberitakan oleh media. Di antara semua itu, pemberitaan tentang dirinyalah yang paling membuatnya cemas.

Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain tentang orientasi seksualnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Yang ia perdulikan sekaligus ia takutkan adalah bagaimana seandainya berita tentang dirinya itu sampai di telinga Ayah dan Ibunya? Bagaimana kalau berita ini sampai ke telinga orang itu?

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang tuanya. Apakah mereka akan marah? Tentu saja. Kedua orang tuanya adalah orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak akan menerima kalau sampai tahu putra mereka memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Naruto tahu itu, makanya dulu ia sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung atau mengatakan kalau ia mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Sekarang ini ia hanya bisa berharap kalau kedua orang tuanya belum mendengar berita tersebut.

Ya, semoga saja...

Mata safir pria itu kini beralih ke sebuah telepon di atas meja kerjanya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke benda itu. Meraih gagang telepon lalu menekan sebuah tombol.

"Segera menghadap ke ruanganku, Kakashi-_san_."

**...**

_**Meeting Room, Rasengan Interprize. 10.07 a.m.**_

"Kau benar-benar gila, Sasuke," kata Sai kepada sepupunya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruangan rapat di Rasengan. Seperti kemarin, mereka berdua sedang menunggu seseorang dan melanjutkan lobi kerjasama antara Sharingan dan Rasengan. Sambil menunggu orang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, Sai memberondong Sasuke dengan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai berita yang ia baca tadi pagi.

Pria bermata oniks yang duduk di samping Sai hanya diam sambil memainkan sebuah pena di tangannya. Ia sudah bosan terus-terusan dibombardir dengan pertanyaan dari sekitarnya mengenai berita di majalah.

"Sasuke. Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto? Bagaimana kalau sampai Fugaku-_Ji-san_ mendengar berita ini?"

"Sai!" bentak Sasuke karena tidak tahan lagi. "Berhenti mengerecokiku tentang hal itu. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kau mengerti?"

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Aku ini hanya sedikit orang yang tahu hubungan kalian dulu. Kau ingat itu."

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sai. Pria berambut _raven_ itu sadar betul apa yang dikatakan sepupunya.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku di sini bukan untuk mengguruimu. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu pada Naruto. Tapi kau harus juga harus sadar. Hubungan apa pun yang kau jalin dengan Naruto sekarang ini, bukanlah hubungan yang wajar. Banyak orang yang tidak akan menyetujui apa yang akan kalian lakukan."

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya sambil melemparkan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau yang harusnya mendengarkan aku, Uchiha Sai," kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. "Apapun yang kulakukan dengan Naruto, apapun hubungan kami, itu semua bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja masalahmu, oke!"

Sai mendecak mendengar jawaban keras kepala yang dilontarkan sepupunya. Padahal ia hanya bermaksud memberi nasehat kepada sepupunya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin sepupu yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu menderita. Ia tahu bahwa hubungan apapun yang sedang dijalin oleh Sasuke dengan pria berambut pirang itu suatu saat akan menyakiti mereka. Sama seperti dulu...

Suara pintu yang terbuka pelan menginterupsi kedua orang yang saat itu saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Kedua orang itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu di mana seorang tengah berdiri.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-_san_," kata orang itu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti saat melihat seorang pria berambut perak duduk di seberang meja sambil membaca sebuah dokumen. Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hatake Kakashi. Direktur Cabang _Rasengan Interprize_, sekaligus orang yang diberi wewenang untuk mengurus kerjasama ini selanjutnya.

"Baiklah Uchiha-"

"Di mana Naruto?" potong Sasuke yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sai.

"Oh, maafkan saya, Uchiha-_san_," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker putih yang menutupi wajahnya. "Naruto-_sama_ saat ini tidak bisa menangani kerjasama ini karena sesuatu hal. Untuk selanjutnya, sayalah yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"Lalu di mana dia?"

"Di mana pun atasan saya saat ini, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda, Uchiha-_san_," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Bisa kita lanjutkan urusan kita?"

"Tentu saja, Hatake-_san_," kata Sai sambil tersenyum kepada pria berambut perak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil _Ferrari 360_ berwarna kuning cerah terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan kota Jepang. Dengan lincah, mobil tersebut menyalip satu demi satu kendaraan didepannya. Menghiraukan bunyi klakson-klakson mobil yang dilewati, pemilik mobil tersebut memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Barulah pemilik mobil itu menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya saat tiba di sebuah pantai berpasir putih. Diparkirkannya mobil itu di sebuah jalan raya yang tidak jauh dari pantai tersebut.

Naruto berjalan santai ke arah pantai di depannya tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Pakaian yang ia kenakan masih pakaian yang dipakainya ke kantor tadi. Sebuah kemeja bergaris-garis berwarna merah yang lengannya digulung setengah dengan sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di hamparan pasir yang luas sambil memandangi langit mendung pertanda akan turun hujan di atasnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Memang benar kalau sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke tempat itu. Dulu sekali, ia sering ke pantai itu untuk berlibur dan juga untuk mencari inspirasi ataupun saat ia sedang banyak pikiran.

Luasnya lautan dan hamparan pasir putih sering kali menjadi obat mujarab baginya untuk menghilangkan stress. Suara deburan ombak yang menghantam bibir pantai menjadi musik tersendiri baginya.

Mata birunya menyapu kini keadaan sekitar. Terlihat banyak orang yang sedang berada di pantai tidak bernama itu. Beberapa anak-anak terlihat sedang bermain-main membuat istana pasir di dekat Naruto duduk. Ada juga beberapa pemuda yang sedang asyik berselancar di laut bertarung dengan besarnya ombak yang datang.

Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingat kalau ia juga pernah mencoba berselancar di pantai waktu masih kelas 2 SMA dulu. Sayangnya ia selalu gagal sehingga tidak jarang ia termakan gulungan ombak.

Selama dua jam lebih pria berambut pirang itu memandangi laut biru di hadapannya sampai akhirnya rintik-rintik hujan menerpa wajah tan-nya. Pria itu mengamati orang-orang yang saat ini berlarian dari arah pantai untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, Naruto masih tetap duduk ditempatnya dan membiarkan saja rintik-rintik hujan yang turun semakin deras itu mengguyur tubuhnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu kini menutup kelopak matanya kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya agar air hujan menerpa dirinya semakin banyak. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau nantinya ia jatuh sakit. Walau sakit pun, asal ia bisa melupakan pria bermata oniks itu sebentar saja tidak masalah baginya.

"Kau mau membuat dirimu jatuh sakit, _Dobe_?"

Sontak, Naruto membuka matanya saat suara yang begitu familiar itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat orang yang memanggil namanya karena derasnya hujan yang menerpa.

"SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI!" bentak Naruto saat melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui ternyata berdiri di sebelahnya dengan payung berwarna biru yang menaungi tubuhnya.

"Hn,"

Naruto mendecak keras seraya berdiri. Ia hendak pergi dari tempat itu sebelum akhirnya tangan putih pucat menarik lengannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memayungi tubuh Naruto.

"Pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada kau sama sekali!" seru Naruto. Ia menyentak tangan yang memegangi lengannya. Pria berambut pirang itu pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MELARIKAN DIRI SEPERTI ITU TERUS, NARUTO!"

Teriakan Sasuke tadi membuat langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pria berambut _raven_ yang saat ini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERNIAT KABUR DARIMU!" teriak Naruto tidak kalah keras untuk mengimbangi suara hujan di sekitar mereka yang kini turun semakin deras menandakan akan adanya badai yang akan segera menghantam pesisir pantai itu.

"KALAU BUKAN MELARIKAN DIRI, APA NAMANYA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEKARANG, HAH!"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam memandang pria di depannya yang saat ini sudah menanggalkan payung yang dipakainya tadi sehingga mereka sama-sama basah kuyup.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya setelah tidak mendapat tanggapan dari pria di depannya. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Dengar, Naruto," kata Sasuke. "Kali ini saja, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku. Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku mohon kali ini dengarkan aku walau hanya sebentar. Setelah itu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. Tanpa berkata apapun, pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju sebuah penginapan yang terletak tidak jauh dari pantai.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pesan dua kamar," kata Naruto kepada seorang pemuda berumur belasan tahun yang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis penginapan itu. Pemuda itu awalnya menatap heran pria pirang di depannya yang basah kuyup. Tapi, setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto, pemuda itu akhirnya mengangguk singkat kemudian memeriksa sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya.

"Maaf Tuan," kata pemuda berkacamata itu. "Kamar yang tersisa di tempat ini hanya tinggal satu saja. Semuanya sudah penuh dan beberapa sudah dipesan."

Naruto mendengus kencang. Bisa-bisanya ia mengalami nasib sial seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami ambil itu saja," kata Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Naruto.

Pria berambut pirang itu melayangkan tatapan tidak setujunya kepada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh pria berambut _raven_ itu. Setelah menerima kunci kamar penginapan, Sasuke meminta pemuda berkacamata yang bernama Kabuto itu untuk mencarikan dua setel pakaian kering untuknya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Kabuto kembali ke kamar tempat mereka menginap sambil menyerahkan dua buah yukata cokelat bercorak garis-garis bergelombang kepada kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau pakai saja kamar mandinya," kata Sasuke kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar itu. Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto tidak menjawab. Pria itu meraih sebuah yukata yang terlipat rapi di satu-satunya tempat tidur di kamar itu dan cepat-cepat memasuki kamar mandi.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Naruto, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Pria berambut _raven_ itu kemudian mengambil yukata yang tersisa lalu mulai melucuti pakaiannya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan yukata tersebut. Dilempanya begitu saja pakaian basah tersebut ke sudut ruangan kemudian meraih sebuah handuk kering dari dalam lemari kecil di ruangan itu.

Sambil menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Pria itu teringat bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke tempat ini.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Di mana pun atasan saya saat ini, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda, Uchiha-_san_," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Bisa kita lanjutkan urusan kita?"

"Tentu saja, Hatake-_san_," kata Sai sambil tersenyum kepada pria berambut perak itu. Tatapan pria bermata oniksitu kini beralih ke arah sepupunya.

"Jangan kacaukan rapat ini, Sasuke," kata Sai dengan nada mengancam. Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau takut hanya dengan ancaman seperti itu. Malah, pria berambut _raven_ itu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sai.

"Maaf, Hatake-_san_," kata Sasuke. "Saya ada urusan mendadak. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan saja rapat ini tanpa saya. Saya mohon diri dulu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke beranjak keluar dari ruang rapat meninggalkan kedua orang yang saat itu melayangkan tatapan heran ke arahnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menyusuri lantai gedung _Rasengan Interprize_. Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang hanyalah bertemu dengan Naruto bagaimanapun caranya.

Ya, bagaimanapun caranya Sasuke harus bertemu dengan pria berambut pirang itu dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Walau kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi, tapi masalah di dalamnya belumlah usai. Dan Sasuke perlu menjelaskan semua itu pada Naruto walau yang bersangkutan menolak mendengarkan.

Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Saat sosok berambut pirang itu berada begitu dekat dengannya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggapainya. Segala kesalahpahaman ini membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok itu. Sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Sosok yang selalu menempati hatinya.

"Di mana ruang kerja Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kepada seorang wanita berambut panjang bergelombang bermata merah gelap yang tidak sengaja ia temui di koridor lantai itu.

"Ruangan Naruto-_sama_?" ulang wanita itu. "Ruangannya ada dua lantai di atas lantai ini. Tapi-"

Belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa berkata sepatah kata sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Sasuke berjalan ke arah sebuah _lift_ yang kebetulan sedang terbuka. Saat ia sudah sampai di dalam ruangan kecil tersebut, ia menekankan jemari putihnya ke sebuah tombol yang menuju ke lantai di mana ruangan Naruto berada.

**TING!**

Sebuah suara yang menandakn lantai yang dituju menggema di dalam _lift_ tersebut. Sebelum pintu _lift_ terbuka seluruhnya, Sasuke sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menyusuri tempat luas tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terpaku saat melihat sosok yang Ia ingat sering bersama dengan Naruto.

"Hyuuga-_san_," sapa Sasuke kepada wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita bercepol di sebuah meja resepsionis.

Hinata menoleh kearah orang yang memanggil namanya. Jelas sekali Ia terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Tapi wanita itu cepat-cepat mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan tersenyum kepada orang itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin bertemu Naruto," jawab Sasuke _to the point_.

Wanita bermata lavender itu sudah menduga kalau pria didepannya akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Sayangnya Naruto-_sama_ saat ini sedang tidak ada di tempat. Kalau Anda ingin bertemu, Anda harus membuat janji dahulu, Uchiha-_san_," kata Hinata masih dengan tersenyum kepada pria di depannya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku," kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa saya berbohong kepada Anda. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dengan berbuat seperti itu."

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hn. Kalau begitu di mana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar walau sebenarnya saat ini ia sudah kesal setengah mati.

"Sayangnya saya tidak tahu," jawab Hinata.

Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya lagi mendengar perkataan dari Hinata. Dengan kesal, pria berambut _raven_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya seraya meninggalkan Hinata.

Dengan gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke berjalan ke pelataran parkir yang terletak di _basement_ gedung itu dan mencari di mana mobilnya diparkirkan. Sasuke kemudian menghidupkan mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan gedung itu tanpa mengindahkan Sai yang sedang mengurus rapat dengan Kakahi. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan prihal bagaimana Sai akan kembali ke kantor karena ia tinggal begitu saja.

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke terus memikirkan di mana Naruto berada saat ini. Ia harus menemui pria pirang itu sekarang juga.

'_Jangan-jangan,' _batin Sasuke saat ia mengingat sebuah tempat yang sering Naruto kunjungi kalau sedang punya banyak pikiran.

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Suara yang sangat dikenal Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Pria berambut _raven_ itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang hanya memakai yukata dengan bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutup rapat sehingga memamerkan dada bidang pria itu. Rambutnya yang biasa berdiri kini terjuntai menutupi wajahnya karena basah.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" bentak Naruto saat merasa dirinya diperhatikan.

"Hn," komentar Sasuke sekenanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Mata _onyx_ miliknya kini beralih ke luar jendela di mana hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Bahkan kini, suara angin kencang yang bertiup ikut mengiringi besarnya badai yang datang.

Naruto mengamati pria berambut _raven_ yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memandangi buruknya cuaca di luar sana. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa Ia mau mengikuti ajakan orang itu. Padahal tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan. Semuanya sudah jelas. Semuanya sudah berakhir...

Berakhir saat hatinya tersakiti...

"...Mengenai kejadian saat itu," kata Sasuke mengawali. "Semua itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Naruto. Aku dan Sakura tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

Naruto tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau bilang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Lalu, apa arti sebuah 'pertunangan' antara kau dan Sakura? Apa sebuah permainan?"

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menjelaskan padamu, Naruto. Menjelaskan padamu apa yang sebenarnya," kata Sasuke sambil memutar tubuhnya sehingga bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi!" bentak Naruto. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian berdua? Aku mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri saat Ibumu mengatakan kalau kau sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura! Aku tidak tuli, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. _'Naruto tahu kalau aku dan Sakura bertunangan dari Kaa-san?'_ batin Sasuke. _'Tapi bagaimana bisa?'_

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu dari Ibumu?" tanya Naruto seolah-olah mengerti apa pikiran Sasuke saat itu. "Beberapa jam sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika. Aku sempat datang ke rumahmu berniat untuk meminta maaf karena waktu itu aku sudah memukulmu. Aku tahu saat itu aku terbawa emosi melihatmu mencium Sakura. Aku berpikir kalau mungkin semua itu hanya salah paham...

"Sayangnya saat itu kau tidak ada di rumah dan aku bertemu dengan Ibumu. Kau tahu apa yang Mikoto-_san_ ucapkan padaku?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. "Mikoto-_san_ berkata padaku sambil tersenyum: "Kau tahu Naruto-_kun_, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura-_chan_ bertunangan! Kau tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana senangnya Fugaku dan aku!"

"Tentu saja saat itu aku sangat terkejut. Bisa-bisanya kau bertunangan dengan gadis lain sementara kita masih menjalin hubungan. Luar biasa sekali, Uchiha-_sama_," kata Naruto sarkastik sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sehingga tangannya memucat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Naruto saat itu akan datang ke rumahnya dan mendengar berita pertunangannya itu dari mulut Ibunya.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas untuk mengontrol emosinya. Memang susah berbicara dengan orang yang sedang tersulut emosi seperti ini.

"...Memang benar aku bertunangan dengan Sakura," kata Sasuke. "Tapi semua itu bukan kemauanku. Kedua orang tua Kami memutuskan semuanya tanpa persetujuan dariku atau Sakura."

"Kalau memang tidak suka, lalu kenapa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Naruto. Kau ingat saat itu keuangan perusahaan keluarga Sakura sedang mengalami krisis?" Naruto tidak menjawab. "Ayahku berjanji akan membantu keuangan keluarga Sakura kalau seandainya orang tua Sakura mau menjodohkan anaknya denganku. Awalnya aku menolak perjodohan itu, tapi aku menyetujuinya karena saat itu Sakura minta bantuan padaku.

"Dia memohon padaku agar aku menyetujui pertunangan itu walau hanya berpura-pura sekali pun. Demi kedua orang tuanya, Sakura rela melakukannya walau ia tahu saat itu kita sedang menjalin hubungan. Kami terpaksa melakukannya, Naruto."

"Kau pikir aku bisa percaya semudah itu!" bentak Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak mempercayai semua yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. Kalau mereka hanya berpura-pura, lalu kenapa Naruto melihat Sasuke mencium Sakura? Kenapa Sasuke mencium gadis itu? Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa dibodohi semudah itu.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Hari itu, saat Kau melihatku mencium Sakura. Itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memaksa pria berambut pirang itu untuk mundur ke belakang sampai akhirnya tubuh Naruto membentur dinding di belakangnya. Sasuke kembali memerangkap Naruto diantara dirinya dan dinding berwarna putih itu.

"Ma-Mau apa lagi kau, Sasuke!" seru Naruto saat menyadari dirinya terjebak. Posisi ini sama saat mereka berada di pesta Shikamaru kemarin.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi dirimu sendiri? Sampai kapan kau tidak mau menerima semua hal yang aku katakan padamu. Terkadang aku berpikir apa kau itu memang bodoh sehingga tidak mau mendengarkan kata hatimu sendiri!"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya, Sasuke!"

"AKU TIDAK BICARA SEENAKNYA!" raung pria berambut _raven_ itu. "Aku berbicara yang sejujurnya. Sifat keras kepalamu itu sama sekali tidak berubah!"

Naruto terhenyak saat melihat sorot mata pria di depannya. Sorot mata yang Naruto kenal sebagai sorot mata kesungguhan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sorot mata yang menyiratkan kalau pria itu berkata yang sesungguhnya. Ingin rasanya Naruto mempercayai apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, pikirannya selalu menolak untuk mempercayai orang itu.

"...Kumohon Naruto, kali ini dengarkan kata hatimu..." kata Sasuke lirih. "...dengarkan kata hatimu. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Perasaanku padamu sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang, Naruto..."

* * *

**-To be Contiued-**

* * *

**Sou`s Note:** cuma perasaan saia saja atau memang kenyataannya kalau chapter ini rada aneh ya? *readers: bukan rada aneh, tapi memang aneh!* Umm-gomenne kalau aneh #pasrah #kicked!

**Review`s Reply:**

**Parachipusu: **Sebelumnya sedikit koreksi Parachipusu-san, Naru sama Sasu itu memang pernah pacaran tapi sampai lulus SMU saja, abis itu mereka putus dan ga pacaran lagi sejak itu. Bukannya mereka pacaran 10 tahun lho... Makasih untuk ripiu Parachipusu-san dan salam kenal juga... ^_^

**Dark Dobe: **Yupz, gara-gara itu mereka putus. Untuk kenapa Sasu dan Saku bisa kissing, belum bisa dijelasin di chapter ini. tapi sebenarnya cuma salah paham kok...

Sasu: cuma salah paham katamu?

Sou: ehh, iya... memang cuma salah paham kan?

Sasu: gara2 kau aku dan Naruto harus menderita!

Sou : #chidoried #tepar

makasih untuk ripiunya ya?

**NaMIAkaze-kawaii: **Umm- makasih untuk review-nya NaMIAkaze-san. Saia ga hiatus kok... ini sudah dilanjutin. Salam kenal juga ya...

Oke, itu balasan ripiu untuk ga login. Untuk yang login, seperti biasa balasannya via PM...

*tengok kanan-kiri* masih adakah yang mau meninggalkan jejak REVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5: Desire and Mistake

**Review`s Reply:**

**Matsuo Emi: **Di sini sasunaru ga cuman ciuman, tapi lemonan... apakah Emi puas? *smirked*

Gomen, untuk kenapa sasu bisa cium saku, itu bukan bagiannya si sasu. Saia janji, chapter depan si saku bakalan jelasin kok *kicked! Yah, di fic ini memang orang2 ga terlalu setuju dengan hubungan sesama jenis sih... makanya seperti itu. makasih untuk review-nya ya, Emi...

**Dark dobe: **Semoga saja MinaKushi dan FugaMiko mau menerima mereka pada akhirnya. Tapi disini saia akan membuat mereka menentang hubungan SasuNaru dulu *dikubur readers* oke, makasih untuk review-nya ya...

**NaMIAkaze-kawaii: **Kalau gitu saia harus manggilnya apa dong? Namiakaze atau Mia aja? *bingung* gomen banget ya, Ratingnya ga bisa tetep di T. Soalnya kalau ga dinaikin, saia harus mikirin ulang jalan ceritanya seperti apa *Author yang paling malas kalau disuruh ngerombak cerita* *plak!* tapi kalau kamu ga sanggup baca lemon, di skip aja bisa kok. Makasih untuk review-nya ya...

**uchiha cuChan clyne: **naruto di fic ini memang sengaja saia biat seperti itu mengingat usianya yang bisa dikatakan dewasa. Makasih sudah menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini. gomen, ratingnya mesti naik. Alasannya sudah saia tulis di atas. Hontou ni gomennasai...

mengenai PM, Cu-chan coba deh login di FFN. Kalo udah, klik aja tulisan inbox yang ada paling atas. Trus kamu tinggal pilih mau baca PM-an yang masuk dengan nge-klik link-nya. Kalo mau balas PM itu, kamu tinggal klik lagi tulisan Compose Message *kalo ga salah* saia ga pandai jelasin sesuatu *pundung di pojokan*

ne~, panggil Sou saja deh. Saia ini juga masih baru kok disini... makasih untuk reviewnya ya...

.

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah bersedia mereview fic saia selama ini. saia benar-benar berterima kasih dengan semua apresiasi readers sekalian ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning :** OOC, **LEMON,** Modern-AU, Shounen Ai, YAOI, typo(s), etc

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Note: **chapter ini ada lemonnya, tapi bagi readers yang ga sanggup baca lemon, silahkan di skip saja. Sudah saia kasih tanda dari dan sampai mana lemonnya.

...

"...Kumohon Naruto, kali ini dengarkan kata hatimu..." kata Sasuke lirih. "...dengarkan kata hatimu. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Perasaanku padamu sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang, Naruto..."

* * *

**D E S T I NY**

**-Chapter 5: Desire and Mistake–**

* * *

Tubuhnya tersentak saat Sasuke menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang dulu sekali pernah pria itu ucapkan. Perlahan, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya menatap lantai kayu di kamar itu. Menolak untuk menatap mata pria di hadapannya. Saat ini pikiran dan batinnya saling berperang satu sama lain. Pikirannya kalut. Kalut hanya karena kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Padahal dulu ia sangat yakin pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia sama sekali tidak akan merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan yang harusnya sudah mati sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

'_Aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang, Naruto...'_

Kata-kata barusan terus terngiang di kepala pria itu. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa-bisanya degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena kata-kata itu? Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya karena perasaan Naruto kepada pria itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi kenapa hatinya berkata lain? Di satu sisi, hatinya berteriak keras padanya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain, kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap di tempat?

"Sa-Sasuke..." bisik pria pirang itu. "Kumohon, jangan membuatku bingung. Kau membuat segala sesuatunya sulit..."

Dirasakannya sensasi dingin di dagunya saat Sasuke menyentuh dagunya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Sasuke.

"...Kau-lah yang membuat segalanya menjadi sulit, Naruto. Tidakkah lebih baik kalau kita cukup memulai sesuatunya dari awal lagi? Bukankah lebih baik kita melupakan apa yang terjadi kemudian membuka lembaran baru?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam seraya menyelami sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam di depannya. Naruto juga hanya diam saja saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium lembut bibirnya. Mencium kemudian melumat bibir ranum itu dengan rakus.

'_Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?'_ batin Naruto.

Perang batin pria berambut pirang itu kemudian berhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi perlahan menutup matanya. Akal dan pikirannya saat ini benar-benar sudah tidak bersinkronisasi dengan baik lagi. Dikalungkannya kedua lengannya di leher putih Sasuke dan pasrah saja saat jemari tangan pria itu menekan lembut kepalanya. Kedua lidah mereka saling berperang satu sama lain di dalam rongga mulut Naruto mencari siapa yang lebih dominan. Sedikit kesal dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ia kalah dalam perang itu.

Sementara kedua lidah mereka berpagut satu sama lain, Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto ke arah dinding di belakang pria itu. Dilepaskannya tangan kanannya dari kepala Naruto dan perlahan bergerak ke arah bagian depan tubuh Naruto yang terlihat jelas. Dielusnya dada setengah telanjang dan membuat Naruto mengerang tertahan sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangan putihnya kemudian turun perlahan ke pinggang pria itu. dengan sekali sentak, Sasuke menarik kain pengikat yukata yang melilit di pinggang Naruto dan membuatnya terlepas.

"Ngghhh..." erang Naruto saat paru-parunya berteriak meminta pasokan udara. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh didepannya menjauh. Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya. Nafasnya memburu, suhu tubuhnya meningkat karena apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dijilatnya sisa-sisa saliva yang tersisa di sudut bibir pria itu. Jilatannya semakin lama semakin turun ke arah leher tan pria itu. Terus turun sampai akhirnya tiba di perpotongan leher dan pundak Naruto. Dijilatnya lekukan leher itu sehingga sukses membuat Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Kau menikmatinya,_ Dobe_?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda di telinga Naruto.

"_S-Stop talking, Teme! Just do it!"_ bentak Naruto dengan mata terpejam sambil sesekali mendesah.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang' yang dulu sering mereka ucapkan. Pria berambut _raven_ itu-pun kembali menyerang leher Naruto. Menyerang titik sensitif-nya. Sasuke menggigit pelan titik itu sehingga membuat Naruto terpekik. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, pekikan itu berubah menjadi suara desahan yang menggoda saat Sasuke menghisap keras bekas gigitannya kemudian menjilatnya. Begitu terus sampai sebuah _kissmark_ muncul di tempat itu. Sasuke terus memberikan perlakuan yang sama di beberapa tempat di sepanjang leher tan pria itu.

**[Warning: LEMON ALERT]**

"Ngghh... ahh~ Sa-Sasuke~ ahhh~" desah Naruto saat tiba-tiba saja jemari Sasuke menggenggam sesuatu di bawah sana yang sudah menegang sejak tadi sambil sesekali meremas pelan benda itu. Dicengkramnya erat bahu berlapis yukata yang dipakai oleh pria berambut _raven_ itu dengan kedua tangannya menahan gejolak yang melanda dirinya. Mata biru miliknya kini tidak nampak secerah yang biasanya, melainkan berubah menjadi biru gelap tanda bahwa nafsu sedang menyelimutinya.

"Sa-Sasu~ ahhh~" desahan Naruto kembali meluncur mulus dari bibir pria itu saat sesuatu yang hangat membungkus miliknya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Naruto melirik ke bawah. Ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil mengulum benda milik Naruto. Diremasnya rambut halus Sasuke sambil menekan kepala pria itu untuk memperdalam kulumannya.

Naruto mengerang saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam perutnya. Sesuatu yang memaksa ingin keluar saat itu juga. Tapi saat sesuatu itu akan keluar, mendadak Sasuke menghentikan gerakan kepalanya dan saat itu juga membuat Naruto mengerang protes.

"Tidak secepat itu, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Seringaian yang paling dibencinya dari pria itu. Seringaian yang selalu terkesan mengejek, sekaligus seringaian yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mengendong Naruto ke arah tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Dijatuhkannya tubuh pria itu ke atas kasur yang empuk yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari yang bersangkutan. Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mempan dengan tatapan itu, hanya menyeringai kembali. Dengan satu gerakan saja, pria bermata _onyx_ itu menanggalkan yukata yang sejak tadi melekat ditubuhnya. Memamerkan torso tubuh yang begitu sempurna seolah-olah tubuh itu adalah mahakarya seorang seniman terbaik di dunia.

Sasuke pun segera menindih tubuh Naruto dan kembali menginvasi seluruh permukaan kulit kecokelatan pria itu. Leher, bibir, dada, dan perut, tidak luput dari jamahan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Naruto sendiri hanya bisa mendesah nikmat menerima perlakuan yang diberikan padanya. Harus ia akui, ia menikmatinya. Bahkan sangat menikmatinya...

"Akh!" Naruto berteriak saat Sasuke menggigit keras puting miliknya kemudian menjilat serta mengulum tonjolan sebelah kanan sehingga membuat Naruto kembali mendesah. Tangan putih Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya bergerak ke arah selangkangan Naruto. Dilebarkannya kedua kaki pria bermata safir itu dan kembali menyerang sesuatu yang sedari tadi sudah menegang sempurna di bawah sana.

Impuls-impuls dikirimkan ke otak kedua orang itu saat kedua milik mereka saling bergesekan dengan gerakan yang cepat sehingga kedua bibir orang itu mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatan. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan suara berisik di luar sana. Bagi mereka, suara badai itu hanyalah sebuah _intermezzo_ semata.

"Kulum," perintah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan ketiga jemarinya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang saat ini sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, menurut saja. Dengan mata terpejam, ia mengulum ketiga jari putih dan panjang milik pria berambut _raven_ itu.

Sasuke sendiri, hanya bisa mendesis saat melihat Naruto yang mengulum jarinya dengan gerakan sensual. Membayangkan kalau pria di bawahnya itu sedang mengulum miliknya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memasukkan segera miliknya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Tapi sayangnya, ia masih punya pengendalian diri untuk tidak melakukan itu kalau pada akhirnya akan menyakiti Naruto.

Sasuke menarik pelan jemarinya dari dalam mulut Naruto yang membuat pria itu mendesah kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Naruto berteriak tertahan saat sesuatu menyeruak masuk kedalam bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tidak sakit, hanya kurang nyaman. Begitu menurut Naruto. Ia kembali berteriak saat jari kedua dan ketiga menerobos tubuhnya. Kali ini ia merasakan sakit di bawah tubuhnya.

Suhu panas di kamar penginapan itu terus-menerus naik karena aktifitas yang dilakukan kedua pria itu. Berbeda sekali dengan suhu diluar sana yang mungkin beberapa di bawah suhu yang biasanya karena badai yang sampai malam belum juga berniat untuk berhenti.

Suara desahan, rintihan dan sesekali erangan menggema di kamar itu saat Sasuke memaju-mundurkan ketiga jarinya pada lubang Naruto sambil sesekali membuat geraka zig-zag untuk memperlebarnya. Desahan yang dikeluarkan Naruto mewarnai kegiatan kedua orang itu dan menjadi melodi yang indah yang mengalun mengiringi kedua sosok yang sudah bermandikan keringat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Akh!"

Naruto berteriak saat sesuatu yang besar tiba-tiba memasukinya dengan paksa. Mengoyak tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan sehingga tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air matanya. Amat menyakitkan karena pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tampak menderita, mendekati wajah pria itu dan menciumi sudut matanya. Ciumannya kemudian beralih ke arah bibir pria itu yang kini sudah membengkak. Melumatnya kembali dengan rakus berharap sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto.

"_Move..."_ perintah Naruto saat dirinya sedikit lebih tenang. Mendengar hal itu, sebuah seringaian uncul di wajah Sasuke.

"_As your wish, Naruto,"_ bisik Sasuke di telinga pria pirang itu.

Bersamaan dengan selesainya Sasuke berkata seperti itu, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya kebelakang. Menarik benda miliknya hingga tertinggal kepalanya saja pada lubang Naruto. Dengan sekali sentak, Sasuke memasukkan kembali benda miliknya. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa kali hingga membuat Naruto kembali mengeluarkan desahan-desahan menggoda dari bibirnya.

"Le-Lebih cepat," kata Naruto dengan mata terpejam. Peluh telah membasahi tubuh kecokelatan pria itu. Bukan hanya dia, tapi juga Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama bermandikan keringat.

Mendengar perintah seperti itu, Sasuke mempercepat tempo permainannya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Dengan dua kali sodokan, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi. Sasuke-pun yang benda miliknya kini dicengkram erat dengan dinding rektum Naruto, akhirnya mengeluarkan hasratnya jauh ke dalam tubuh pria berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke mencabut benda miliknya dari lubang Naruto dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping pria itu. Dibawanya tubuh Naruto yang sudah sangat kelelahan karena apa yang mereka lakukan tadi ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

**[LEMON END]**

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Rupanya Naruto sudah tertidur lebih dulu. Sasuke mengamati wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah tenang pria itu. Kantuk yang menyerangnya, memaksa Sasuke untuk berhenti memandangi wajah Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian, ia-pun menyusul Naruto yang lebih dahulu tertidur. Mereka tidak sadar, apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini, bisa membawa masalah bagi mereka dikemudian hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamar yang sejak semalam terbuka, memaksa Naruto untuk membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah dada bidang yang menghalangi pandangan matanya. Mengerjap pelan, Naruto membiasakan matanya dengan keadaan ruangan.

Perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Sekelebat bayangan menyeruak di kepala pria itu. Ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Bagaimana Sasuke memanja dan...

Naruto menggeleng pelan mengingat semua itu. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan lengan Sasuke yang memeluknya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia meringis pelan saat merasakan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sial!" desisnya pelan.

Naruto memandang keadaan kamar tempat mereka menginap. Keadaannya yang sekarang benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Yukata yang berserakan di lantai, pakaian Sasuke yang teronggok di sudut ruangan, kemudian keadaan tempat tidur yang berantakan, membuat memori mengenai kejadian semalam kembali muncul dalam ingatannya.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Naruto," gumam pria itu seraya memunguti yukata miliknya yang teronggok di dekat tembok. Dengan menahan rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di kamar itu dan segera membersihkan dirinya yang lengket dengan keringat dan sisa-sisa apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

#

Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir pria berambut raven itu saat ia mulai membuka matanya. Tangan putih pucatnya meraba-raba sisi tempat tidur di sampingnya. Terkejut saat menyadari kalau orang yang sejak semalam tertidur di pelukannya, tidak ada disampingnya. Ia panik. Takut kalau Naruto pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

Tapi, kecemasan pria itu segera menghilang saat mendengar suara _shower_ dari arah kamar mandi. Ia menghela nafas pelan seraya mendudukkan dirinya. _'Ternyata ia tidak pergi,'_ batin Sasuke.

Suara kenop pintu yang diputar, mengembalikan Sasuke ke kondisi sadarnya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap ke arah pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria yang tidak lain Naruto itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai yukata yang dipakainya semalam. Apa boleh buat, tidak ada pakaian lain selain yukata itu di kamar tersebut. Kalaupun ada, hanyalah pakaian yang Naruto kenakan kemarin. Itu pun pakaiannya masih basah dan belum sempat dicuci.

"_Ohayou..."_ sapa Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto mebuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati pria itu.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah pria itu. Terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan. "Kumohon..."

Sasuke tersentak karena lagi-lagi ia melihat luka yang dipancarkan di kedua bola mata sosok di hadapannya itu. Perlahan, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membiarkannya tergatung begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau menyesal? Menyesal karena apa yang terjadi di antara kita semalam?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berdoa dalam hati supaya ia tidak mendengar jawaban yang paling buruk yang ada dipikirannya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk menatap lantai di bawah kakinya.

"JAWAB AKU, NARUTO!" bentak Sasuke. "Kau menyesal atas a-"

"Ya Sasuke, aku menyesal. Kau puas?" potong Naruto cepat. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah mata _onyx _Sasuke. "Aku menyesal. Tidak seharusnya kejadian semalam bisa terjadi. Tidak seharusnya semua itu terjadi begitu saja!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, 'kan!" bentak Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli kalau suaranya barusan terdengar sampai kamar di sebelahnya.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tidak bisa menjawab karena memang semalam ia menikmatinya. Tapi tetap saja semua yang mereka lakukan semalam itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan besar menurut Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat, kedua orang itu hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto. Sikap pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"...Aku akan pergi dari sini," kata Naruto menghapus keheningan yang sedari tadi menghantui mereka. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar itu.

"Jadi kau mau lari dari masalah lagi, Naruto?" kata Sasuke tanpa menatap ke arah sosok berambut pirang itu.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu. "Aku tidak lari dari masalah. Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak terlibat masalah lebih jauh denganmu," jawab Naruto lalu segera membuka pintu dan menghilang di balik pintu terseebut meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

**...**

Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan kawasan pantai itu. Ia sangat tergesa-gesa sehingga tidak sempat membeli pakaian yang sesuai untuknya sehingga pasrah saja saat Kabuto membelikannya sebuah kaos putih polos dan sebuah celana pantai di sebuah toko pakaian di dekat penginapan. Ia juga tidak lupa untuk memberikan tip yang cukup besar untuk pemuda itu agar ia mau menutup mulutnya untuk tidak menceritakan kepada siapa pun juga kalau ia pernah menginap di penginapan itu.

Walau tidak mengerti, pemuda berambut putih itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang Naruto katakan padanya.

Naruto meraih sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di kursi penumpang di sampingnya dan menghubungkannya dengan _earphone nirkabel_ yang sudah terpasang di telinga kanannya. Dipencetnya sederetan nomor telepon yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Beberapa kali terdengar nada sambung sampai akhirnya suara seseorang menyapanya.

"_Naruto-kun, kau di mana? Aku mencemaskanmu,"_ kata Hinata di seberang telepon.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. Tapi terlebih dulu aku minta tolong padamu untuk memesankan tiket pesawat ke Amerika dengan penerbangan paling cepat. Harus hari ini juga," kata Naruto tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

"_Ta-Tapi untuk apa? Kenapa kau ingin kembali ke Amerika secepat ini?"_

"Akan kujelaskan nanti saja. Kau lakukan saja apa yang kuminta. Satu jam lagi aku akan sampai di hotel. Kalau kau ingin ikut pulang ke Amerika, sekalian saja pesankan dua tiket."

Walau terdengar bingung, akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan apa yang diminta Naruto.

Naruto menutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan sekretarisnya. Ia-pun kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya menyetir menuju hotel tempatnya menginap. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jepang. Meninggalkan Jepang untuk kembali ke Amerika. Ia tidak peduli kalau Sasuke menyebutnya seorang mengecut yang suka melarikan diri dari masalah. Ya... ia memang tidak peduli.

Satu jam perjalanan kembali ke Akasaka Naruto habiskan dengan berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia mengutuki dirinya bagaimana ia yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih semalam. Bagaimana ia dengan mudahnya bisa jatuh dalam perangkap pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria berambut pirang itu memukul stir mobilnya dengan kesal. Tidak mempedulikan kalau apa yang ia lakukan akan melukai tangannya. Ia benar-benar muak dengan dirinya saat ini. Apa ia masih mencintai pria itu? Ia terus berpkir seperti itu sampai tidak sadar kalau mobil yang kini dikendarainya itu sudah memasuki halaman hotel Akasaka.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _lobby_ hotel dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengacuhkan segala etika kesopanan menyangkut pakaian yang ia kenakan, Naruto buru-buru memasuki _lift_ untuk menuju kamarnya. Diliriknya jam tangannya. Masih jam delapan pagi.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata yang saat Naruto sampai di lantai kamar hotelnya, wanita itu sedang menungguinya di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah kau pesankan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Dua tiket untuk penerbangan jam sepuluh pagi,"

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_,"

Hinata tersenyum kepada pria pirang itu. Mata lavendernya kini tidak henti-hentinya memandang lekat ke arah Naruto. Ia bimbang apa harus bertanya pada pria itu atau tidak.

"...Kau sudah berkemas?" tanya Naruto yang mneyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Su-Sudah, Naruto-_kun_," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau membantuku berkemas? Aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini," kata Naruto yang kini sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu. Wanita itu mengiyakan.

"Se-Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Naruto-_kun_? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja kau ingin pergi ke Amerika? Bukankah negosiasi dengan Sharingan belum mencapai kesepakatan?" tanya Hinata sambil merapikan pakaian Naruto yang memang tidak banyak itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan jas miliknya menatap ke arah cermin di kamar itu. Menolak menatap Hinata.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata yang saat itu menatap ke arah Naruto bisa melihat pria itu tersentak saat ia menyebut nama mantan kekasih Naruto.

"Kalau mau, Naruto-_kun_ bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

Menghela nafas pelan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur. Ditatapnya mata wanita itu yang sedang menunggunya bercerita. Memang saat ini, itulah yang dibutuhkannya.

Akhirnya, Naruto pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di pantai dan bagaimana akhirnya ia menghabiskaN malam bersama dengan pria itu.

Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto sehingga tanpa sadar ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa jijik mendengar bahwa pria di hadapannya itu menceritakan kalau ia baru saja bercinta dengan pria lain. Justru, Hinata merasa kasihan dan bersimpati dengan pria itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata yang sekarang ini mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria itu. Diusapnya pelan punggung lebar Naruto dengan tangan kanannya berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan Naruto-_kun_ lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Pergi dari tempat ini. Apa lagi? Aku sendiri bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia juga tidak mempunyai solusi yang tepat untuk masalah yang dihadapi pria berambut pirang itu.

"Tolong jangan kau ceritakan semua yang kukatakan tadi pada siapa pun,"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hahh~" Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafasnya. Diremasnya pelan rambut pirangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak ia sangka, dengan datang ke Jepang bisa membuatnya menghadapi banyak masalah. Padahal baru beberapa hari ia di sini. Tidak terbayang bagaimana kalau ia menghabiskan sebulan penuh di negeri ini.

Dering ponsel dari milik Hinata memecah keheningan di antara kedua orang itu. dengan cekatan ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Mata lavendernya membelalak saat membaca siapa yang baru saja menghubunginya. Segera, ia mengangkat telepon itu dan berbicara dengan sang penelpon. Tidak lama kemudian, ia menurunkan ponselnya dan menyodorkan benda mungil itu ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat Hinata menyodorkan ponsel ke arahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tu-Tunangan Naruto-_kun_..." bisiknya pelan.

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Sou`s Note: **Lemon apaan ini! *teriak frustasi* Lemon paling aneh, gaje, kacau, asal, ga hot, dsb, dst #pundung

Benar-benar deh, sepertinya saia ga punya bakat jadi author mesum. T.T

Maaf! Ini lemon pertama saia. Masih pemula untuk Lemon, masih perlu banyak bimbingan. Bahkan saia ragu apa bisa disebut Lemon.

Okelah, kritik dan saran saia terima dengan senang hati.

*ngumpet di kolong meja sebelum dihajar readers*

REVIEW PLEASEE...


	6. Chapter 6: Fiance or First Love?

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Shounen Ai, YAOI, typo(s), etc **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**D E S T I N Y **

**-Chapter 6: Fiance or First Love?-**

* * *

Naruto terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja kayu di hadapannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Ia juga terlihat mengerutu kecil sambil menyesap secangkir _black coffee_ yang tersaji di atas mejanya. Menggerutu kepada orang yang memaksa bertemu dengannya saat jam makan siang di sebuah restoran tidak jauh dari kantornya.

Mata biru pria berambut pirang itu menyusuri keadaan restoran yang sedang ramai-ramainya. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak memesan tempat di restoran Italia langganannya di mana tempat itu merupakan tempat yang tenang dan tidak berisik seperti ini.

"Ke mana perginya dia? Tidak tahukah kalau hari ini aku sangat sibuk?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Kembali, mata birunya menatap ke arah pintu masuk restoran itu berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera muncul. Tapi setelah lima menit lebih orang itu tidak juga muncul, Naruto mendecak kesal. Diraihnya PDA miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja restoran. Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya berkutat dengan benda ditangannya itu.

Ia mendengus kesal membaca agendanya selama dua hari ke depan. Ada rapat dengan bagian personalia di kantor. Belum lagi ada undangan makan malam dari salah satu kolega bisnisnya. Serta beberapa pertemuan kecil membahas beberapa kerja-sama dengan pihak-pihak lain.

Padahal ia baru kemarin sampai di Amerika. Tapi, kesibukannya di kantor membuatnya tidak bisa bersantai barang satu hari-pun. Hari ini saja tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sibuknya yang biasa. Ia harus memeriksa dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk di ruangannya. Padahal, ia baru empat hari pergi ke Jepang. Tidak terbayang kalau sampai ia sebulan berada di sana.

Jepang...

Ingatan Naruto kembali kepada hari-harinya di Negeri itu. Di mana ia bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Di mana perasaannya sering bimbang saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Naruto sering berpikir apa saat ini takdir tengah mempermainkan hidupnya?

"Naruto..."

Panggilan seseorag membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita berpakaian rapi tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus mengakui kalau saat ini Takdir memang sedang mempermainkannya.

"Sakura..." bisik Naruto.

"Ternyata memang kau. Aku sempat ragu apakah aku harus menyapamu atau tidak. Kebetulan aku sedang mengurus beberapa hal di New York. Tidak kusangka kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini."

Tanpa menunggu Naruto mempersilahkannya duduk, wanita berambut merah jambu itu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Naruto dan meletakkan tas putih miliknya di kursi kosong di sampingnya. Ia juga sempat memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan secangkir _ice coffee_ dan seporsi salad buah.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura sedang berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya hanya mendengus pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai janji bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang tapi kenapa malah bertemu dengannya?

"Maaf aku seenaknya saja duduk di sini. Aku tidak melihat meja kosong selain di sini. Apa kau keberatan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto pendek sambil menyesap kembali minumannya.

"...Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, kau terlihat berbeda sekali Naruto. Kau menjadi lebih... tampan dan dewasa," kata Sakura memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

Naruto tidak berkomentar. Memang tidak ada yang patut ia komentari mengingat ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan ingin berbincang-bincang dengan wanita yang duduk di hadapannya.

"...Apa kau masih marah padaku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura lagi. Pesanannya sudah tiba beberapa saat yang lalu. Diminumnya pelan minuman yang dipesannya. Udara di New York yang sedang tidak bagus tidak menghalangi wanita itu untuk menikmati _ice coffee_ pesanannya.

"Apa perlu ditanyakan lagi?"

Naruto berbalik bertanya. Kali ini pria berambut pirang itu lebih memilih menatap pemandangan di luar jendela restoran itu. Terlihat, beberapa pejalan kaki tengah menikmati suasana mendung hari itu dengan berjalan-jalan santai di jalan berbatu di salah satu sudut _5th Avenue_ _New York City_.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Tidak menyangka kalau pria di hadapannya itu masih mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sepuluh tahun silam. Memang, saat itu salahnyalah Naruto sampai membencinya seperti sekarang. Salahnyalah karena menyebabkan kesalahpahaman di antara dua orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya itu.

"Bisakah aku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu?" pinta Sakura. Ia meremas pelan kedua tangannya yang tertumpuk di atas meja. Hilanglah sudah niatnya untuk menikmati makan siangnya yang sangat tertunda.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Sakura," kata Naruto. "Walaupun kau menjelaskan semuanya pun, sama sekali tidak akan merubah apa-apa. Aku sudah punya kehidupanku sendiri di sini. Masa-masa itu semua, hanyalah sebuah masa lalu untukku."

"Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke-_kun_. Ia masih belum melupakan semuanya, Naruto. Ia masih belum melupakanmu. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai," ujar wanita itu cepat.

"Aku tidak peduli..."

"Cobalah untuk sedikit peduli..."

"Saku-"

"Itu semua kesalahanku," potong Sakura cepat. Ia menunduk memandang meja kayu berwarna putih di hadapannya. "Akulah yang mencium Sasuke-_kun_. Bukan sebaliknya..."

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Sampai kapan kau mau merahasiakan hal ini dari Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Ini urusanku, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Tapi tetap saja Naruto harus tahu," desaknya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi harus menyembunyikan tentang pertunangan yang direncanakan kedua orang tuanya itu. Apalagi mengingat kalau tunangannya itu saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya. Setidaknya biarkan Naruto tahu agar ia tidak berpikir kalau mereka mengkhianatinya.

"Akan kupikirkan cara memberitahunya nanti,"

Sakura menghela nafasnya menanggapi sikap cuek dan seenaknya dari Uchiha Sasuke itu. Memang benar, ia sangat berterima kasih karena Sasuke mau menyetujui pertunangan ini untuk membantu masalah keuangan perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi kalau sampai menyembunyikan ini dari Naruto? Sakura sama sekali tidak sanggup.

"...Kita hentikan saja kepura-puraan ini," kata Sakura. "Aku tidak sanggup, Sasuke-_kun_. Cepat atau lambat kita memang harus mengatakannya pada orang tua kita. Aku tidak bisa lagi seperti ini mengingat kita harus membohongi Naruto."

"Kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan keluargamu? Kalian sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan yang tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja,"

Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. "Kami akan mencoba mencari cara lain. Aku akan lebih sedih kalau sampai aku menyakiti sahabatku,"

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Harus ia akui, ia pun sangat tidak nyaman dengan pertunangan ini. Yang ia cintai itu adalah Naruto, bukan gadis di hadapannya saat ini.

"Terserah padamu saja..."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn,"

"Hei, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku," kata Sakura sembari menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah putih pucat Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Sakura sembari menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Hanya kecupan singkat sebagai tanda terima kasihnya kepada pemuda itu.

'_Semoga kau bahagia dengan Naruto,'_ batinnya.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Aku tahu aku salah karena mencium Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi kulakukan semua itu hanya karena rasa terima kasihku. Tidak kusangka kalau kau akan melihatnya. Maafkan aku, Naruto..." bisik Sakura. Ia tetap menunduk menolak menatap Naruto. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada pria dihadapannya itu.

Naruto sendiri hanya memandang wanita yang kini bahunya bergetar dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Sakura..." panggil Naruto.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata hijaunya yang sedikit basah karena air mata memandang ke arah mata biru milik pria di hadapannya. Ia harap, dengan apa yang ia ceritakan barusan setidaknya bisa memperbaiki kesalahpahaman yang terjadi pada dua orang itu.

Tangan tan Naruto terulur ke arah wajah Sakura. Diusapnya pelan setetes air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata wanita itu.

"Jangan menangis..." ujarnya kepada wanita itu.

Sakura yang agaknya terkejut karena sikap Naruto hanya bisa mematung diam. Ia tidak bisa menebak apakah pria itu masih marah atau tidak.

"Na-Naruto..."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur lalu menopangkan dagunya sembari menatap kembali ke arah luar kaca restoran.

"Kau tahu Sakura," kata Naruto. "Aku juga mendengar penjelasan yang sama dari Sasuke. Penjelasan mengenai pertunangan yang orang tua kalian rencanakan. Mungkin aku yang dulu akan bersorak gembira karena mendengar pertunangan kalian itu ternyata sudah dibatalkan. Tapi aku bukanlah Naruto yang dulu. Aku sudah berubah. Begitu juga denganmu dan Sasuke. Kita itu tumbuh dan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Naruto."

Naruto terkekeh pelan yang jelas membuat Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku ini sudah berubah dari Naruto yang dulu kau kenal. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjelaskan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi semua itu tidak akan merubah keadaan kita saat ini, Sakura."

Naruto berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menyesap kopi miliknya. Ia mengernyit karena mendapati kopinya sudah dingin sehingga akhirnya ia memesan secangkir kopi lagi.

"...Hubunganku dan Sasuke sudah berakhir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Walau apapun yang terjadi, kami tidak akan bersama lagi,"

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya, `kan? Matamu tidak bisa berbohong."

Naruto tersenyum miris. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya; meminta penjelasan.

"Mencintainya? Aku... aku memang masih mencintainya. Hal itu jelas tidak bisa kupungkiri lagi. Aku masih merasakan bagaimana jatungku yang berdetak kencang dan perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan saat aku bersamanya. Yah, walaupun selama ini perasaanku itu tertutupi dengan rasa kesal dan marahku padanya. Tapi aku sadar, aku memang masih mencintainya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kalian saling mencintai. Kau tidak berpikir untuk melepaskan orang yang kau sayangi karena orang-orang menolak mengakui hubungan kalian `kan?"

"Aku..."

"Naruto!"

Suara seruan seorang wanita memaksa kedua orang itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tapi hampir semua pengunjung restoran itu kini menatap heran ke arah seorang wanita muda yang berdiri di ambang pintu restoran itu. Ia menatap dengan tajam ke arah Naruto kemudian dengan kesal berjalan ke arah meja kedua orang itu.

"Aku memintamu untuk menungguku di sini. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengobrol dengan seorang wanita? Siapa dia, Naruto?" tanya wanita berambut pirang cerah itu. Mata lavender pucatnya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura dan membuat wanita itu tampak tidak nyaman.

"Dia teman SMA-ku. Kebetulan kami bertemu di sini," kata Naruto santai mengacuhkan kemarahan wanita yang kini berdiri di sampingnya sambil menenteng beberapa tas yang dari merk yang tercetak di bagian depan tas-tas tersebut, bisa dipastikan semua tas-tas itu isinya adalah pakaian.

"Teman?" ulang wanita itu. "Aku tidak pernah melihat temanmu ini sebelumnya."

"Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Haruno Sakura. Kami memang tidak pernah bertemu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di Perancis. Makanya kami jarang bertemu," kata Sakura sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wanita di sampingnya.

Dengan susah payah, wanita itu membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"Aku Shion. Maafkan sikap tidak sopanku barusan," kata wanita itu. Ia kemudian meletakkan tas-tas belanjaannya itu di dekat kaki Naruto kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong di samping pria berambut pirang itu. Sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, ia memandang Naruto.

"Sudah lama?" tanya wanita itu.

"Cukup lama sehingga aku bisa menghabiskan tiga buah _pizza_ ukuran besar hanya dengan menunggumu di sini," jawab Naruto. Kembali, ia menyesap kopi pesanannya menghiraukan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya kini sedang menatap kesal padanya. Salahnya sendiri sampai membuatnya menunggu satu jam lebih.

Sakura menatap heran ke arah kedua orang yang duduk di depannya. Bagaimana wanita bernama Shion itu merangkul lengan Naruto dan merajuk meminta maaf karena membuat pria itu membatalkan beberapa jadwalnya hari ini hanya untuk menunggu wanita itu.

"Maaf..." panggil Sakura yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang di hadapannya itu. "Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

Shion menepuk pelan dahinya menyadari kesalahan yang sepertinya tidak sengaja ia lakukan. Sementara Naruto, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain menolak menatap Sakura.

"Naruto belum menceritakan padamu tentangku?" tanya Shion yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari Sakura. "Pantas. Perkenalkan sekali lagi. Aku Shion, tunangannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya temanmu itu terkejut sekali saat tahu kalau kita sudah bertunangan," kata Shion sesampainya mereka di apartemen tempat tinggal Naruto di wilayah Washington. Pusat pemerintahan Amerika Serikat. Wanita berambut pirang itu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur milik Naruto dengan tas-tas belanjaan miliknya yang berserakan di samping tempat tidur tersebut.

Ia benar-benar lelah karena seharian tadi ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkeliling New York, memborong pakaian-pakaian di toko-toko di kota itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbelanja sepuasnya mengingat kesibukan yang dijalaninya sebagai seorang pengacara.

"Naruto, kau dengar aku?" tanyanya kepada pria itu. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur. Terkejut saat melihat Naruto tengah membaringkan dirinya di sofa panjang di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Melepaskan sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya, Shion berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak keluar dari restoran tadi kau lebih banyak diam. Kau juga tidak menolak untuk kuajak berbelanja," kata Shion sambil memainkan helaian rambut pirang pria itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, Shion," kata Naruto. Perlahan, ia menyingkirkan tangan Shion yang memainkan rambutnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Haahhh~ terserah padamu saja," kata Naruto bosan.

Shion mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah kecokelatan pria itu. Jemari putihnya bergerak membelai tiga garis halus di pipi kanan pria itu.

"Shion, hentikan..." kata Naruto yang merasa terganggu. Ia masih memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur.

Tapi bukannya menuruti apa yang Naruto katakan, wanita itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto dan meniupkan udara ke sekitar telinga dan leher pria itu.

"Kau serius ingin aku menghentikannya?" bisik wanita itu tepat di telinga Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab.

Lagi-lagi Shion mendengus melihat tidak adanya reaksi yang ia harapkan dari Naruto. Dengan cepat, ia menarik dagu pria itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan ciuman yang kasar. Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba diserang seperti itu awalnya tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya diam tidak membalas saat lidah Shion mengajaknya bergerak bersama. Tapi lama kelamaan, akhirnya ia mengalah juga dan mulai mengikuti permainan wanita itu.

Lidah kedua orang itu saling bertarung satu sama lain. Meneteskan saliva-saliva dari sudut bibir kedua orang itu. Shion mendorong pelan bahu bidang Naruto hanya untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara karena sedari tadi paru-parunya sudah berteriak kencang meminta udara. Naruto mengalah, ia menarik pelan kepalanya.

"Padahal kau yang mulai duluan," kata Naruto tersenyum sinis ke arah Shion.

"_Shut up, Naruto!"_ bentak wanita itu.

Shion kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Kali ini bukan bibir pria itu yang menjadi incarannya. Jemari lentik miliknya perlahan membuka kancing kemeja biru muda yang dipakai Naruto berniat menyerang sesuatu yang ada di sana.

Tapi, mata lavender pucat miliknya membelalak tidak percaya saat keempat kancing kemeja itu telah terlepas. Di balik kemeja itu, ia melihat dengan jelas beberapa bekas _kissmark_ yang masih sangat baru. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"_Shit!"_ umpat Naruto saat ia sadar apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh Shion. Dengan cepat ia mengancing kembali kemejanya.

"Tidak perlu kau tutupi-pun aku sudah melihat semuanya. Siapa yang menandaimu seperti itu? Sekretaris-mu itukah? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berselingkuh di belakangku, Naruto," kata Shion dengan nada dingin.

"Hinata-_chan_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, Shion," jawab Naruto sambil mendorong pelan tubuh wanita itu dan kemudian berdiri. Dirapikannya kembali pakaiannya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Lalu siapa? Dari yang kulihat, kau pasti melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Ya `kan? Siapa wanita yang beruntung yang baru saja kau tiduri itu?"

"Tidak ada seorang wanita pun, Shion!" bentak Naruto. Hilang sudah kesabarannya menghadapi wanita itu. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah di kantornya. Dan sekarang mendengar wanita itu menuduhkan yang tidak-tidak kepada Hinata yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini membuatnya kesal.

"Tidak ada? Kalau bukan wanita, lalu siapa lagi? Oh..."

Shion menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap pria yang kini berdiri membelakanginya itu dengan tatapan horor menyadari apa yang baru saja melintas dipikirannya.

"Ja-Jadi berita yang kudengar itu benar? KAU BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN SEORANG LAKI-LAKI?" teriaknya. _"How could you do that to me, Naruto!"_

"Shion!" teriak Naruto. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga bisa berhadapan langsung dengan wanita itu.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau duga,"

"Di mananya yang tidak seperti yang aku duga, Naruto! Kau pikir selama kau di Jepang aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku membacanya, Naruto. Membaca gosip mengenai hubunganmu dengan laki-laki Uchiha itu. Aku mencoba percaya kalau semua itu hanya gosip belaka. Tapi sekarang, kurasa berita itu memang benar!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Shion. Wanita itu mengetahui berita tentangnya sewaktu di Jepang. Apa kedua orang tuanya juga tahu? Tapi kalau mereka sudah tahu, mengapa mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya saat kemarin ia menyempatkan diri pulang ke rumah orang tuanya sekembalinya ia dari Jepang?

"_Ji-san_ dan _Ba-san_ belum mendengarnya kalau itu yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Aku melihat beritanya dari artikel di salah satu situs yang biasa aku kunjungi. Aku tahu kau pasti melakukan sesuatu sehingga berita itu tidak menyebar sampai ke sini."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap wanita yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Shion adalah orang yang Naruto tahu seorang wanita cerdas dan sedikit ambisius. Apakah belum sampainya berita itu ke telinga kedua orang tuanya juga karena wanita itu?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tega berbuat seperti ini padaku, Naruto. Setelah tiga tahun kita bertunangan, apakah kau masih belum bisa mencintaiku? Apakah tidak ada sedikitpun tempat di hatimu untukku?" kata Shion sambil menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawabanmu sekarang, Naruto. Lebih baik kau pikirkan saja dahulu. Pikirkan baik-baik mana yang akan kau pilih. Aku atau laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Aku harap apa yang kau pilih nantinya tidak akan membuatmu menyesal,"

Shion mengecup pelan pipi kanan Naruto kemudian beranjak meninggalkan apartemen milik pria itu. Saat Naruto hendak membantunya membawa barang-barang serta mengantar wanita itu pulang ke rumahnya, Shion menolaknya mentah-mentah. Saat ini, ia juga ingin sendiri dulu. Mungkin ini lebih baik bagi mereka saat ini.

"Hubungi saja aku kalau kau sudah memutuskan apa pilihanmu. Tetap bersamaku atau lebih memilih bersama laki-laki itu semuanya ada di tanganmu," kata Shion lalu menghilang di balik pintu apartemen Naruto.

Lagi-lagi, umpatan keluar dari bibir pria itu. Ia benar-benar mengutuki dirinya dan masalah yang baru saja datang padanya. Hanya dalam waktu empat hari saja, hidupnya yang biasanya nyaman dan tenang kini sudah kacau seperti ini. Pria berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah bar kecil yang ada di apartemennya. Diraihnya sebotol _tequilla_ yang terpajang di rak bar tersebut dan meminum isinya langsung dari botol. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perutnya yang masih kosong karena belum sempat makan sejak tadi siang.

Cairan berwarna kekuningan itu mengalir ke kerongkongannya dan perlahan mulai membuatnya nyaman. Sekali lagi ia meneguk minuman beralkohol itu. Terus seperti itu sampai isi dalam botol tersebut hanya tersisa setengahnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya kemudian membenamkan kepalanya pada meja di hadapannya. Mungkin karena pengaruh minuman, membuat pikirannya saat ini lebih ringan. Kembali ia ingin meneguk minuman itu sebelum suara bel mengalun diruangan itu.

Mendengus kesal kepada pengganggu yang baru saja menekan bel pintu apartemennya, Naruto berjalan dengan sedikit limbung ke arah pintu apartemen-nya. Diputarnya kunci pintu itu dan perlahan membuka pintu berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran emas itu. Mata birunya menatap tidak percaya ke arah tamu yang datang menemuinya malam-malam begini.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa yang kau... mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" kata Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. Apakah karena pengaruh alkohol-kah sehingga membuatnya berhalusinasi melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya saat ini? Tapi sepertinya ia baru minum sedikit. Setengah botol _tequilla_ tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya mabuk. Kalau begitu, Sasuke yang di hadapannya saat ini adalah sosok nyata?

"Kau mau membiarkan tamu-mu terus-terusan berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini, Naruto? Aku rasa itu sangat tidak sopan."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar berusaha untuk kembali fokus. Dengan sedikit kikuk, ia menyingkir dari depan pintu apartemennya untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu alamatku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengajak pria berambut _raven_ itu masuk ke ruang tamu miliknya. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mata _onyx_-nya tidak henti-hentinya memandang ke arah sosok Naruto yang berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan dengan sedikit limbung. Sasuke sadar kalau pria itu dalam keadaan setengah mabuk karena dari tubuhnya tercium aroma alkohol. Lagipula, Naruto yang biasanya pastinya tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya begitu saja. Apalagi mengingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, mereka berpisah dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan menbawa beberapa kaleng minuman di pangkuannya. Diserahkannya sebuah kaleng kopi dingin kepada Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria itu. Naruto menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa. Tangan tan-nya meraih sebuah remote yang tergeletak di atas meja di depannya dan mulai menyalakan televisi besar di ruangan itu dengan volume yang kecil.

"...Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke," kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang saat ini sedang menyiarkan siaran langsung sepak bola. Sesekali, ia meneguk kopi dingin dari kalengnya. Berharap sedikit mengurangi reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh minuman beralkohol yang tadi diminumnya. Ia sadar kalau ia tidak boleh mabuk saat Sasuke berada di sini.

"Shikamaru yang memberitahuku saat aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di hotel tempatmu menginap. Aku memaksanya untuk mengatakan di mana alamat tempat tinggalmu di D.C."

"Begitu, lalu apa tujuanmu menemuiku? Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku ingin kau tidak mendekatiku? Sudah cukup masalah yang ditimbulkan karena pertemuan kita ini, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepasmu kali ini, Naruto. Aku sangat menyesali apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan sepuluh tahun yang lalu sehingga membuatmu meninggalkanku. Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Diteguknya kopi dingin di tangannya sampai habis lalu membuka sebuah kaleng lagi.

"Sudah terlambat untuk berkata seperti itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi datar miliknya. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan pria di sampingnya itu.

"Ya Sasuke," kata Naruto. Kali ini ia berpikir untuk menatap pria itu. "Sudah terlambat kalau kau ingin memintaku bersama denganmu karena saat ini aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang. Seorang wanita lebih tepatnya."

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto," desis Sasuke sambil mencengkram erat lengan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" tanya Naruto. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda untuk urusan seperti itu? Tidak, Sasuke. Semua itu memang benar. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Memang hanya pihak keluarga kami saja yang tahu tentang hal ini. Kami memang sengaja tidak memberitakannya secara terang-terangan. Apa gunanya?"

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu padanya. Apakah ini karma karena dulu ia juga merahasiakan pertunangannya dengan Sakura?

Naruto perlu waktu selama beberapa saat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk mencintainya..." gumamnya pelan namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu dengan jelas.

Selama beberapa saat, kedua pria itu hanya diam membisu satu sama lain. Hanya terdengar suara pelan dari arah televisi yang menyala serta suara detak jam di dinding ruangan itu. Kedua orang di ruangan itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Naruto yang sibuk dengan apa yang ia dan Shion bicarakan tadi dan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan apa yang Naruto katakan barusan. Apa memang tidak ada jalan bagi kisah cinta mereka untuk berakhir bahagia? Mengapa selalu saja ada hal yang menghalangi mereka?

"...Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik aku kembali ke hotel saja," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu. Sudah hampir tengah malam.

Lewat sudut matanya, Naruto melihat Sasuke bengun dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Sedikit ragu menggelayuti pikirannya saat melihat pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya. Apakah ia harus menahan Sasuke untuk tetap di sini atau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja padahal ia sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang untuk menemuinya? Bukankah sejak tadi ia memang mengharapkan kedatangan sosok itu?

"Tu-Tunggu, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto sembari berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Err..."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Ia mendengus kecil saat melihat Naruto tidak juga berniat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Naruto..."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan dari Sasuke. Ia menatap heran ke arah Sasuke saat pria itu memandangnya. Harus ia akui, jantungnya kembali berpacu tidak terkendali saat ia memandangi sepasang bola mata sekelam malam itu. Dengan cepat, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dinding berwarna putih di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu sebelum aku pergi, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. "Kalau kau sedang mencoba mencintai wanita yang merupakan tunanganmu itu, apa itu berarti kalau saat ini kau sedang mencintai seseorang?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia ragu apakah harus menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Apakah aku boleh berpikir sedikit egois kalau kau masih mencintaiku? Kumohon jawab aku, Naruto. Jawab pertanyaanku. Kalau memang aku sudah tidak punya tempat lagi di hatimu, mungkin lebih baik ka-"

"Jangan berkata seenaknya seperti itu, Sasuke!" bentak Naruto. Kali ini, pria berambut pirang itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Entah mengapa, kata-kata Sasuke barusan yang terdengar sangat putus asa seperti itu membuatnya marah. Ya, marah. Apakah marah karena begitu mudahnya pria itu menyerah? Menyerah pada keadaan yang menekan mereka?

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto!"

Sasuke menarik pelan lengan pria itu sehingga membuatnya mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak membelai lembut wajah Naruto sehingga membuatnya memejamkan matanya. Naruto merasa sangat nyaman saat tangan putih pucat itu menyentuhnya.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku, Naruto," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tangan tan miliknya balas menggenggam jemari milik Sasuke yang kini mengelus salah satu pipinya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya lalu memandang lekat ke arah kedua bola mata Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Selalu..."

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Review`s Reply:**

**Matsuo Emi: **Tunangannya Naruto udah terjawab kan? Makasih reviewnya...

**diana 'dobe-chan' males login: **Hai juga diana... mau difave? Silahkan kok, saia ga ngelarang *plak!* makasih reviewnya ya...

**Kiryuu: **Sudah saia update. Mudah-mudahan sudah kilat *Kiryuu: masih lama!* #pundung# makasih reviewnya Kiryuu...

**Micon: **Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih reviewnya...

**Namikaze Hanaan mles login: **Kamu benar. Tunangan Naru emang si Shion itu. Buat lemon lagi? ga janji ya, buat lemon yang kemarin saja saia perlu berusaha setengah mati buat nyelesaiinnya. Benar dah, susah sekali... *pasrah* makasih reviewnya ya...

**Dark Dobe: **Ini sudah saia update. Kali ini ga lama seperti kemarin kan? Tunangan Naru udah muncul tuh. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**mizoecchi: **pertama kali review fic Lemon? Maaf untuk typo-nya. Saia nyelesaiin fic ini pas baru bangun. Mata masih setengah merem, makanya banyak typo yang bertebaran*ga ada yang nanya!* Makasih untuk reviewnya...

So, mind to review?

*pundung di pojokan*


	7. Chapter 7: Choice and Decision

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC, **LIME/LEMON**, AU, YAOI, typo, etc **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Selalu..."

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto cukup membuat Sasuke tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Direngkuhnya tubuh pria berambut pirang itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia benar-benar merasa amat sangat bahagia. Tentu. Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang tidak akan merasa bahagia saat orang yang kau cintai mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintaimu.

Apakah kata 'bahagia' cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke saat ini? Bahagia? Senang? Gembira? Tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih dari itu untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya. Mencintainya... selalu...

Bukankah itu berarti kalau selama ini perasaan pria itu tidak berubah untuknya? Bukankah itu berarti tidak ada orang lain yang mengisi hati pria itu? Sepuluh tahun yang mereka habiskan karena sebuah kesalahpahaman akhirnya terbayar sudah. Bukankah ini suatu harga yang pantas?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Tapi... aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu," bisik Naruto di dada Sasuke.

Perkataan Naruto itu mau tidak mau membuat kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya barusan hancur berkeping-keping laksana sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kaca yang membentur lantai yang keras. Ia merasakan dirinya terhempas dengan keras saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan pria dalam dekapannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu itu, Naruto?" kata Sasuke sembari mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tubuh Naruto. Jujur saja, ia merasa takut. Takut kalau ia akan kehilangan Naruto lagi.

Perlahan, Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan pria bermata _onyx_ itu. Ditatapnya kedua iris mata sekelam malam tersebut. "Aku memang mencintaimu, Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kita tidak bisa bersama. Kau dan aku masing-masing mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeda saat ini. Aku... aku yang kau kenal sekarang mempunyai seorang tunangan. Seorang tunangan, Sasuke."

* * *

**D E S T I N Y**

**-Chapter 7: Choice and Decision-**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh pria berambut pirang itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak perduli kalau nantinya Naruto kesulitan bernafas.

"Apa wanita itu lebih penting dariku, Naruto?" bisik Sasuke. Nada suaranya saat ini menyiratkan keputus asaan.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Bukannya ia menganggap kalau Shion itu lebih penting dari Sasuke. Tidak. Bagaimana pun, pria yang memeluknya saat ini lebih penting dari pada Shion. Bahkan mungkin lebih penting dari segala-galanya di dunia ini.

"...Naruto, jawab aku. Apakah wanita itu lebih penting dariku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto sehingga ia bisa menatap iris mata pria itu. "Apakah kau lebih mementingkan pertunangan itu walau kau tahu kau tidak akan bahagia karenanya? Atau kau takut kalau seandainya orang-orang mengetahui hubungan kita dan menentangnya? Itukah yang kau takutkan?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu. Memang, ia merasa takut dan ragu akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia merasa takut dengan reaksi orang-orang terhadap hubungan mereka nantinya. Apakah ia sanggup untuk menghadapi itu semua? Ia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto. Dilepaskannya kedua lengannya yang memeluk tubuh pria itu dan membawa kedua tangannya ke wajah Naruto. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya agar ia bisa menatap dengan jelas wajah tan Naruto.

"Sebegitu ragukah kau dengan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke. "Kalau kau memang ragu, berarti memang jalan kita hanya sampai di sini. Mungkin sebaiknya kau melupakan saja apa yang kita bicarakan barusan."

Kedua mata safir itu melebar mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan. Apakah karena keterdiamannya tadi membuat Sasuke menyangka kalau ia tidak menginginkan hubungan yang sepuluh tahun sempat terputus kini terjalin kembali? Tidak. Bukan itu yang Naruto inginkan. Yang Naruto inginkan saat ini hanyalah bersama dengan Sasuke. Persetan dengan apa anggapan orang-orang tentang hubungan mereka. Yang menjalani hubungan ini adalah mereka sendiri. Bukan orang-orang itu.

Lagipula, sejak kapan Naruto perduli dengan anggapan orang-orang terhadapnya? Bukankah ia itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan anggapan orang-orang itu?

"Sa-Sasuke..." panggil Naruto sambil menahan kepergian pria bermata _onyx_ itu. "Jangan pergi, Sasuke. Tetaplah di sini, kumohon..."

Hanya satu kalimat itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke yang saat itu hendak pergi meninggalkan apartemen Naruto, mengurungkan niatnya. Didorongnya pelan tubuh pria berambut pirang itu ke arah dinding terdekat. Mengunci tubuh Naruto di antara kedua lengannya yang menempel pada dinding.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata safir pria di depannya. Mencari sebuah kepastian di antara sorot mata itu. Kepastian atas apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat kepastian di mata itu. Mata yang begitu ia kagumi selama ini.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah tengkuk pria di hadapannya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Sampai kapan pun, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa bosan menghirup aroma yang memabukkan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke..." panggil Naruto saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh tengkuknya. Dicengkramnya erat kemeja hitam yang dipakai Sasuke saat merasakan bibir pria itu mulai bermain-main di tengkuknya. Ia berusaha menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar saat Sasuke menggigit keras perpotongan leher dan bahunya sambil sesekali menjilat dan menghisap keras bekas gigitan tersebut.

"Keluarkan saja suaramu, Naruto. Tidak akan siapa-siapa di sini, 'kan?" bisik Sasuke disela-sela kegiatannya di tengkuk pria itu.

"Umm... aahh~" desah Naruto saat lagi-lagi pria berambut _raven_ itu menyerang titik-titik sensitif tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan gejolak tubuhnya saat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ia begitu merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan itu.

Merasa kalau Naruto menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, Sasuke mengalihkan bibirnya dari tengkuk pria berambut pirang itu ke arah leher, dagu kemudian bibir Naruto. Meninggalkan jejak basah saat bibirnya bergerak.

"Naruto, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi," bisik Sasuke sesaat sebelum ia mulai menyerang bibir merah Naruto. Dikecupnya bibir merah itu dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya bergerak perlahan ke bagian belakang tubuh Naruto. Membelai lembut punggung tegap itu sementara tangan kirinya menyisiri helaian rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi karena ia sendiri juga berpendapat sama. Kelopak mata kecokelatannya yang terbuka, kini perlahan menutup. Ingin menikmati apa yang Sasuke berikan.

Kecupan lembut Sasuke pada bibir Naruto kini berubah menjadi lumatan kasar yang menuntut. Ditekannya pelan kepala pirang pria di hadapannya tanpa melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Naruto. Rasa yang ia rasakan setiap kali berciuman dengan pria itu selalu sama.

Manis...

Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan setiap kali mengecup bibir itu. Rasanya berbeda sekali dengan bibir wanita-wanita yang pernah berciuman dengannya. Bibir merah yang sangat lembut dan tidak ternoda dengan berbagai macam kosmetik. Bibir yang tidak pernah tersentuh dengan lipstik ataupun _lipgloss_ dan sebangsanya memang terasa berbeda.

Naruto mengerang tertahan saat tiba-tiba saja lidah Sasuke memasuki rongga mulutnya dan mulai bermain-main di dalam sana. Lidahnya yang basah sekaligus lembut itu mulai menjilati seluruh permukaan rongga mulutnya. Sedikit geli dirasakan oleh Naruto saat lidah itu menjilat bagian atas rongga mulutnya kemudian bergerak lincah mendata seluruh giginya.

Saliva mulai bercampur saat Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Diajaknya lidah Naruto untuk bergerak bersama dan ternyata disanggupi oleh pria itu. Kedua organ pengecap itu mulai bergumul satu sama lain dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Mencari siapa yang mendominasi dalam permainan tersebut. Sesekali, terdengar suara keras saat Sasuke menghisap mulut Naruto. Menghisap, kemudian kembali melumatnya.

Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, Naruto mendapati dirinya sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Sasuke yang menindih tubuhnya. Lagi pula memangnya ia akan peduli bagaimana caranya ia sampai ke kamarnya saat dirinya tengah menikmati apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya? Jawabannya tentu saja, tidak. Ia tidak peduli dengan hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana menghabiskan waktunya bersama pria yang ia cintai itu.

Naruto mendapati kalau saat ini Sasuke tengah memandangnya dengan wajah serius. Tanpa berkata apa pun Naruto tahu apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Anggukan singkat dari Naruto sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengerti.

Dengan perlahan, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tan Naruto. Bibirnya lagi-lagi melumat dengan rakus bibir pria itu. Tidak berniat untuk melewatkan setiap jengkalnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi menganggur, kini tidak tinggal diam. Sambil mempertahankan kedua bibir mereka tetap bersatu, ia mulai membuka sisa kancing kemeja yang memang masih terkancing hanya beberapa. Ia tersenyum tipis saat jemari tangannya sukses mengenyahkan atasan pria itu sehingga menampilkan dada bidang Naruto.

"Bekas yang kemarin belum hilang ya?" tanya Sasuke yang beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja memutuskan ciuman mereka. Iris mata sekelam malam miliknya menatap ke aras bekas-bekas _kissmark_ yang ia ingat betul ialah yang membuatnya tempo hati.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau bekas ini tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dua hari," gerutu Naruto karena Sasuke dengan seenaknya menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Hn," kata Sasuke. Jemari putih pucatnya mulai bergerak ke arah bekas-bekas berwarna kemerahan itu dan mengelusnya pelan. Membuat Naruto mendesis karena sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan dari jemari Sasuke.

**[Warning: LIME/LEMON]**

"Hmm... ahhh~ Sa-Sasuke~"

Suara desahan meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir pria berambut pirang itu saat Sasuke mulai menciumi bekas-bekas _kissmark_ yang ia buat sebelumnya sembari mempermainkan tonjolan sebelah kanan di dada Naruto. Mendengar suara desahan kenikmatan dari sosok yang berada dibawahnya membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar itu.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan bekas _kissmark_ itu, bibirnya kini beralih ke arah tonjolan sebelah kiri. Ingin bersikap adil, ia mulai memperlakukan hal yang sama di kedua tonjolan tersebut. Dijilat, diremas, dan sesekali menggigit serta menghisap tonjolan itu sehingga lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat mendesah hebat. Puas dengan kerja tangannya, kini tangan Sasuke itu bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Ia mendecak saat menyadari kalau tubuh bagian bawah pria itu masih tertutup kain.

Naruto mendesis pelan saat merasakan udara dingin menyergap bagian bawah tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang baru saja mengenyahkan celana panjang yang sejak tadi dipakainya lengkap dengan celana dalamnya. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya. Walau ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya ia melakukan 'hal itu' dengan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja ia merasa risih. Apalagi saat ini Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan seduktif seperti itu.

Sasuke memandangi tubuh tanpa busana di bawahnya. Sampai kapan pun, ia sama sekali tidak akan bosan melihatnya. Kulit kecokelatan yang tampak begitu eksotis membuatnya tidak tahan untuk segera menjadikan tubuh itu miliknya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menanggalkan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan melempar begitu saja ke sembarangan tempat. Ia pun segera mendekati sosok pria berambut pirang yang saat ini memalingkan wajahnya; menindih tubuh pria itu.

"Kau mau aku berhenti?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Terlambat untuk berkata seperti itu, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil menatap kedua bola mata sekelam malam itu. Dengan satu gerakan, ia menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat kemudian mencium sekilas bibir pria itu.

Mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut tubuh pria itu. Bergerak perlahan sampai akhirnya jemari putih pucatnya menemukan apa yang sejak tadi ingin digapainya.

Lagi-lagi desahan yang dibarengi dengan erangan menggoda keluar dari bibir Naruto saat Sasuke mempermainkan bagian tubuhnya yang sejak tadi sudah menegang. Diremasnya seprei yang menutupi tempat tidurnya dengan keras saat merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa digambarkan menyerangnya. Berkumpul di dalam perutnya; mencoba untuk keluar.

"Ughh... ahhh~ Sasuke~ le-lebih cepat!" perintah Naruto. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Mata pria itu terpejam erat dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit kecokelatan miliknya.

Sasuke yang mendengar perintah dari Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo permainan tangannya di benda milik pria pirang tersebut. Belum cukup, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menggantinya dengan mulutnya yang basah. Sekali lagi ia mendengar Naruto mendesah nikmat saat ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dalam tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Sa-Sasuke... a-aku... ahhhh~" desah Naruto lega saat beban yang menekan tubuhnya kini sudah terbebas. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, ia kembali membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sosok Sasuke yang saat ini sedang mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit berlumuran sisa-sisa hasratnya dengan punggung tangannya. Lelah. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini karena baru saja ia bisa mengeluarkan hasrat di tubuhnya. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Tapi ia tidak akan tertidur. Tidak sekarang karena ia tahu masih ada yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sa-Sasuke, cepat se-selesaikan," kata Naruto masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil menampakkan seringaian di wajahnya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap sosok Naruto yang kelelahan. Ia memang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya. Tapi tidak dengan terburu-buru. Ia ingin apa yang ia lakukan malam ini berbeda dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tempo hari.

Mata pria berambut _raven_ itu menangkap sesuatu yang ada di atas meja di dekat lemari pakaian milik Naruto. Tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan, ia meraih sebuah botol _body lotion_ dari atas meja lalu kembali ke tempat Naruto.

"Kemarilah, Naruto," kata Sasuke sembari menyodorkan botol berwarna hijau kepada pria itu.

Mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, Naruto mengambil botol tersebut dan membuka tutup botolnya lalu mulai melumuri benda milik Sasuke sembari memijat dan meremas dengan agak keras yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengerang. Sambil menikmati sentuhan Naruto pada benda miliknya, jemari Sasuke bergerak perlahan ke arah bagian belakang tubuh pria itu. Ditusukkannya satu jemarinya yang panjang pada lubang milik Naruto.

Seperti sebelumnya, rasa tidak nyaman segera Naruto rasakan saat Sasuke mulai memainkan jari-jari lentiknya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengerang tertahan saat jari kedua ditusukkan kembali. Tanpa sadar, ia mencengkram benda milik Sasuke lebih keras dari yang seharusnya.

"Tahan sedikit lagi, Naruto," kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Ditawannya kembali bibir Naruto yang sudah membengkak hanya agar ia melupakan sedikit rasa sakit saat ia memasukkan jari ketiganya ke dalam lubang Naruto.

Naruto menarik wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke dan mendesah keras saat pria berambut _raven_ itu menemukan prostatnya. Segera saja Sasuke menarik kembali ketiga jemarinya. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu mulai menuntun tubuh Naruto sehingga benda miliknya berada tepat di bawah lubang pria itu.

Naruto berteriak keras saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan benda miliknya. Dicengkramnya dengan keras bahu Sasuke sehingga membuat pria itu meringis pelan. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan lagi atas rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya sehingga tanpa sadar setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Melihat kalau pria di hadapannya tampak menahan sakit, jemari tangan Sasuke pun bergerak ke arah benda milik Naruto. Diremas dan sesekali mengocok benda itu. Tidak lama kemudian, tampaknya Naruto sudah mulai tenang. Ia pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda.

Desahan, erangan serta rintihan lagi-lagi terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Suhu di kamar itu meningkat drastis. Pendingin ruangan pun tampaknya tidak lagi berguna karena apa yang mereka lakukan. Walau pendingin sudah di-stel di bawah suhu yang seharusnya pun, tetap saja kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih itu bermandikan keringat.

Selama beberapa lama, hanya terdengar suara-suara yang menyiratkan kenikmatan duniawi di ruangan itu sampai akhirnya suara-suara itu terhenti saat masing-masing dari mereka meneriakkan nama pasangannya. Mengakhiri aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

**[LEMON END]**

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi, Naruto," kata Sasuke sembari mengecup pelan kening pria dalam pelukannya. Keringat yang mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya tidak menghentikan Sasuke untuk memeluk tubuh pria berambut pirang itu.

"Terima kasih juga, Sasuke," gumam Naruto. Mata safirnya menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang mereka lakukan tadi bisa selama ini. Sambil menguap lebar, Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan, ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Menyambut kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"_Good night, Naruto,"_ bisik Sasuke sembari menyusul Naruto untuk tidur.

**...**

Naruto merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat wajah tidur Sasukelah yang ia lihat pertama kalinya begitu ia bangun tidur pagi ini. Jemari kecokelatan miliknya bergerak perlahan ke arah wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis mengamati wajah di hadapannya. Sepuluh tahun yang telah mereka lalui memang telah mengubah segalanya.

Sasuke yang sekarang dilihatnya sudah banyak berubah dibandingkan dengan Sasuke sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya masih tampan seperti dulu. Hanya saja Sasuke yang sekarang terkesan lebih dewasa.

Naruto mengelus lembut tulang pipi pria yang masih juga belum membuka matanya padahal hari sudah hampir mendekati siang. _'Apa selama sepuluh tahun ini sudah membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang malas untuk bangun pagi?'_ batin Naruto.

Mendadak, suara dering telepon menyadarkan Naruto dari kegiatannya mengamati wajah tidur Sasuke. Meringis pelan menahan sakit yang menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya, Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya; mencari di mana suara yang ia yakini berasal dari ponsel miliknya itu berada. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat ini dirinya tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun.

Selama beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya Naruto menemukan ponsel miliknya tergeletak di atas sofa di kamarnya. Buru-buru ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Hinata?" gumam Naruto membaca nama yang tertera di LCD ponselnya.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" kata Naruto menjawab telepon dari sekretarisnya itu.

"_Ma-Maaf saya menganggu Anda, Naruto-sama. Saya sedikit cemas karena sampai siang ini Anda tidak juga muncul di kantor. Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Hinata dari seberang telepon.

Naruto mengutuki dirinya sendiri atas kecerobohannya kali ini. Gara-gara apa yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan sampai jam tiga pagi tadi, ia melupakan kalau hari ini masih hari kantor.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-_chan_. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Bisa kau membatalkan semua agendaku hari ini dan memindahkannya ke hari lain? Kurasa aku tidak akan ke kantor hari ini."

"_Baiklah. Akan saya laksanakan. Apa saya perlu memanggilkan dokter untuk Anda, Naruto-sama?"_

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto.

"_Sama-sama, Naruto-sama. Semoga cepat sembuh,"_

Naruto menghela nafasnya setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan Hinata sudah terputus. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk membolos kerja. Berarti besok pekerjaannya di kantor pastilah menumpuk. Sepertinya setelah ini ia lebih baik memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti barang beberapa hari saja.

"Apa kata karyawanmu kalau tahu kau ternyata membolos, bukannya sakit seperti yang kau katakan."

Tubuh pria berambut pirang itu sedikit tersentak saat merasakan lengan yang kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, ia mendapati kepala Sasuke yang bersandar pada bahunya. Sensasi aneh kembali ia rasakan saat kulitnya yang tidak dilapisi sehelai benang pun kini bersentuhan dengan kulit pria itu.

"Kapan kau bangun?" tanya Naruto yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di kamarnya yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna kuning gading.

"Baru saja saat mendengar suara berisik dari ponselmu," jawab pria bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Maaf membangunkanmu."

"Hn,"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kedua orang itu. Bagi mereka, kata-kata itu tidaklah penting saat ini. Bersama dengan orang yang disayangi itu jauh lebih penting. Bukankah itu yang seharusnya?

"...Ini sudah siang. Kau tidak lapar, Sasuke? Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto setelah hampir sepuluh menit lebih mereka hanya diam seperti itu.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk memakanmu daripada makan makanan lain," kata Sasuke dengan nada santai sambil menguap kecil. Perlahan, ia mulai melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidur di kamar itu. Dengan asal-asalan ia mulai memakai celana panjang yang semalam ia pakai tanpa berniat memakai kemeja hitamnya.

"_Shut up, Sasuke!"_ bentak Naruto.

Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan mulai memunguti baju-bajunya yang berserakan di lantai apartemennya. Saat ia hendak meninggalkan kamarnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, lengannya telah terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh pria bermata _onyx_ itu. Membuatnya kini terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus pelan menanggapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. "Aku mau mandi. Kau tidak merasa tubuhmu lengket?"

"Hn. Nanti saja, aku masih ingin seperti ini dulu."

Tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa membantah pria yang kini memeluknya itu, Naruto pun akhirnya menyandarkan dirinya pada dada Sasuke. Mata safirnya memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Lagi-lagi kedua orang itu lebih memilih keheningan sebagai teman mereka.

...

"...Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Naruto," kata Sasuke yang kini mulai menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu pria berambut pirang itu. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu? Bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Apa kau pernah memikirkan semua itu?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya memandangi lantai di kamarnya. Bohong kalau ia tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan. Memang, dulu ia tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah ini karena ia sudah bertunangan dengan Shion, calon yang kedua orang tuanya pilihkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Ia dan Sasuke bukan lagi teman, _rival_, atau mantan kekasih seperti beberapa hari kemarin. Hubungan mereka boleh dikatakan tidak sedangkal itu sekarang. Mau tidak mau, Naruto pun memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

"A-Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto.

Ya... ia memang tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Di satu sisi, ia ingin bersama dengan orang yang sejak dulu dicintainya. Tapi ia sadar, hubungan yang ia jalin dengan Sasuke saat ini pastinya akan mendapat banyak tentangan. Baik dari keluarganya ataupun keluarga Sasuke.

"Kau ragu dengan hubungan kita ini?"

"Aku tidak pernah ragu, Sasuke. Hanya..." Naruto berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "...hanya saja keadaan kita saat ini berbeda dengan keadaan kita sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau sosok yang sedang memeluknya saat ini sedikit tersentak.

"Di mananya yang berbeda?" desis Sasuke. "Bukankah dulu dan sekarang kita mengalami hal yang sama. Kalau dulu akulah yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku, maka sekarang adalah kau. Di mananya yang berbeda?"

Terdengar Naruto menghela nafasnya. Memang, posisi mereka dulu dan sekarang tidak ada bedanya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah seorang Namikaze Naruto yang polos, _hyperactive_, serta ceroboh. Dirinya yang sekarang adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto, Direktur dari _Rasengan Interprize_. Segala tindak-tanduknya diamati oleh orang-orang sekitarnya.

"...Kita tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari orang-orang sekitar kita. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau seandainya mereka tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

Bukannya Sasuke takut terhadap reaksi tidak setuju keluarganya. Ia sudah bersiap-siap menerima konsekuensi dari hubungan yang ia dan Naruto jalani saat ini. Ia tidak pernah berharap lebih kalau seandainya nanti Ayah dan Ibunya akan merestui hubungan ini. Tidak. Bermimpi pun ia tidak pernah.

Yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini hanyalah sikap Naruto nanti. Apakah ia peduli terhadap apa kata kedua orang tuanya atau tidak, hanya Naruto yang berhak untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto harus mengambil keputusannya sendiri.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke karena tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya barusan. Tangan putih pucatnya bergerak dari pinggang pria itu. Dengan perlahan, ia membalik tubuh Naruto sehingga pria itu kini berhadapan dengannya.

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Naruto. Jarak yang sangat dekat memungkinkan Sasuke untuk merasakan setiap hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung pria itu. Bola matanya yang sekelam malam tersebut memandang lurus ke arah bola mata safir Naruto.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Pria berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Ia sedang berpikir. Berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Ada dua pilihan yang harus diambilnya saat ini. Pertama, apakah ia harus memilih Sasuke walau apapun yang akan terjadi. Memilih laki-laki yang dicintainya dibandingkan dengan keluarga dan tunangannya walau nantinya banyak pihak yang tidak menyetujui apa yang ia pilih. Ataukah pilihan kedua di mana ia akan menerima apa yang sudah dipersiapkan kedua orang tuanya untuk masa depannya. Menikah dengan Shion yang tidak dicintainya dan membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi apakah ia akan bahagia saat memilih Shion dan kedua orang tuanya? Naruto sudah tahu kalau ia tidak akan bahagia dengan semua itu. Ia tidak akan bahagia walau ia memiliki semua benda di dunia ini tapi tidak ada sosok yang kau cintai di dunia ini. Sebenarnya sangat mudah bagi Naruto untuk memilih dua pilihan itu. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau seandainya kita lebih memilih kebahagiaan kita? Bukankah hidup itu mengajarkan kita untuk mencari dan menggapai kebahagiaan kita sendiri?

Perlahan, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Sasuke. Kali ini ia yakin apa yang harus dipilihnya. Ia sudah memutuskan.

"Kita hadapi ini bersama," kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya saat mendengar apa yang ia harapkan akhirnya keluar dari bibir pria bermbut pirang itu. Tangannya kembali merangkul tubuh Naruto. Kali ini tidak akan ia biarkan lagi sosok itu menghilang dari hidupnya. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sasuke sembari mengecup pelan ujung telinga Naruto. Ia bersyukur Naruto memutuskan apa yang terbaik baginya walau nantinya mereka harus berhadapan dengan banyak pihak yang tidak menyukai hubungan mereka.

Kedua orang itu kembali mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam kecupan lembut. Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau di saat yang sama seseorang tengah berjalan memasuki pintu apartemen Naruto dan berjalan ke arah kamar pria berambut pirang itu.

Shock... adalah ekspresi pertama yang terlukis di wajahnya saat melihat dua orang pria tengah larut dalam ciuman mereka.

"Na-Naruto..." panggil sosok berambut pirang yang mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik yang hampir sama dengan Naruto.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, otomatis Naruto mengalihkan dirinya dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Mata safir-nya menatap tidak percaya ke arah sosok yang begitu dikenalnya yang saat ini menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Nee-Nee-chan..." _

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Review`s Reply:**

**Just Ryu: **Ryu-san sampe deg-degan? Sepertinya sisi puitis saia sedang kumat *sepaked*. makasih untuk reviewnya ya...

**Kiryuu: **Yosh! Makasih untuk reviewnya ya, Kiryuu #peluk2#

**Micon: **Makasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fic ini, ya...

**Qby-chan: **Salam kenal juga, Qby-chan~ Untuk MinaKushi disini, saia buat mereka ga setuju hubungan SasuNaru. Yah, karena disini memang hubungan sesama jenis itu saia buat menjadi hubungan yang tidak wajar(?) semacam itulah. Makasih untuk reviewnya...

**Dark Dobe: **Maaf Dobe-san, kali ini saia tidak bisa update super fasterrrr *pundung di pojokan* makasih untuk review-nya ya...

**Rosanaru: **Makasih atas pujiannya. Lemon? Udah kan? Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Sou`s Note: **ugh... lagi-lagi dipotong pas scene seperti itu #dilempar ke laut#

yang kemaren2 minta Lemon, sudah dikabulin di chapter ini ya. Mudah-mudahan sesuai dengan selera *readers: emang makanan?*

Umm... A-Ano, maaf kalau saia updatenya lama. Bukan maksud untuk menelantarkan fic ini atau apa. Hanya saja, saia memang lama meng-update kalau membuat Lemon. Mencari mood-nya susah sekali.

Hontou ni gomennasai, minna-san~

Review?


	8. Chapter 8: Bad News

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning :** OOC, AU, YAOI, typo, etc **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**D E S T I N Y**

**Chapter 8: Date?**

* * *

"Jelaskan!" perintah wanita berambut pirang pucat kepada kedua pria yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. Mata biru wanita itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap seolah-olah meminta penjelasan atas apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Kalian mau menjelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi, atau hanya diam seperti itu? Kau mau aku menceritakan apa yang kulihat tadi pada _Tou-san_, Naruto?" ancam wanita itu saat kedua orang di hadapannya tidak juga mau membuka suara.

Tidak juga mendapat penjelasan dari kedua orang itu, membuat Deidara hanya bisa mengelus dadanya perlahan. Ia belum bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya tadi. Bagaimana mungkin di pagi hari seperti ini ia sudah disuguhkan sebuah adegan panas antara dua orang pria dewasa dan dalam keadaan hanya berpakaian seadanya. Apalagi salah satu pria itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Kalau saja saat ini ia tidak sedang hamil, ia pasti sudah mencaci maki apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu.

"...Sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang tadi kalian lakukan walau semua itu sudah kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Naruto," kata Deidara. "Bagaimana bisa kau... kau berbuat seperti itu!"

"_Nee-chan_, tenangkan emosimu. Kau sedang hamil, ingat?" kata Naruto. "Jangan sampai kandunganmu terganggu."

Ingin rasanya Deidara memukul kepala Adik satu-satunya itu karena bisa-bisanya mengkhawatirkan orang lain dari pada memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Apa ia tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya bukan Deidara yang masuk ke apartemennya? Bagaimana kalau seandainya saja orang lain yang tiba-tiba masuk ke tempat itu? Apa jadinya dengan Naruto nanti? Deidara sama sekali tidak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya; berusaha mengontrol emosi yang melandanya saat ini. Matanya masih tetap tidak beralih dari kedua pria di hadapannya. Di mana saat ini, Naruto tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa sementara wajah pria itu sedang menatap keluar jendela apartemennya.

"...Kau itu Sasuke, kan? Adik Itachi-_san_?" tanya Deidara memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah pria berambut _raven_ yang saat ini terlihat sedang menundukkan wajahnya menatap lantai seolah-olah itu adalah kegiatan yang menarik.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Apa seluruh kata 'hn' itu adalah _trademark_ keluarga Uchiha?"

Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab. Entah apa maksud dari pertanyaan wanita itu barusan.

"Naruto..." kata Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke ke arah Naruto. "...kau mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya atau aku yang harus berspekulasi sendiri?"

"Tidak ada yang harus kujelaskan, _Nee-chan_," kata Naruto dengan nada amat sangat bosan.

"Kau bilang tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" bentak Deidara dengan nada tinggi. "Aku melihat Adikku berciuman panas dengan seorang pria tanpa sehelai pakaian pun kau bilang tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan? Banyak sekali yang perlu dijelaskan di sini, Naruto!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa bosan karena Deidara terus menerus mendesaknya. Bukan maunya jika Deidara sampai melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan pagi tadi. Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruh Deidara untuk masuk ke apartemennya dengan seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Dari pada menanyakan hal itu," kata Naruto. "Apa yang _Nee-chan_ lakukan dengan datang pagi-pagi seperti ini ke apartemenku?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto," desis wanita pirang itu.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Deidara mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto. "Semalam Shion datang menemuiku," kata Deidara pada akhirnya. Ia memilih untuk mengalah terlebih dahulu. "Ia datang padaku sambil menangis. Walau seperti itu, ia sama sekali menolak untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Ia menangis selama beberapa lama kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja. Kupikir kalian sedang bertengkar atau apa. Makanya hari ini aku ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Tapi tahu-tahunya..."

Deidara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Naruto pasti tahu sendiri apa yang ia maksud. "Bagaimana kau tega berbuat seperti ini, Naruto. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiranmu? Apa karena inilah Shion bersikap seperti itu?"

"Tolong jangan menyalahkan Naruto karena hal ini, Deidara-_san_," kata Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati pertengkaran kedua Kakak-beradik itu. Awalnya ia merasa ia tidak pantas ikut campur. Tapi setelah melihat Deidara memojokkan Naruto seperti barusan, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam saja.

"Oh, jadi aku harus menyalahkanmu. Begitu maksudmu, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Deidara dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau harus menyalahkanku," balas Sasuke yang masih memasang ekspresi _stoic_ seolah-olah ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Deidara padanya. "Aku merasa kalau yang kami lakukan itu sama sekali tidak salah. Kami melakukan semua itu karena kami ingin. Bukan dari paksaan pihak manapun."

"Salah kalau kau melakukannya dengan pria yang sudah bertunangan."

"Hanya bertunangan, kan? Mereka belum menikah."

"Ta-"

"_Nee-chan_," potong Naruto cepat. "Apa yang Sasuke katakan itu benar. Kami melakukannya karena kami ingin. Aku mencintainya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shion? Apa kau tidak mencintainya?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku mencoba mencintainya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku untuk mencintainya."

Naruto yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya. Lewat sudut matanya ia melirik ke arah pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke masih memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah datarnya yang biasa. Tapi bagi Naruto, ia bisa merasakan kalau pria itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama saat ini. Sama-sama cemas.

Naruto mengutuki dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi saat ini. Gara-gara terlalu terbuai dengan apa yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan, ia sama sekali lupa untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kecerobohannya itu bisa mengakibatkan hal seperti ini. Lagi pula, apa kau akan mempedulikan hal-hal sepele semacam itu saat bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai? Semua sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"...Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sekejam ini, Naruto," kata Deidara mengalihkan pria berambut pirang itu dari lamunannya. "Kalau kau memang tidak mencintai Shion, lalu mengapa sampai sekarang kau masih mempertahankan hubungan ini? Kau ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukannya ia ingin menyakiti Shion. Tidak, ia tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Yang ia pikirkan saat orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Shion dengannya tiga tahun lalu, ia berharap kalau bersama wanita itu ia bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Ia berpikir kalau bertunangan dengan Shion, perlahan-lahan ia bisa belajar mencintai wanita itu dan melupakan Sasuke. Tapi nyatanya ia salah. Walau sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun, atau selama apapun ia tidak akan bisa melupakan pria itu karena ia sadar, ia mencintainya.

Apakah yang ia pikirkan ini salah? Apa ia tidak boleh egois kali ini?

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya. Sentuhan yang sangat lembut yang ia tahu apa itu. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sasuke kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pria itu.

Deidara hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua pria di hadapannya. Bukannya ia memandang rendah atau jijik terhadap penyuka sesama jenis. Selama bertahun-tahun dibesarkan di Amerika, ia menjadi terbiasa dengan semua itu.

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya, Naruto?" tanya Deidara. Dengan mantap, Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia yakin dengan keputusannya tadi.

Kembali, helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari wanita berambut panjang itu. Ia kemudian berdiri sambil merapikan _long dress_ kuning gading yang ia pakai; meraih tas berwarna cokelat yang sejak tadi tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Terserah kalian saja."

"_Nee-chan_, ka-"

"Aku bilang itu terserah kalian saja. Aku bukanlah orang kolot seperti kedua orang tua kita dan aku sama sekali tidak akan ikut campur terhadap hubungan apapun yang kalian jalani saat ini. Itu semua terserah kalian," kata Deidara sambil menatap kedua pria di hadapannya. "Tapi satu hal yang kuminta darimu, Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah Kakak perempuannya.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan hubungan kalian ini. Cepat atau lambat akan ada orang yang tahu. Lebih baik kau selesaikan semuanya secepat yang kau bisa. Aku tidak ingin _Tou-san_ sampai melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, _Nee-chan_."

Deidara hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

...

"Sudah selesai?" tanya seorang pria memakai kacamata hitam dari kursi kemudian mobilnya. Ia melirik ke arah Deidara yang berdiri di depan pintu mobil _Mercedes Benz_ silver miliknya.

"Sudah. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Deidara. Wanita itu membuka pintu mobil dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang; di samping pria berambut merah bata tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Adikmu?" Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk sembari menyisiri rambut panjangnya dengan jemari tangannya yang lentik.

"Lalu?"

"Lebih baik kuceritakan saja di rumah, _Danna_," kata Deidara. "Ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang rumit."

Mengerti kalau sepertinya pembicaraannya akan sangat panjang, pria itu segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Perlahan, mobil yang ditumpangi Deidara melaju pelan membelah jalanan kota Washington yang ramai; meninggalkan _Westbrook Apartment_ di belakangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah gedung tempat tinggal Naruto.

**Sementara di saat yang sama...**

"Aku merasa lebih baik mati saja," gumam Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke; memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto."

Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto yang bersandar padanya. Digerakkannya tangan kanannya dan mulai membelai lembut rambut pirang pria itu. Membuat Naruto semakin merasa nyaman sehingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyurukkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke tidak mengomentari apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Ia hanya diam sembari memandang ke arah luar jendela di ruangan itu. Langit di luar yang tadinya mendung, mendadak berubah cerah. Entah kapan cuaca berubah, Sasuke tidak sadar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia masih sibuk menyamankan dirinya karena Sasuke kini memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku mengambil cuti di Sharingan."

"Aku juga."

Keduanya kembali terdiam cukup lama menikmati kebersamaan mereka hari ini sampai tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendadak bangun. Mata safir miliknya menatap tepat ke kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Hei, kau mau jalan-jalan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap bosan ke arah keramaian di depannya. Ia mengumpat lebih kepada dirinya sendiri karena mau-maunya menuruti pria pirang itu untuk meninggalkan apartemen Naruto yang nyaman hanya untuk pergi berkeliling New York City.

Membenarkan posisi topi _baseball_ yang ia kenakan, Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menyusuri _Times Square_ yang terkenal sebagai salah satu perlintasan pejalan kaki tersibuk di dunia dan pusat industri besar dunia.

"Apa ini pilihan pertama jalan-jalan kita?" tanya Sasuke saat ia sudah bisa mensejajari langkah kaki Naruto. Sesekali ia berusaha menghindari tubuhnya tertabrak oleh pejalan kaki lain. Inilah sebabnya ia sama sekali tidak suka keramaian. Benar-benar sesak dan terkadang menyebalkan. Apalagi saat melihat orang-orang yang tidak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang ke arahmu.

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana New York kalau belum pernah ke _Times Square_," kata Naruto dengan nada santai. Ia benar-benar tidak memperdulikan protes dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya, Naruto. Dan pendapatku tetap sama. Ini menyebalkan. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini."

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar nada tidak setuju yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja ia tidak peduli. Mata safir-nya sibuk memandang ke arah jejeran bangunan-bangunan yang merupakan gedung-gedung pertunjukan drama, alat musik, dan hotel-hotel kelas atas.

Sebenarnya mereka salah karena mengunjungi _Times Square_ di siang hari seperti sekarang. _Times Square_ di siang hari tidak ubahnya seperti bagian-bagian kota New York pada umumnya. Tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Semuanya biasa-biasa saja. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang karena mengejar waktu dan kesibukan yang mereka lakukan.

Kalau seandainya mereka mau datang saat malam tiba, kita akan disuguhi pemandangan gemerlap kota New York yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah pergi bersenang-senang.

Sasuke yang kesal karena sejak tadi diajak berputar-putar sepanjang _Seventh Street_, menarik tangan kecokelatan Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu meja di sebuah _coffee shop_ tidak jauh dari tempat meraka tadi.

"Kita istirahat dulu," kata Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hendak protes. "Kita belum makan sejak tadi pagi, ingat?"

Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus mengakuinya. Mereka sama sekali belum mengisi perut mereka sejak semalam. Ia heran bagaimana ia lupa tentang itu. Diliriknya Sasuke yang saat ini tengah membuka topi dan jaket hitam miliknya sehingga kaos _turtleneck_ biru tua yang ia pakai terlihat jelas; memamerkan tubuh atletis miliknya. Memang, sebelum pergi ke tempat ini, Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap untuk sekadar mengganti baju.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa sejak tadi Naruto terus menatapnya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Memang tidak boleh?"

"Hn,"

Pembicaraan ringan kedua pria itu terhenti sejenak saat seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka; menanyakan apa yang dipesan kedua pria itu.

"Sepertinya pelayan itu tertarik padamu, _Teme_," kata Naruto sesaat setelah pelayan tadi itu pergi. Ia melihat dengan jelas saat pelayan itu mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita."

"Ia akan patah hati mendengar perkataanmu itu," kata Naruto lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Apa aku pernah peduli?"

Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia melihat wanita berambut merah panjang itu mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang lagi-lagi juga mengacuhkannya. Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah melihat adegan di depannya.

"Berhenti tertawa dan cepat habiskan makananmu," desis Sasuke.

Naruto tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Dengan cepat ia mulai menghabiskan sepiring _sandwich_ tuna dan segelas _cappuchino_ pesanannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau hari ini ia bisa pergi hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Apa ia boleh menganggap ini semua adalah kencan? Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke juga berpikiran yang sama dengannya.

Selama beberapa puluh menit selanjutnya, kedua orang itu hanya diam sambil menikmati makanan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menikmati _black coffee_ pesanannya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang melirik ke arahnya. Bahkan ada seorang pengunjung yang secara terang-terangan mengajak pria itu berkenalan namun tentu saja diacuhkan olehnya.

"Kau itu memakai _pheromone_ ya?" tanya Naruto disela-sela aktivitas makan siangnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, ke manapun mereka pergi ada saja yang berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet makan. Ia sudah selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya dan kini berniat untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari di kawasan ini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berdiri di depan _coffee shop_ tadi. Mata onyx miliknya menyapu keadaan sekitarnya. Tetap saja _Times Square_ selalu ramai. Penuh sesak dengan orang-orang dan bangunan tinggi di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Tidak sengaja matanya tertuju ke arah Gedung _One Times Square_ yang dinding bagian luarnya dipasangi papan iklan dan sebuah televisi berlayar lebar.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi model sebuah ponsel, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan Sasuke tertuju. Ia menatap layar televisi besar di gedung tersebut dengan tatapan biasa. Menatap dirinya di televisi bagi Naruto adalah hal yang biasa.

"Tahun ini Rasengan membuka pangsa pasar di bidang benda elektronik khususnya telepon selular. Mereka memintaku untuk menjadi model untuK produk pertama kami. _Launching_-nya sendiri akan diadakan nanti malam," kata Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Hn,"

Hanya itu komentar yang keluar dari bibir pria berambut _raven_ itu. Pantas saja beberapa kali ia melihat pengunjung _coffee shop_ tadi mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto sambil berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil kembali menyeret pria itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

**...**

Setelah puas mengelilingi _Times Square_, Naruto kembali menyeret Sasuke menjelajahi bagian sisi New York yang lain. Kali ini pria berambut pirang itu mengajak Sasuke mengunjungi _Central Park_ . Masih di wilayah yang sama dengan _Times Square_. Apalagi kalau bukan Manhattan. Lagi-lagi ke tempat yang ramai yang jelas saja membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Hei, sekali-kali ke tempat ini tidak ada salahnya, kan?" tanya Naruto. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menatap heran ke arah Sasuke-mengapa pria yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini begitu membenci keramaian?

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. _Central Park_ hari ini selalu sama seperti hari-hari yang biasanya. Selalu ramai seolah-olah orang-orang yang tinggal di New York tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Tanpa sengaja, mata safir Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang menarik untuknya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat duduknya yang sekarang sehingga mau tidak mau, Sasuke menatap heran ke arah punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

Tidak berniat untuk memusingkan kemana perginya Naruto, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah danau luas yang terhampar di hadapannya. Semilir angin yang berhembus, membelai lembut wajahnya; membuat pria berambut _raven_ itu merasa nyaman.

"Sasuke, kau mau?"

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya membuat Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto yang sudah kembali entah dari mana. Saat melihat apa yang disodorkan padanya, barulah Sasuke tahu kemana perginya pria berambut pirang itu barusan.

"Aku tidak suka es krim, Naruto," gumam Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah danau. Melihat sekelompok burung-burung yang sedang bermigrasi kini tengah berkeliaran di pinggir danau sambil sesekali berusaha menangkap ikan di danau tersebut.

"Ini rasa kopi. Tidak manis," ujar Naruto yang mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi taman berwarna putih itu. Tangan kanannya masih terulur memegang sebuah _cone_ es krim sementara tangan kirinya memegangi es krim lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ambil sebelum ini mencair," kata Naruto.

Walau Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, tapi akhirnya ia mau juga mengambil es krim dari tangan Naruto lalu mencicipinya sedikit. Memang benar kalau rasanya tidak manis.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sasuke menikmati es krim tadi.

"Sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Ya kan?" kata Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah danau yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari senja. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau hari sudah beranjak sore.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Berusaha menikmati keheningan di antara mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar mereka yang saat ini sangat ramai. Penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas yang mereka sukai. _Jogging_, bersepeda, atau hanya sekadar berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang ber-_skating_ di salah satu tempat _skating_ yang disediakan di _Central Park_. Mereka sepertinya tidak peduli dengan cuaca yang dingin saat itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruto," kata Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven_ itu berdiri sambil mengibaskan celana _jeans_ hitam yang ia pakai karena sedikit kotor. Ia meraih jaket hitamnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi taman kemudian memakainya.

"Yeah, kurasa cukup jalan-jalan untuk kali ini. Lagipula aku harus bersiap-siap. Aku tidak ingin Hinata-_chan_ memarahiku gara-gara aku melupakan acara malam ini," kata Naruto yang juga berdiri sambil memakai jaket orange miliknya; menutupi kemeja hitam yang ia pakai.

Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan _Central Park_ tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mencekal lengannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. Belum sempat ia bertanya ada apa dengan pria itu, Sasuke buru-buru menarik Naruto ke arah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar lalu membenturkan tubuh Naruto ke batang pohon tersebut.

"A-"

"Aku tidak ingin kencan ini berakhir begitu saja," bisik Sasuke di telinga kecokelatan Naruto.

Tanpa sempat mencerna apa maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke, pria berambut _raven_ itu sudah terlebih dahulu menawan bibir Naruto. Diciumnya lembut bibir Naruto sembari memeluk erat tubuh pria itu dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menahan leher jenjang Naruto.

"_Vannila_," gumam Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia ingat dengan es krim apa yang dibeli Naruto barusan. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai menjilati belahan bibir Naruto untuk menikmati sisa-sisa es krim yang masih tertinggal di bibir pria berambut pirang itu. Kalau seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menikmati es krim semanis apapun.

"Mmmpphh..." gumam Naruto tidak jelas saat ia merasakan Sasuke melumat bibirnya dengan rakus. Melumat bahkan sesekali menghisap bibir bagian luarnya. Sedikit panik yang ia rasakan mengingat kalau saat ini mereka berada di tempat umum. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka saat ini? Naruto berusaha mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke namun sepertinya percuma saja karena Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto pun mengalah. Ia berhenti melawan dan kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman pria di hadapannya. Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat kalau mulai sekarang mereka akan menghadapi semuanya bersama? Naruto harusnya sudah tidak lagi peduli apa kata orang terhadapnya. Dan memang itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Kedua orang itu menghentikan ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan sisa-sisa saliva yang masih menetes di sudut bibirnya, Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau memang tidak mengenal tempat, _Teme_," desah Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kembali, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kecokelatan Naruto. "Memang kenapa kalau aku seperti itu?" bisiknya.

Jemari putih pucat Sasuke bergerak perlahan ke arah kemeja hitam yang dipakai Naruto. Dilepaskannya dua buah kancing teratas kemeja tersebut dan menyingkapnya sedikit sehingga menampilkan tengkuk kecokelatan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Boleh?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia hanya ingin apa yang mereka lakukan segera berakhir. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi ke kantornya.

Tidak membuang-buang kesempatan, Sasuke menyerang leher jenjang Naruto. Suara desahan menggoda keluar dari bibir pria pirang tersebut saat Sasuke mulai menjilat, menggigit kemudian tidak lupa menghisap salah satu titik sensitif Naruto. Naruto sama sekali lupa di mana saat ini mereka berada. Yang ia ingat hanyalah bagaimana Sasuke memanjanya.

**...**

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Naruto-_kun_. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hinata saat melihat wajah cerah atasannya muncul di kantornya malam ini. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tidak enak badan.

"Apa terlihat jelas seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil meraih satu stel jas Armani yang disodorkan Hinata padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak sempat untuk kembali ke apartemennya di Washington sekadar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Salahkanlah Sasuke yang tidak membiarkan Naruto pergi. Malah pria berambut _raven_ itu berniat untuk memesan sebuah kamar hotel di dekat _Central Park_ hanya agar Naruto tidak pergi ke kantornya.

"Begitulah. Jadi apa yang menyebabkan seorang Namikaze Naruto tiba-tiba saja meminta sekretarisnya untuk mencarikan jas untuknya? Kupikir bukannya kau berada di apartemenmu, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata sambil membantu Naruto mengenakan jas-nya.

Naruto membalikkan badan sehingga ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan wanita bermata lavnder di depannya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum berbicara. "Aku dan Sasuke... yah, aku dan dia..." Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sedikit malu untuk mengatakan kalau ia dan Sasuke...

"Kalian kembali berbaikan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto yang mengangguk mengiyakan otomatis membuat Hinata tersenyum ke arah pria itu.

"A-Aku senang mendengarnya, Naruto-_kun_."

Pembicaraan kedua orang itu terputus saat seseorang mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kerja Naruto. Seorang laki-laki muncul dari balik pintu dan mengatakan kalau segala persiapan sudah siap. Naruto hanya mengangguk kepada oran itu. Merapikan sedikit ikatan dasinya, ia pun berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Hinata mengikuti di belakangnya.

...

_Launching_ produk terbaru dari Rasengan Interprise kali ini berlangsung di _lobby_ kantor pusat Rasengan di pusat kota New York. Banyak orang yang diundang dalam peluncuran kali ini. Beberapa di antaranya adalah pebisnis di wilayah tersebut. Bahkan ada beberapa artis yang turut diundang.

Sasuke menatap bosan ke arah kerumunan orang-orang di ruangan tersebut sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu tiang besar di tempat itu. Mata _onyx_-nya meneliti satu persatu tamu-tamu yang datang. Kebanyakan adalah orang-orang asing baginya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pergi ke tempat ini. Tapi karena Naruto memaksanya untuk datang, ia hanya bisa menurut. Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya dalam satu hari Sasuke dipaksa untuk datang ke tempat ramai oleh pria pirang itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau datang juga, Uchiha-_san_," sapa seseorang.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Deidara dan seorang pria yang bersama wanita itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas sapaan Deidara. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang datar ke arah sebuah panggung yang berada di tengah-tengah _lobby_ tempat itu di mana saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri sambil berbicara. Entah apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Ia hanya tahu kalau pria itu tengah mempromosikan produk terbaru perusahaannya. Itu terlihat dari sebuah layar besar yang berada di belakang sosok Naruto. Layar itu sedang menampilkan cuplikan demo video mengenai keunggulan ponsel yang akan diluncurkan.

.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak saat selesai berbicara. Tugasnya kali ini sudah selesai. Akan ada orang lain yang akan melanjutkan tugas selanjutnya.

"Sambutan yang bagus sekali, Naruto-_sama_," kata Hinata saat pria berambut pirang itu baru turun dari panggung. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan sekretarisnya itu. Matanya kini beralih menyusuri sekitarnya. Mencari sesosok orang yang ingin ia lihat sejak tadi. Senyum terkembang di wajah pria itu saat melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah tiang tidak jauh darinya. Ia semakin senang saat pria itu menatap dan juga tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Naruto~"

Panggilan bernada manja yang memanggil namanya mengalihkan Naruto dari kegiatannya melihat Sasuke. Ia merasakan seseorang tengah merangkul lengannya.

"Shion?" tanya Naruto dengan nada heran saat melihat wanita berambut pirang pucat tengah bergelayut manja pada lengannya. Bukannya wanita itu mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto sampai Naruto sudah membuat keputusan?

Barulah Naruto sadar mengapa Shion bersikap seperti itu setelah melihat dua orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat kedua orang yang notabene adalah kedua orang tuanya. Ia lupa sama sekali kalau kedua orang itu akan datang malam ini.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san,_" sapa Naruto kepada seorang pria berambut pirang dan seorang wanita berambut merah. Pakaian yang mereka pakai menunjukkan kalau mereka adalah orang yang terpandang. Si pria, yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Minato saat ini mengenakan setelan jas berwarna cokelat muda dengan sepatu kulitnya yang mengkilat. Sementara si wanita yang tengah merangkul lengan Minato, adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Wanita itu terlihat anggun dalam balutan gaun malam berwarna krem dengan beberapa manik-manik yang berkilau jika tertimpa cahaya.

Minato berjalan ke arah Naruto lalu merangkulnya. Hal yang biasa mereka lakukan kalau bertemu.

"Sepertinya acara malam ini sukses, Naruto," kata Minato.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Minato buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah beberapa anggota pers yang sejak tadi berada di tempat itu untuk meliput berita. Naruto yang tidak mengerti mengapa Ayahnya berjalan ke atas panggung hanya bisa diam dan mengamati.

"Perhatian, semuanya," kata Minato meminta perhatian orang-orang di tempat itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat mata semua orang tertuju padanya. "...dalam kesempatan kali ini, saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada seluruh hadirin sekalian."

"Apa yang akan disampaikan _Tou-san_?" tanya Naruto kepada Shion yang masih bergelayut manja padanya.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, " kata Shion yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Entah mengapa senyuman wanita itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Membuat Naruto merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Ia pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria berambut pirang yang berdiri di atas panggung.

"...dengan sangat bahagia saya umumkan kalau satu bulan lagi, Namikaze Naruto dan Shion... akan menikah."

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Review`s Reply:**

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan: **Jawaban Kagu ga salah kok. Emang Deidara. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Anenchi ChukaChukhe: **Emang lemonnya panas ya, Chi? Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Rhie chan Aoi sora: **^peluk balik^ udah senang ada lemonnya kan? Hohoho, makasih reviewnya ya...

**Rosanaru: **Yep, makasih reviewnya ya...

**mechakucha no aoi neko: **sekarang udah ga penasaran lagi sama Nee-chan-nya Naru kan? Makasih reviewnya ya...

**kuraishi cha22dhen: **Minato sudah muncul di chap ini. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki: **Gomen chap ini lama. Makasih review-nya, Kiryuu...

**rai chan: ***peluk balik* makasih sudah review ya...

**LUKIAST: **Gomen, kali ini ga bisa update kilat. Makasih reviewnya...

**Chiho Nanoyuki: **Beberapa pertanyaan Chiho-san udah dijawab di chapter ini. makasih reviewnya ya...

**hotaru chan hatake: **100 untuk hotaru-chan! *sepaked!* nee-chan-nya memang Dei. Makasih sudah review ya...

**Fi suki suki: **Yup, kan sudah pernah disebutin sekilas di chapter 2. ga apa-apa kok Fi, ga ada kewajiban untuk baca Lemon. Kalau emang ga sanggup, kan bisa di skip. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**sizunT hanabi: **kalau untuk Hurt-nya bakalan ke siapa, ditunggu saja. Saia ga berani jamin siapa yang akan menderita nantinya. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Dark dobe: **Dei kayaknya bukan Fujoshi deh, cuman dia disini cara pandangnya ga begitu kuno amat sama yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis. Lagian kasihan juga kalau semuanya pada ga suka hubungan SasuNaru. Lemonnya belakangan deh, masa lemon terus. Ga kuat buatnya. Yes, he naked. *smirked* Makasih reviewnya ya...

**NaMIAkaze-kawaii: **Ga apa kok, Mia. Tidak masalah. Saia usahakan ga bakalan hiatus dalam waktu dekat ini. makasih reviewnya ya...

**CCloveRuki: **Yep, itu memang Dei. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Sou`s Note: **entah mengapa saia selalu membuat sasunaru selalu punya masalah di fic ini *pundung* maunya hanya sampai kencan singkat mereka di New York. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ide bagian akhir nyempil di otak saia. Ya sudahlah, saia buat saja.

So, wanna leave me a review?


	9. Chapter 9: Parent's Plan

**Sou's Note: **Hai minna-san~ #muncul dengan wajah tak berdosa# lama tak jumpa! #sepaked!# yah, saia tahu kalau update-an yang sekarang itu amat sangat lama. Sudah saia jelaskan alasannya di fic yang satu lagi. mohon maaf ya, minna-san~

Well-tanpa perlu basa-basi tidak jelas, please enjoy this chapter!^^

Satu lagi, disini saia membuat Minato agak jahat. Peace! ^^)v

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC, AU, YAOI, typo, etc **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**D E S T I N Y**

**Chapter 9: Parent's Plan**

* * *

Di sebuah ruang tamu mewah, terlihat dua orang pria dewasa sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah sofa panjang di ruangan tersebut. Keduanya hanya diam tanpa berniat berbicara selama hampir setengah jam terakhir. Hanya ada suara pelan dari televisi layar lebar yang menemani keheningan di antara kedua orang yang bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jadi... bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi kepada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan sebuah majalah di tangan pria itu.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa sedikit pun menatap ke arah Naruto. Kedua iris mata oniksnya tidak henti-hentinya menyusuri baris demi baris dari halaman sebuah majalah di hadapannya seolah-olah artikel yang disajikan sangatlah menarik minatnya.

Naruto yang merasa kesal karena diacuhkan, merampas paksa majalah yang sedang dibaca Sasuke dan kemudian membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai apartemennya. Ia sempat melirik sekilas halaman di mana Sasuke baru saja membacanya dan langsung mendecak keras saat mengenali isi artikel di majalah tersebut.

Sebuah foto berukuran setengah halaman tercetak jelas dengan _headline_ besar yang bertuliskan _**'Big News from Namikaze Naruto!'**_ menjadi pembuka di majalah yang Naruto tahu adalah majalah gosip. Di halaman itu menyajikan beberapa foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari Rasengan dengan Sasuke yang menarik tangannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan," kata Naruto dengan nada kesal karena sikap Sasuke yang seolah-olah tidak perduli. Pria berambut pirang cerah itu menggapai sebuah _remote_ televisi yang berada tidak jauh darinya kemudian mengeraskan volume televisi tersebut. Segera saja suara kerasnya benda elektronik itu memenuhi ruangan.

"Itu!" bentak Naruto sambil berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah televisi di mana dua orang wanita berpakaian kasual tengah membicarakan sesuatu hal yang seru sambil sesekali menatap sebuah layar televisi di belakang mereka yang saat ini menampilkan sebuah tayangan eksklusif.

Sebuah tayangan yang berdurasi lima menit di mana terlihat Minato tengah berbicara di atas panggung dengan Naruto dan Shion yang mengapitnya.

"_Ya, Naruto dan Shion akan segera menikah. Mungkin akan dipercepat kalau kedua orang ini menginginkannya,"_ kata Minato sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

Tayangan kemudian berganti saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul di atas panggung kemudian menarik lengan Naruto dan berjalan menyeruak kerumunan media dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun pergi meninggalkan gedung Rasengan dan menghilang ke dalam sebuah _taxi_ yang ia hentikan di depan gedung.

"_Bagaimana menurutmu tentang tayangan barusan?"_ tanya wanita berambut putih panjang yang bertindak sebagai _host_ kepada rekan kerjanya. _"Apa ini mengindikasikan kalau gosip yang selama ini beredar itu benar?"_

Wanita berambut biru keunguan mengangguk singkat. _"Kurasa berita itu memang benar. Tidak kusangka Mr. Namikaze seorang _gay_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Shion saat tahu tunangannya ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain."_

"_Yah, aku pasti akan sangat terkejut saat tahu tunanganku punya pacar lain. Tapi melihat dari reaksi Shion yang tampak tenang seperti itu, apa jangan-jangan ia sudah tahu?" _tanya wanita berambut putih.

Naruto yang sudah sangat bosan mendengar berita tentang dirinya yang sejak kemarin terus ditayangkan di acara-acara gosip dan majalah-majalah, mematikan televisi di depannya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Masalah tidak akan usai kalau kau hanya marah-marah seperti itu," kata Sasuke. Lewat sudut matanya ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang saat ini terlihat sangat kacau. Sasuke tahu kalau saat ini Naruto sedang kesal padanya karena apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Membawa pergi Naruto secara terang-terangan di depan kedua orang tua Naruto dan seluruh tamu undangan adalah hal ternekat yang pernah dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal berbuat seperti itu. Ia sadar betul apa yang ia lakukan akan membawa masalah lain lagi bagi mereka. Tapi mengingat perasaannya saat mendengar Minato mengatakan akan menikahkan Naruto dan wanita bernama Shion itu, membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berjalan ke arah panggung dan kemudian menarik begitu saja lengan Naruto dan membawanya pergi.

Sasuke baru menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan saat berada di dalam taksi yang ia tumpangi bersama Naruto dan melihat keterkejutan di wajah pria pirang itu.

"...Aku tahu kalau aku tidak berpikir panjang kali ini," kata Sasuke. Ia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya kedepan dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya sambil mengaitkan jemari tangannya satu sama lain. Ia menunduk menatap hamparan karpet yang menutupi lantai ruang tamu tersebut. "Tapi kau harus tahu, aku melakukan itu semua karena aku tidak tahan mendengar apa yang Ayahmu katakan kemarin. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana terkejutnya saat aku mendengar kau akan menikah dengan wanita itu.

"Kau boleh mengatakan kalau ini egois atau apapun, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto. Apapun akan kulakukan agar hubungan kita ini bisa bertahan. Karena aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu."

Sasuke merasakan gerakan kecil dari arah samping kanannya di mana Naruto sejak tadi hanya diam. Dirasakannya sesuatu merangkul lehernya dari samping. Sebuah lengan kecokelatan yang ia tahu adalah lengan milik Naruto.

"Maaf," bisik Naruto pelan dengan kepala yang disandarkan di belakang leher Sasuke. "Aku tahu maksudmu melakukan itu semua demi hubungan kita. Aku hanya kalut dan bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi dengan semua berita-berita di media. Aku cemas membayangkan reaksi kedua orang tuaku."

"Bukan hanya kau yang cemas, Naruto," kata Sasuke yang kini memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas raut kecemasan di wajah orang yang dicintainya. "Tapi bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menghadapinya bersama-sama? Ini mungkin terdengar bukan seperti diriku. Tapi seandainya mereka tidak menerima hubungan kita, aku akan membawamu pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Tempat di mana hanya ada kita berdua. Tanpa seorang pun yang mengganggu."

Suara tawa renyah dari Naruto menggema di apartemen itu saat ia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Ini memang bukan seperti dirimu, _Teme_," katanya.

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Ini adalah kali pertamanya pria pirang itu bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang ia alami kemarin. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan Sasuke dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir pria di hadapannya.

Sasuke benar. Walau apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja dan ia pun akan melakukan apa pun agar tidak berpisah dengan pria _raven_ itu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

**...**

Namikaze Minato melempar sebuah majalah ke atas meja kerjanya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri Shion dan seorang pria berambut merah bata. Marah, itulah perasaannya kali ini setelah membaca artikel dari salah satu majalah yang dibawa Shion ke rumahnya. Memang, kekuatan media itu sangat mengerikan. Kejadiannya baru berlalu beberapa belas jam yang lalu tapi pemberitaannya sudah seperti ini.

Yah, bagaimana lagi. Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang sering muncul di televisi dan majalah-majalah bisnis. Apalagi beberapa waktu yang lalu ia muncul sebagai model produk perusahaannya sendiri. Jadi sosok Naruto sudah dianggap _public figure_ di sini. Tidak heran kalau pemberitaannya sedikit dibesar-besarkan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kejadian ini padaku, Shion?" tanya Minato. "Apa benar Naruto berhubungan dengan Sasuke?"

Shion yang sejak tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya kini mendongak sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Minato yang menatap dingin ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia menggangguk. Toh tidak ada gunanya ia berbohong soal ini mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kemarin. Perbuatannya sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau memang ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka.

"Sejak kapan?"

Shion tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Akasuna Sasori, suami dari kakak perempuan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kakak Ipar Naruto berada di ruangan ini.

"Kau dengar aku, Shion?"

Pertanyaan Minato membuat wanita berambut pirang panjang itu memfokuskan dirinya kembali ke pria di hadapannya. Ia bingung apakah harus mengatakan apa yang diketahui atau tidak. Di satu sisi, ia ingin memberitahu segala yang ia tahu kepada Minato agar nantinya Naruto berpisah dengan Sasuke. Tapi di satu sisi ia tidak ingin berbicara karena takut kalau nantinya Naruto akan menderita. Ia sadar kalau saat ini ia masih mencintai pria itu walau ia tahu kalau tidak ada sedikit pun tempat kosong di hati Naruto.

Ya, ia sadar kalau selama ini Naruto tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Bahkan pria itu tidak pernah mencintainya. Selama tiga tahun, tidak. Selama lima tahun ternyata cintanya kepada Naruto selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia ingat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada pria pirang itu.

Lima tahun yang lalu, ia yang baru saja lulus dari Fakultas Hukum _Harvard University _diajak oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk menemui rekan bisnis mereka yang saat itu berkunjung ke Inggris, negara di mana ia dibesarkan selama ini. Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu Naruto. Shion tidak pernah bisa melupakan awal pertemuan mereka sehingga saat ia sadar, ia sudah jatuh hati kepada Direktur Utama Rasengan itu.

Akhirnya tiga setengah tahun yang lalu, Shion pindah mengikuti kedua orang tuanya ke Amerika. Betapa senangnya ia saat tahu kalau ternyata sebenarnya tujuan kepindahan keluarganya adalah untuk mempermudahkan Shion dan Naruto untuk saling mengenal karena kedua orang tua mereka bermaksud untuk menjodohkan Naruto dan Shion.

Ia semakin bertambah senang saat Naruto ternyata menyetujui perjodohan ini. Tidak ada penolakan sedikit pun darinya saat mereka saling menyematkan cincin pertunangan di jari pasangan mereka masing-masing. Saat itu Shion mengira kalau Naruto mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Ia meringis dalam hati mengingat kalau ternyata ia sama sekali tidak pernah ada di hati Naruto. Tidak pernah ada karena di hati pria pirang itu hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke seorang. Tidak ada yang lain. Ingin sekali ia menangis meratapi kisah cintanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, tidak sekarang di hadapan Namikaze Minato.

"...Aku tidak tahu, _Ji-san_," kata Shion pada akhirnya setelah beberapa lama ia bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia sudah memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuknya dan Naruto. Walau Naruto tidak mencintainya, setidaknya ia ingin agar pria itu bahagia. Bahagia dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Ironis memang. Tapi Shion yakin akan ada orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus di dunia itu. Entah kapan saat itu tiba, akan ia pikirkan nanti karena ada yang harus ia lakukan sekarang

"Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Shion dengan nada mantap sambil balik memandang pria dihadapannya. "Sungguh, _Ji-san_. Aku pun baru tahu kemarin."

"Benarkah?" kedua mata safir Minato menyipit memandangi Shion. "Apa kau juga tidak tahu tentang berita yang pernah tersebar di Jepang? Ini misalnya?" kata pria itu lagi sambil melemparkan sebuah majalah lain di atas meja. Bedanya majalah kali ini berbahasa Jepang.

Lagi-lagi Minato hanya mendapat gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban. Menghela nafas karena tidak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, Minato pun menyuruh Shion untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya menanyai wanita itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Naruto, Anakku sendiri bisa bertingkah seperti ini," kata Minato sepeninggal Shion. "Benar-benar mempermalukan nama keluarga!"

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, _Tou-san_," kata Sasori.

"Terlalu keras katamu?" Minato berkata dengan sedikit nada heran di intonasi kalimatnya. "Aku terkejut karena sepertinya kau membela Naruto, Sasori."

Sasori menghela nafasnya sambil berjalan ke kursi di hadapan Minato kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu. "Aku bukan membelanya. Tapi hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Memang apa salahnya hubungan yang Naruto jalani dengan Uchiha itu? Toh, hubungan semacam ini bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi di negara seperti Amerika ini," katanya.

"Tapi tidak di keluarga Namikaze, Sasori. Aku tidak akan pernah menerima hubungan yang menjijikkan seperti itu!"

Lagi-lagi suara helaan nafas terdengar dari Sasori saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Ayah mertuanya. "Sepertinya percuma saja jika kita berdua membahas hal ini," kata Sasori teringat apa tujuannya menemui Ayah mertuanya sebelum akhirnya terganggu dengan kedatangan Shion.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan laporan berkala dari perusahaan yang aku ingin agar _Tou-san_ memeriksanya," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah _file_ yang cukup tebal kepada Minato yang segera diambil oleh pria pirang itu.

"Akan kuperiksa nanti," ujar Minato.

Sasori hanya mengangguk singkat. Setelah mengucapkan salam, ia pun segera keluar dari ruang kerja pemilik _Namikaze Group_ tersebut.

Mata safir Minato melirik ke arah pintu di mana Sasori menghilang. Setelah memastikan kalau menantunya sudah benar-benar pergi, ia beranjak ke sebuah meja kecil di ruang kerjanya dan meraih gagang telepon dan menekan _speed dial_ di telepon itu.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar nada sambungan dari telepon itu sampai pada akhirnya sebuah suara berat menyapa gendang telinga Minato.

"Ini aku, Fugaku."

...

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan _Tou-san_?" tanya Deidara sesaat setelah Sasori baru saja memasuki kamar mereka. Ia melirik suaminya yang merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil memijat pelan tengkuknya.

Melihat hal itu, Deidara berjalan mendekati suaminya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur. Tangan putihnya terulur dan mulai memain-mainkan rambut merah pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Secara langsung memang belum. Tapi melihat reaksinya sewaktu berbicara dengan Shion, kurasa apa yang kau perkirakan memang benar."

Sasori mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan jemari-jemari Deidara di wajahnya. Tanganya kini beralih menggenggam telapak tangan istrinya.

"Jadi tadi Shion sempat kemari?"

Sasori mengangguk. "_Tou-san_ menanyakan apa Shion tahu sesuatu mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku terkejut saat mendengar Shion mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"_Really?_"

"Hn,"

Deidara terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali berbicara. "_Tou-san_ adalah orang yang keras. Aku selalu berharap kalau suatu saat nanti sifatnya bisa sedikit berubah. Apakah salah kalau Naruto mencintai orang lain walaupun orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, Dei. Hanya bagaimana cara pandang seseoranglah yang menyebabkan sesuatu itu terlihat salah."

Kedua suami-istri itu akhirnya memilih untuk diam setelahnya. Perlahan, Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya dengan masih menggenggam telapak tangan istri-nya dan bergerak mendekati Deidara.

"Bagaimana 'junior' hari ini?" tanya Sasori sambil mengelus pelan perut Deidara yang tertutupi _long dress_ bermotif polkadot. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya saat merasakan gerakan kecil dari dalam perut Deidara.

"Dia bergerak-gerak terus sejak tadi."

Suara ribut-ribut dari arah luar kamar mereka memaksa kedua orang itu untuk mengalihkan diri mereka dari apa yang mereka lakukan. Penasaran, mereka pun memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau berani pulang rupanya," desis Minato sambil menatap tajam ke arah pria berambut pirang di hadapannya. Di samping Minato, tampak Kushina yang berusaha menahan lengan suaminya agar tidak bertindak berlebihan.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan _Tou-san_," kata Naruto. Kedua iris mata safir-nya menatap ke arah Minato sekilas kemudian beralih ke arah Kushina dan kemudian tersenyum tipis kepada Ibunya.

"Kau mau bicara apa lagi? Belum cukupkah apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Kau bukan hanya mencoreng namamu sendiri, tapi juga Namikaze. Tidak tahukah apa yang kau lakukan sudah menghancurkan semuanya?"

Naruto yang dicerca seperti itu oleh Ayahnya sendiri hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin sudah membuat seorang Namikaze Minato marah. Marah besar lebih tepatnya.

"Mengapa hanya diam saja? Kau sudah kehilangan keberanian untuk bicara?" sindir Minato.

"Tidak," Naruto balas menatap Ayahnya. Tidak ada sorot gentar di mata safir-nya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Di apartemennya siang tadi, ia dan Sasuke sudah sepakat untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terjuntai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Walau saat ini ia sendirian karena Sasuke telah berangkat ke Jepang satu jam yang lalu, tidak membuat Naruto merasa sedih.

Ya, mereka memang memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan orang tua mereka sendiri-sendiri yang artinya saat ini mereka akan berpisah sementara waktu. Asalkan masalah ini segera selesai, berpisah selama satu dua hari tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Karena mereka yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"...Aku sama sekali tidak kehilangan keberanianku untuk berbicara denganmu," kata Naruto. "Aku datang kemari hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku menolak keras acara pernikahan yang _Tou-san_ siapkan."

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto!" bentak Minato yang membuat Kushina yang masih memegangi lengan suaminya tersentak. Jarang-jarang Minato yang selalu ramah bisa marah seperti sekarang dan tentu saja wanita berambut merah itu tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, _Tou-san_. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Shion karena aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintai orang lain."

Minato menyentak keras tangan Kushina yang memegangi lengannya. Setelah terlepas, ia bergerak mendekati anak bungsunya.

DUAGG!

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi kanan Naruto yang membuat pria berambut pirang itu terhuyung ke belakang dan terduduk di lantai karena kerasnya pukulan yang diterimanya. Ia meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan membengkak.

"Minato! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!" bentak Kushina. Ia berlari mendekati Naruto kemudian membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Sorot matanya terlihat sedih saat melihat anaknya yang terluka.

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah menyadarkan Anakmu agar berhenti memikirkan pria itu," kata Minato dengan nada dingin. Tidak ia mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi pada anak laki-lakinya. "Apa kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu, Naruto?"

"Tidak," balas Naruto. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan tangan Kushina yang saat ini memapahnya. "Tidak akan karena bagiku mencintai Sasuke bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Aku mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun juga."

Minato mengeram pelan. "Berhenti mengatakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu di rumah ini! Kau... kau itu tidak mencintainya! Perasaanmu itu hanyalah perasaan sesaat! Berhenti memikirkan pria itu dan jalani kehidupanmu yang normal, Naruto! Kalau kau memang tidak mencintai Shion, kau boleh mencari orang lain asalkan orang itu adalah seorang wanita!"

"_TOU-SAN!"_ bentak Naruto. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Apakah kau tahu berapa lama aku mempunyai perasaan ini? Dua belas tahun, _Tou-san_. Dua belas tahun aku mencintainya dan tidak bisa menghapus keberadaannya dari hatiku. Apakah itu bisa disebut perasaan sesaat?"

Sekali lagi, sebuah pukulan mengenai wajah Naruto. Kali ini pukulan Minato mengenai rahang kanannya. Sekali lagi pula ia meringis sakit.

"Hentikan... kumohon hentikan, Minato."

Suara tangis pecah dari Kushina saat melihat bagaimana Suami-nya memukul anaknya tanpa bisa wanita itu berbuat apa-apa. Ia menangis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jangan... jangan me-memukul anakmu lagi," isaknya dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya. "Na-Naruto... hentikan semuanya. De-Dengarkan kata-kata Ayahmu. Cukup... Naruto."

"Aku tidak mau," kata Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung karena tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing.

...

Deidara membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di ruang tamu rumahnya. Mata safirnya menatap tidak percaya ke arah ketiga orang yang berada di rumah itu di mana kini Minato tengah berdiri di depan sosok Adiknya yang terduduk di lantai dan Ibunya yang menangis tidak jauh dari sosok Naruto.

"_Tou-san!_" teriak Deidara. "Apa yang _Tou-san_ lakukan!"

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu segera berlari menuju Naruto dengan Sasori yang mengikuti di belakang. Ia segera membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Miris saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang wajahnya lebam. Ia yakin kalau adiknya itu sama sekali tidak melawan saat dirinya dipukul sampai seperti ini.

"_Tou-san_ benar-benar keterlaluan," kata Deidara. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Haruskan _Tou-san_ berbuat seperti ini pada darah daging _Tou-san_ sendiri? Bagaimana kau tega melakukan ini semua!"

Minato menatap tajam ke arah anak perempuannya. "Jangan ikut campur masalah ini, Dei."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut campur? Laki-laki ini... laki-laki yang baru saja kau pukul," katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto. "adalah adikku. Aku berhak ikut campur!"

Deidara merasakan seseorang menyentuh lengannya. Dilihatnya Naruto kini menatapnya. "Kendalikan emosimu, _Nee-chan_. Aku tidak ingin keponakanku kenapa-kenapa gara-gara masalah ini," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada kakaknya. Ia kemudian beralih ke arah ayahnya yang masih memasang wajah marahnya.

"Terserah _Tou-san_ mau memukulku berapa kali, terserah mau membuat tulangku patah, aku akan menerimanya. Asalkan _Tou-san_ mau menerima hubungan kami, apapun akan kulakukan," kata Naruto.

"Jangan harap aku akan menerima hubungan menjijikkan yang kalian jalani saat ini. Hubungan seperti itu tidak akan pernah diterima di keluarga ini," desis Minato.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Kecewa, marah, dan tidak percaya adalah perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Apakah norma yang begitu kolot yang masih dijunjung oleh Ayahnya ini telah membutakan mata Ayahnya terhadap keadaan zaman yang seperti sekarang? Mungkin jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pria yang dibesarkan dengan norma-norma dan aturan ketat sejak kecil. Sejak ia baru mengenal apa itu baik dan benar, ia sudah dicekoki dengan paham bahwa 'norma adalah segala-galanya'. Aturan ada untuk dituruti. Aturan ada untuk menciptakan suatu keteraturan. Dan keteraturan ada untuk menciptakan suatu keharmonisan. Begitulah prinsip yang sejak kecil ia terima dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi saat ini zaman sudah berubah. Aturan memang penting, norma pun demikian. Tapi jika melihat kondisi masyarakat seperti sekarang yang bisa berubah-ubah sesuai dengan kondisi, aturan pun juga bisa berubah. Masyarakat yang kolot menjadi hal yang menyebabkan manusia sulit berkembang mengikuti zaman.

Minato yang dibesarkan seperti itu, menjadikan dirinya membenci segala sesuatu yang tidak sepatutnya. Hubungan sesama jenis, perokok, atau minuman keras adalah sedikit banyak dari apa yang dibencinya dari dunia.

Apakah pria itu tidak pernah mendengar arti 'perbedaan itu indah'? Sekali lagi jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

"...Kalau Tou-san memang berpikiran seperti itu, apa boleh buat," kata Naruto. "Kalau memang hubungan kami tidak bisa diterima di keluarga ini, maka lebih baik aku membuang nama 'Namikaze'. Bukankah baiknya memang seperti itu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, Naruto," isak Kushina yang kini mencengkram lengan baju anaknya. Semakin banyak air mata keluar dari wanita yang Naruto tahu adalah wanita yang biasanya selalu ceria.

"Maafkan aku, _Kaa-san_," bisik Naruto pelan di hadapan wajah Ibunya yang basah karena air mata. "Kali ini saja... kali ini biarkan aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Kuharap _Kaa-san_ mau mengerti."

Kushina menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi, Naruto. Ayahmu be-benar. Ti-Tinggalkan Sasuke. _Kaa-san_ mohon, Naruto," ujar wanita berambut merah itu sambil terisak keras.

"...Tinggalkan laki-laki itu, Naruto," kali ini Minato angkat bicara; mengiterupsi pembicaraan kedua orang dihadapannya. "Tinggalkan dia atau aku tidak akan bisa menjamin apa yang akan kulakukan padanya."

Mata safir Naruto membelalak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ibunya ke arah Minato. Dilihatnya raut wajah serius dari pria tersebut.

"_Tou-san..._" desis Naruto.

"Aku tidak main-main. Aku serius akan melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke walau ia adalah anak sahabatku sendiri. Kalau perlu aku akan menghancurkan laki-laki itu kalau kau tidak juga mau meninggalkannya."

Naruto terdiam beberapa lama. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenali siapa yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Orang ini bukanlah Namikaze Minato yang dikenalnya. Bukan Namikaze Minato yang selalu ramah. Bukan, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenal orang ini.

"Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Kalau kau masih ingin mendengar kabar darinya, lebih baik kau terima tawaranku ini. Tinggalkan Sasuke dan menikahlah dengan Shion atau kau tetap memilih laki-laki itu dan hancur bersamanya," kata Minato seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan keempat orang itu di ruang tamu tersebut.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Balasan review:

**muthiamomogi: **Ah, saia salah ketik. Tapi sudah diperbaiki kok... makasih sudah mengingatkan dan makasih juga reviewnya.

**Fi suki suki: **Terlalu vulgar kah? Rencananya memang mau dinikahin, tapi lihat saja nanti. Gomen, ItaKyuu ga bisa dimunculin disini. Soalnya memang ga ada rencana-nya sih. *plak!* Thanks for review Fi^^

**kyu's ane-chan: **haha... iya, disini Sasu emang punya Naru. Makasih review-nya ya...

**Anenchi ChukaChuke: **Lha, bedanya panas sama hot apa? O.o)a Makasih review-nya, Chi^^

**mechakucha no aoi neko: **Ini sudah diupdate. Thanks for review, Mecha...

**Meika-chan loVe uchiha: **Saia juga ga rela Naru nikah sama Shion. Bagaimana kedepannya, kita lihat nanti saja. thanks review-nya...

**Chiho Nanoyuki: **Kali ini updatenya lama. Makasih review-nya.

**Kiryuu: **Thanks review-nya Mei.^^

**Dark UchiKaze: **Zura liat Sasu cium Naru? Mau dong foto-nya Zura *fujoshi mode: ON*. Makasih reviewnya ya^^

**Rhie chan Aoi Sora: **Emang Rhie kemana aja baru balik ke FNI? Ah, jangan berharap akan ada Lemon beberapa chap ke depan. Mau serius-serius dulu. harapan sasu bawa kabur Naru sudah dikabulkan. Makasih review-nya Rhie^^

**Tsukiyomi hikari: **Err-rencananya fic ini akan tamat kira-kira 2 sampai 3 chapter lagi. makasih review-nya ya...

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan: **Makasih review-nya Kagu-chan^^

**CCloveRuki: **Bby ada aja deh. Makasih review-nya ya...

**Rosanaru: **Tentu aja boleh. Malah saia yang takut kalau Rosa bosan sama fic ini... makasih review-nya ya...

**hotaru chan hatake: **Dapat apa ya? Tidak tahu.. *sepaked!* makasih review-nya taru-chan^^

**Dark dobe: **Ending diusahakan happy ending *saia suka ending seperti itu* maaf kali ini update-nya amat sangat lama. Saia akui itu #pundung di pojokan# makasih review-nya ya^^

**uchiha cuChan clyne: **Yep, ini last conflict-nya karena bentar lagi ini fic akan tamat. Makasih review-nya Cu-chan^^

**izumy-namiuchi: **gomen, saia sedang tidak ada mood membuat Lemon karena stress pasca ujian. Makasih review-nya ya...

**eLmao Incester: **Maaf update untuk chapter ini lama sekali. Makasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview ya...

**Seo Hyo-Rin: **Sasu ditinggal Naru emang rada jarang. Makanya saia buat seperti itu. makasih reviewnya ya, dan jangan bosan membaca fic ini^^

**Pearl Jeevas: **Panggil Sou saja, Pearl. Haha, itu salah satu kelemahan yang sampai saat ini belum bisa saia perbaiki. *plak!* akan saia usahakan lagi di chapter2 selanjutnya. Makasih review dan saran-nya ya^^

**Yuuchan no Haru999: **Yuu-chan ada-ada aja deh *dijitak Yuu* Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Cyborg GirL Fujoshilver: **Ini Aii ya? Baru sadar ternyata Aii ganti penname *plak!* pingin kissu-an di tepi danau? Coba aja^^ makasih review-nya ya...

**NaMIAkaze-kawaii: **Makasih sudah mau mampir lagi^^ Makasih juga sudah mau meninggalkan jejak review.

**HaikuReSanovA: **Wah, makasih review-nya Re-senpai. Maaf update kali ini lama.

Wanna leave me review again?


	10. Chapter 10: Between Two Choices

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all charates in this fanfiction not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning:** AU, male x male, OOC, typo. **Don't Like, please Don't Read! Okay?**

* * *

_**Narita Airport, Tokyo, Japan. 03.45 p.m**_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri gerbang kedatangan di bandara Narita. Mata oniks miliknya tidak henti-hentinya menatap sebuah ponsel dalam genggamannya. Berharap paling tidak orang yang diharapkannya paling tidak menghubunginya sekarang. Tapi sesampainya ia di bagian luar gerbang kedatangan, ponsel miliknya tidak juga berdering.

Ia menghela nafasnya; berharap kalau saat ini pria berambut pirang itu baik-baik saja karena sejak berada di dalam pesawat, ia mempunyai firasat yang tidak baik mengenai pria itu. Sepanjang perjalanan dari New York ke Jepang, ia selalu tampak tidak tenang. Ia sempat berpikir kalau keputusannya meninggalkan Naruto untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua pria itu salah. Namun berkali-kali pula ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan berulang-ulang berkata kalau Naruto akan baik-baik saja.

"_Otouto!"_

Sebuah suara yang begitu dikenalnya membuat pria berambut _raven_ tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya mencari asal suara. Dilihatnya kakak laki-lakinya tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke pun segera mendekati Itachi.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku," kata Itachi. Pria berkuncir tersebut mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ekspresi adik laki-lakinya yang menurut pria tersebut terlihat sangat tegang.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Itachi lagi; berharap kalau kali ini Sasuke mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Itachi. "Aku harus menemui _Tou-san_ segera, _Aniki_," ujarnya pelan.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Between Two Choices**

* * *

_**Uchiha's Mansion, 05.13 p.m**_

"Begitu..." gumam Itachi sambil menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya diatas meja di ruang kerja miliknya. Pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding tidak jauh darinya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke baru saja menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya di New York kemarin. Mulai dari ia yang ternyata sudah berbaikan dengan Naruto, ketidaksengajaan Deidara yang memergoki keduanya di apartemen Naruto kemudian keputusan keduanya yang memilih untuk mengatakan kepada kedua keluarga mereka mengenai hubungan yang kini dijalani Sasuke dan Naruto.

Itachi tidak habis pikir, mengapa semuanya bisa terjadi dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Memang ia sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau adik laki-lakinya belum bisa melupakan pria berambut pirang tersebut. Itachi tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang tidak pernah berubah untuk pria tersebut. Ia juga tahu cerita mengenai hubungan keduanya sejak masih sekolah dulu. Bukannya ia tidak setuju dengan orientasi seksual adiknya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Hanya saja ia tahu bagaimana konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi Sasuke nantinya kalau ternyata keluarga mereka sama sekali tidak mau menerima hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"...Apa kau yakin akan mengatakan semuanya pada _Tou-san_, _Otouto_?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hn,"

"Apa kau siap menghadapi kemungkinan yang terjadi kalau kau mengatakannya pada _Tou-san_?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, _Aniki_. Aku hanya ingin agar _Tou-san_ mengerti apa yang kuinginkan. Kami, Naruto dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan kalau orang akan menerima apa yang kami jalani saat ini. Kami hanya ingin mereka mengerti apa yang kami inginkan. Bagaimana pun juga, kami sudah dewasa. Kami berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan kami sendiri."

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Menurutnya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan apa yang terbaik bagi mereka. Kalau seandainya kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak setuju, itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus mereka hadapi sendiri.

"Terserah apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku hanya bisa mendukungmu, _Otouto_," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasuke.

...

Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia juga tidak lagi ingat berapa kali ia merasakan kecemasan dalam hatinya. Ia hanya ingat bagaimana cara agar bisa bersikap tenang apalagi kalau mengingat di mana ia berada saat ini. Kedua iris mata oniks miliknya menatap ke arah sebuah pintu berwarna putih di hadapannya yang sejak lima menit yang lalu terus ia pandangi. Dan sejak lima menit terakhir itu, ia tidak henti-hentinya memantapkan diri sampai akhirnya ia yakin lalu mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

Seruan kecil yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk membuat Sasuke meraih gagang pintu berornamen rumit di depannya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut sehingga kini ia bisa melihat jelas ruang kerja mewah yang berada di balik pintu. Di ujung ruangan tersebut, ia mendapati sosok yang ingin ditemuinya sejak tadi. Sosok seorang Uchiha Fugaku, ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"_Tou-san..._" panggil Sasuke.

Fugaku mendongakkan kepalanya dari berkas-berkas perusahaan yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Ekspresi datar tetap terpatri di wajahnya saat melihat putra bungsunya tengah berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke mendatanginya dan memilih untuk menunggu apa yang anaknya ingin katakan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku."Bagaimana liburanmu di New York?"

"Liburan yang menyenangkan," ujar pria berambut _raven_ tersebut. "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan sekarang. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Kalau begitu katakan segera. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan sesuatu yang hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Jujur saja, walau ia sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraannya ini, tapi tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bukannya karena ia ragu. Ia hanya tidak yakin bagaimana bisa menyampaikannya secara benar.

Melihat putra bungsunya hanya diam tanpa berniat memulai pembicaraan membuat Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepertinya ialah yang harus memulai duluan.

"Kemarin Minato menghubungiku," kata Fugaku. Ia bisa melihat sedikit keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke. "Ia mengatakan kalau anak laki-lakinya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Dan aku sungguh terkejut saat ia mengatakan kalau ternyata salah satu keturunan Uchiha-lah yang pasangannya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sangat yakin kalau pertanyaan Fugaku tersebut diarahkan kepadanya. Ia sekarang sangat yakin kalau Fugaku pasti sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka mengingat kedua kepala keluarga itu adalah sahabat baik. Ia yakin Minato pasti sudah memberitahunya. Tapi ia tidak yakin mengapa Ayahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat marah atau pun langsung menamparnya begitu tahu semua itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke," kata Fugaku. Kedua mata oniksnya menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu tentang hal itu, _Tou-san_. Aku tahu karena aku sendirilah orangnya."

Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan atas pengakuan putra bungsunya. Ia akui keberanian Sasuke untuk mengakui hubungan yang sedang dijalaninya dengan putra sahabat baiknya. Tapi tetap saja hubungan yang mereka jalani sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia terima begitu saja.

"Kau pasti sudah menduga apa tanggapanku mengenai hal ini kan, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk dan nyaman. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang mungkin akan kulakukan atas 'skandal' yang baru saja kau perbuat."

"Aku tahu _Tou-san_. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan pernah menerima semua ini. Sejak memutuskan hal ini pun aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kalau keluarga Uchiha akan menerima apa yang kulakukan. Kalaupun disuruh memilih antara nama keluarga, aku akan lebih memilih untuk bersama Naruto karena dialah orang yang paling berarti untukku. Aku mencintainya walau apapun yang terjadi. Walau seluruh keluarga ini tidak merestui pun, perasaanku tidak akan berubah."

Fugaku tersentak ketika melihat sepasang mata sekelam malam itu menyiratkan keinginannya yang kuat. Wajah pria di hadapannya yang biasanya minim ekspresi berubah sedikit lebih lembut saat mengatakan dua kalimat terakhir. Fugaku tidak mengerti mengapa hanya dengan dua kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan putra bungsunya membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya tergerak.

"Tapi kalian berdua laki-laki."

Hanya lima kata itu saja yang berhasil keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Fugaku setelah keterdiamannya selama beberapa saat. Ia kembali mengamati ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang kini menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa sesama laki-laki tidak boleh saling mencintai?"

Fugaku terdiam lagi sebelum kembali menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau ternyata Sasuke bisa terlibat dalam hubungan tidak wajar seperti ini. Karena inikah ia menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan putri keluarga Haruno? Fugaku teringat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Di mana saat itu Sasuke dan Sakura datang menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau mereka berdua ingin membatalkan pertunangan antara keluarga mereka.

Walau saat itu Fugaku marah besar, tapi akhirnya ia mengabulkan saat Sakura mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Gadis itu juga mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin pertunangan yang dilakukan atas dasar kerja sama bisnis. Saat itu Fugaku menduga kalau Sasuke akan senang. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Anak laki-lakinya malah terlihat tidak bersemangat. Selama beberapa hari ia menolak untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Fugaku sempat berpikir kalau ini adalah akibat dari pembatalan pertunangan itu. Ia baru tahu setelah bertanya kepada Sai kalau sebenarnya penyebab Sasuke seperti itu karena Naruto. Ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu pergi ke luar negeri tanpa berpamitan dengan Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke kesal karena Naruto pergi tanpa pamit. Begitulah yang dulu ia pikirkan melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ia sadar kalau bukan itu masalahnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman baik.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan kalian hadapi kalau memutuskan untuk bersama? Bukan hanya penolakan dari keluarga. Orang-orang akan membicarakan kebersamaan kalian. Orang-orang mungkin akan menggunjingkan hubungan yang kalian jalani. Di samping itu, apa kau siap kalau nanti kalian tidak akan bisa mempunyai keturunan?"

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab. "Kami sudah tahu apa yang akan kami hadapi. Jauh sebelum kami memulai hubungan ini, kami sudah tahu konsekuensi itu. Dan kami tidak peduli. Kami tidak peduli apa kata orang. Bukankah _Tou-san_ pernah mengatakan padaku; 'Jangan mempedulikan apa kata orang sekitarmu karena kaulah yang menjalani semuanya. Mereka tidak berhak mencampuri apapun yang menjadi keyakinanmu'. Sekarang, aku mencoba menerapkannya."

Fugaku bergumam pelan sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ambang jendela besar itu sambil menatap awan-awan yang berarak pelan di atas langit. Ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"_Tou-san..._"

"Keluarlah, Sasuke," kata Fugaku tanpa menatap anak bungsunya. "Keluarlah dan biarkan aku memikirkan ini sendiri."

Fugaku mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhi meja kerjanya. Saat mendengar pintu tertutup perlahan, ia yakin kalau Sasuke sudah benar-benar pergi dari ruangannya. Saat ini ia membutuhkan waktu berpikir. Berpikir mengenai semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Ia tahu dari Minato kalau kedua orang itu sempat berpisah selama sepuluh tahun lebih. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kalau selama sepuluh tahun itu, perasaan keduanya masih sama.

Sebegitu besarnyakah perasaan mereka berdua?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Fugaku meraih sebuah ponsel yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Ditekannya sederetan angka-angka pada _keypad_ poselnya; menghubungi seseorang yang ia kenal.

Mereka perlu bicara...

...

_**Namikaze Residence, New York City.**_

Suara dering telepon menggema di ruangan luas tersebut. Membuat satu-satunya orang yang berada di tempat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatannya memandangi halaman rumahnya dari balik jendela besar. Kedua mata safir-nya melirik sekilas ke arah sebuah telepon yang tidak henti-hentinya berdering. Di layar LCD telepon tersebut, terpampang sebuah nomor beserta nama peneleponnya.

Kalau saja telepon itu bukan berasal yang orang yang dihormati dan disayanginya layaknya saudara sendiri, Minato pasti sudah mengabaikan telepon itu. Saat ini ia benar-benar memerlukan ketenangan. Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja telepon. Ia segera meraih gagang telepon berwarna putih itu sebelum sambungannya terputus. Dengan segera ia menyapa si penelepon.

"Ada apa, Fugaku?" tanya Minato.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon. _"Kau pasti sudah bisa menduga untuk apa aku menghubungimu, Minato."_

Pria berambut pirang cerah itu terdiam. Ia memang sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu mengingat kalau pembicaraan mereka di telepon tempo hari belumlah usai. Memang akan lebih baik kalau seandainya mereka langsung bertatap muka membicarakan masalah kedua anak laki-laki mereka. Hanya saja kedua orang itu tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa melakukannya karena kesibukan mereka dalam mengelola perusahaan.

"_...Baru saja Sasuke datang menemuiku,"_ kata Fugaku membuka pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti selama beberapa saat. _"Ia datang menemuiku untuk mengatakan secara langsung mengenai hubungan yang sedang ia jalani dengan anakmu."_

"Lalu?" Minato menanggapi dengan nada dingin.

"_Ia mengakui kalau mereka memang menjalani hubungan seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin. Ia juga berkata kalau ia tidak main-main saat mengatakan ia mencintai anakmu."_

Minato mendengus mendengar perkataan Fugaku. Ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Ia tersenyum sinis ketika Fugaku mengatakan kalau Sasuke mencintai Naruto. _'Mencintai?'_ batin Minato. Ia berpikir kalau apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dan Naruto hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tidak ada cinta di antara kedua orang itu. Tidak ada yang namanya perasaan di antara hubungan semacam itu. Yang hanya adalah nafsu dan hasrat belaka. Semuanya tidaklah nyata. Mereka bersama hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat mereka saja.

"_Apa kau tidak bisa merubah keputusanmu mengenai kedua anak kita, Minato?"_ Fugaku berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar membujuk. _"Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir untuk memandang hubungan mereka dari sudut pandang lain?"_

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Minato. "Perkataanmu barusan menyiratkan kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani. Apa kau sedang tidak waras, Uchiha Fugaku?"

Hening kembali menyelimuti pembicaraan kedua orang itu sampai akhirnya Fugaku kembali menghela nafas.

"_Aku ingin bertanya padamu,"_ kata Fugaku. _"Apa kau menyayangi Naruto? Apa kau menyayangi anak laki-lakimu?"_

Minato tidak menjawab. Ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja ia menyayangi Naruto seperti rasa sayangnya terhadap Deidara. Naruto adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Darah daging yang nantinya akan mewarisi seluruh harta kekayaan yang dimiliki seorang Namikaze Minato. Karena rasa sayangnyalah Minato tidak ingin anak bungsunya menjalin hubungan tidak wajar ini. Karena rasa sayang inilah yang membuat Minato ingin Naruto tidak akan menyesali jalan yang diambilnya sekarang.

"_Apa kau menyayangi Naruto, Minato?"_ ulang Fugaku saat Minato tidak juga menjawab. _"Kalau kau menyayangi anakmu, harusnya kau mendukung apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Ia sudah dewasa untuk menentukan apa yang diinginkannya, apa yang akan membuatnya bahagia."_

"Jangan menguliahiku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan, Fugaku."

"_Aku tidak menguliahimu. Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku. Mungkin kau heran mengapa aku merubah keputusanku tentang hubungan mereka. Seperti yang kau tahu, awalnya aku memang tidak menyetujui ini. Aku sama sepertimu. Orang yang dibesarkan dengan norma dan adat istiadat yang masih konvensional. Hubungan sesama jenis itu memang masih belum diterima oleh masyarakat kita. Tapi bukan berarti seseorang tidak berhak untuk menikmati apa yang mereka inginkan," _jelas Fugaku.

"_Kau memang benar saat mengatakan seolah-olah aku tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kedua anak kita. Itu memang benar. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak berhak untuk mencampuri kehidupan Sasuke. Mereka sudah dewasa untuk menerima konsekuensi apapun mengenai hubungan mereka," _Fugaku berhenti sebentar sebelum berbicara kembali.

"_Aku menerimanya karena ingin Sasuke bahagia. Kau tahu, saat ia mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Naruto, aku melihat sorot mata bahagia dan penuh perasaan. Aku tidak pernah melihat anakku begitu penuh ekspresi seperti tadi. Saat itu aku langsung sadar kalau mungkin mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama."_

"Omong kosong dengan yang namanya takdir atau apapun yang kau katakan tadi," desis Minato. Ia merasa jengah karena baru saja dikuliahi seperti tadi. Memangnya ada orang yang akan senang kalau dinasehati seperti itu oleh sahabatnya sendiri? Dinasehati mengenai bagaimana menjadi orang tua yang baik?

"_Dengar, Minato,"_ nada suara Fugaku kali ini terdengar sedikit putus asa. _"Kau tahu bukan sifatku untuk bersikap sok filosofis seperti tadi. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Bersikaplah seperti seorang Minato yang kukenal. Namikaze Minato yang selalu menyelesaikan masalah secara baik-baik._

"_Coba kau pikir. Zaman sudah berubah. Sekarang ini setiap manusia bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tidak seperti saat kita kecil. Kita harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan orang tua kita. Kau yang lebih tahu dibandingkan aku. Kau tinggal di New York. Kota di mana semuanya bisa berubah hanya dengan hitungan menit. Kau tinggal di kota di mana semua ras hidup bersama. Mengapa kau tidak bisa menerima hubungan sesama jenis padahal kau tinggal di tempat di mana hubungan semacam itu sangat mudah ditemui?"_

Lagi-lagi Minato dibuat terdiam dengan kata-kata Fugaku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membalas kata-kata pria diseberang telepon itu. Mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekadar mengucapkan satu kata pun. Dengan kesal, ia meremas gagang teleponnya. Menjadikan benda itu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"_...Aku tahu kau masih Minato yang dulu,"_ kata Fugaku lagi. _"Aku tahu kalau kau masih bisa mengatasi ini semua dengan kepala dingin. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu sendiri, Minato. Hanya satu saran dariku. Pikirkan dan lakukan sesuai kata hatimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesali keputusan yang kau buat karena kau bisa menghancurkan kehidupan anakmu. Aku pun tidak segan-segan bertindak kalau kau sampai menyakiti Sasuke."_

Sambungan telepon Internasional itu terputus; meninggalkan Minato dengan kemelut pikirannya sendiri. Tidak pernah ia duga kalau Fugaku bisa berubah pikiran secepat ini. Dari Fugaku yang menyetujui kalau Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah menjadi seorang Fugaku yang sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan kedua orang itu.

Minato meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerjanya. Terkurung di ruang dalam waktu yang lama membuat kinerja otaknya melemah. Ia perlu udara segar sekadar untuk melepas beban pikirannya.

Minato berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya. Gema langkah kaki yang ditimbulkan saat sepatunya bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer berwarna cokelat muda menggema dengan jelas di koridor sepi tersebut. Ia tidak perlu mempertanyakan ke mana penghuni rumah ini. Para pelayan pasti sedang sibuk membersihkan bagian rumah yang lain. Sasori? Ia pasti sedang sibuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen di kantornya. Dan Deidara sendiri pasti sedang ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutinnya. Bagaimana dengan Kushina? Wanita berambut merah itu dipastikan sedang berada di kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Istrinya memang sedang menurun.

Minato menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah kamar yang merupakan ruang tidurnya ketika dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka ia melihat Kushina sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Di samping ranjang besar itu, seorang pria yang mempunyai bentuk fisik yang sama dengan Minato tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi. Pria itu terlihat sedang menggenggam tangan Kushina.

Percakapan dengan Fugaku kembali berputar di kepala Minato ketika melihat wajah anak laki-lakinya. Percakapan mengenai apakah ia menyayangi Naruto atau tidak. Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze itu kembali mendengus. Sampai kapan pun kalau ditanya pertanyaan seperti itu, jawaban Minato tetaplah sama. Ia menyayangi Naruto. Ia menyayangi anak-anaknya lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan kedua anaknya.

Membahagiakan?

Minato tersentak atas pemikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa tertohok ketika mengamati wajah Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan Istrinya. Wajah itu tidak menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Wajah itu menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Sorot mata safir itu tidak lagi berkilau. Malah yang terlihat hanyalah tatapan yang kosong. Tatapan yang sama yang ia lihat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Minato terdiam menatap kedua orang itu. Karena dialah, Naruto terlihat sedih seperti sekarang. Karena dirinyalah semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini.

'_Demi Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan?'_ batin Minato sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di samping pintu tersebut. Telapak tangan kanannya menutupi wajah rupawannya.

Ia terdiam menyadari apa yang selama ini ia perbuat. Ia teringat bagaimana kemarin ia dengan mudahnya memukul anaknya sendiri. Bagaimana ia membentak darah dagingnya sendiri. Bagaimana ia tega mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak sepatutnya ia keluarkan hanya karena emosi.

Ya, karena emosi dan ego-nya yang tinggi ia bisa bersikap seperti orang tua yang kejam. Karena emosi saat mendengar anaknya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria membuat ia tega berbuat seperti itu. Karena ego jugalah ia tidak sanggup membuka pikirannya terhadap apa yang terjadi. Bukankah semuanya tidak akan terjadi kalau saja ia bisa sedikit berpikir lebih tenang? Lagi-lagi, ia menyalahkan harga dirinya.

...

Naruto menatap sosok Ibunya yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya pada kepala tempat tidur. Wajah yang biasanya selalu ramah dan ceria kini sedikit pucat. Matanya terlihat sendu saat menatap kearahnya. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengingat karena ialah kesehatan Kushina memburuk.

"_Kaa-san_ sudah minum obat?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia ingin memeluk sosok di hadapannya ketika melihat wajah sedih Naruto. Sayang ia tidak bisa mengingat kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik. Sejak kemarin, ia terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dikarenakan tekanan darahnya yang turun serta stress yang menumpuk. Sejak kemarin pula ia sama sekali tidak sanggup turun dari tempat tidur dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar.

"...Maaf," bisik Naruto dengan sangat lirih. "Maafkan aku karena membuat _Kaa-san_ sakit seperti ini. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak membuat _Tou-san_ marah, kau tidak akan pingsan. Kalau saja aku mau mendengarkan perkataan _Tou-san_, kau tidak akan tertekan seperti sekarang."

Kushina menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu kalau Naruto pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Ini bukan salahmu, Naruto. Kemarin kesehatanku memang kurang baik sehingga membuatku pingsan. Semuanya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tetap saja a-"

"Kubilang ini bukan salahmu," potong Kushina. "Kau jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang tidak kau perbuat. Lagipula aku hanya mengalami penurunan tekanan darah. Tidak ada yang serius."

Naruto tersenyum lemah. Ia meraih kedua telapak tangan Ibunya kemudian menggenggamnya pelan. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau masih marah kepada Ayahmu, Naruto?" Naruto tidak menjawab. "Kau boleh marah padanya tapi kumohon kau jangan membencinya. Ia melakukan semua itu hanya untuk kebaikanmu. Ia melakukannya karena tidak ingin melihatmu menyesal dengan apa yang kau jalani sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang wajar."

"Bukan hal yang wajar ya?" ujar Naruto. "Aku tahu semua itu, _Kaa-san_. Aku tahu kalau _Tou-san_ berbuat seperti itu karena tidak ingin membuatku menyesal. Tapi bukankah ini hidupku? Bukankah aku yang berhak menentukan hidupku sendiri? Kau pasti tahu tidak selamanya _Tou-san_ akan ada di sisiku."

"Naruto..."

"Aku bukannya tidak menghormati kalian berdua sebagai orang tua kandungku. Aku sangat menghormati dan menyayangi kalian. Tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa mengekang kebahagianku. Aku ini bukanlah barang yang hanya bisa dipajang. Aku bukanlah burung yang terus-terusan terkurung dalam sangkar. Aku ingin sekali-kali menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku sangat berharap kalau kalian mau mengerti."

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Tapi sepertinya _Tou-san_ sama sekali tidak mengerti ya? Ia terlalu terkungkung dalam norma dan aturannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membuka pikirannya terhadap satu hal yang 'tidak wajar'. Karena aku tahu seperti itulah _Tou-san_, makanya sejak dulu aku tidak pernah memberitahu hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu _Tou-san_ pasti tidak akan menerimanya."

Kushina terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada anaknya. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menentukan sikap. Di satu sisi ia sama sekali tidak suka melihat wajah sedih putranya. Ia ingin Naruto bahagia dengan pilihannya. Tapi sebagai Istri yang baik, ia tidak mungkin melawan Suaminya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Kushina yang langsung membuat Naruto tersentak. Mata safir-nya yang sejak tadi hanya terpaku kepada tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kushina sontak terarah kepada Ibunya. Kushina bisa melihat sekilas kelembutan di sorot mata Naruto.

"Ya, aku mencintainya. Sekarang dan bahkan untuk selamanya. Apakah salah kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintai seorang laki-laki?"

"Tidak ada yang salah saat kita mencintai seseorang," jawab Kushina. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ke arah Naruto.

...

Minato yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan Istri dan anaknya hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa lama. Ia masih bergelut dipikirannya mengenai apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang. Ia ingin Naruto bahagia tapi ia masih tidak setuju dengan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Dirinya tidak siap menerima hubungan semacam ini.

"_Tou-san?_ Sedang apa di sini?"

Lewat sudut matanya Minato melihat Sasori berjalan ke arahnya. Pria berambut merah itu masih berbalut pakaian formal. Itu berarti menantunya baru saja pulang dari kantor. Di belakang sosok Sasori, ada Deidara yang terlihat berdiri sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tembok. Sepertinya wanita berambut pirang panjang itu masih marah dengan apa yang Minato lakukan kemarin. Ya sudah sepantasnya Deidara marah mengingat sikap Minato yang bisa dikatakan keterlaluan.

"_Tou-san..._" panggil Sasori lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir," kata Minato pada akhirnya. "Aku sedang berpikir apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Lebih baik kalian ikut denganku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua."

Baik Sasori dan Deidara sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Minato hanya bisa mengikuti pria berambut pirang itu yang sekarang berjalan ke arah ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Sesampainya disana, Minato menyuruh anak dan menantunya untuk duduk. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan penuh tanya yang diberikan oleh Deidara.

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku," kata Minato kepada kedua orang itu.

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Special thanks to: **2233322, Chary Ai TemeDobe, Chiho Nanoyuki, Arale L Ryuzaki, Anenchi ChukaCukhe, Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru, ukkychan, Rosanaru, Matsuo Emi, Philypishinki, Micon, Rhie-chan Aoi sora, icha22madhen, tsukiyomi hikari, Yuuchan no Haru999, uchiha cuChan clyne, Qby-chan, KiiroNokuma Ken, NaMIAkaze-kawaii, HaikuReSanova, Cyborg Girl, Akira atuduatiga, Akayuki Kaguya-chan.

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Saya senang sekali membaca review chapter kemarin #hug all#

**Author's Note: **saya tidak pernah bosan untuk mengatakan 'Maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update fic ini'. Dikarenakan Ujian semester selama 2 minggu dan kesibukan lain dan baru sekarang saya sempat meng-update. By the way, chapter depan rencananya adalah chapter terakhir fic ini. Adakah yang mau Lemon? *smirk* Kalau ada, silahkan katakan di kotak review. ^^

So, mind to review this chapter?


	11. Chapter 11: Until the End

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all charates in this fanfiction not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning:** AU, male x male, **LEMON**, OOC, typo. **Don't Like, please Don't Read! Okay?**

* * *

**D E S T I N Y**

**Chapter 11: Until The End**

* * *

_**John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City. **_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Terminal 1 di bandara tersebut. Tanpa mempedulikan kalau ia menabrak salah satu orang di tempat itu segera menuju ke arah pintu utama bandara. Walau saat ini ia memperlihatkan wajah _stoic_-nya yang biasa, dalam hati ia tidak menyangkal kalau saat ini perasaannya boleh dikatakan kalut.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia bersikap seperti itu. Salahkanlah telepon dari seseorang yang memaksanya harus naik pesawat dari Jepang ke New York sesegera mungkin. Ia bersyukur karena Itachi mau meminjamkan pesawat jet pribadinya agar ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke kota ini. Ia pasti tidak akan sabar kalau disuruh untuk menghabiskan waktu delapan jam lebih duduk di dalam pesawat untuk menuju ke sini apa lagi kalau mengingat mengapa orang itu menghubunginya.

Sasuke mendecak pelan. Ia mengutuki jarak Tokyo dan New York yang cukup jauh sehingga membuat dirinya semakin lama untuk segera bertemu dengan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke!"

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu segera menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara dan menemukan dua sosok orang yang ia tahu. Ia melihat kedua orang itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto," katanya kepada sosok Deidara dan juga Sasori.

Deidara menggeleng pelan. "Naruto baik-baik saja. Kami memintamu untuk datang ke sini bukan untuk itu. Tapi," wanita berambut pirang panjang itu terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik ke arah suaminya yang berdiri di sampingnya. "_Tou-san_ ingin berbicara denganmu. Kami diminta menjemputmu di sini."

* * *

_**Namikaze Residence, New York City.**_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia seperti itu, ia sama sekali tidak ingat. Ia juga tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia melirik ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Sangat berharap kalau benda mungil tersebut berbunyi. Ia sungguh berharap kalau orang itu segera menghubunginya. Sekadar untuk mengatakan kalau orang itu baik-baik saja.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah tempat tidur yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di sana, sosok Ibunya tengah tertidur pulas. Perlahan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Setelah menutup pintu berwarna putih di belakangnya, pria berambut pirang itu kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding.

Ini adalah hari kedua ia lewatkan di rumah kedua orang tuanya. Itu berarti sudah dua hari ini pula ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia juga tidak bisa menghubungi pria itu karena entah mengapa ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif sejak kemarin. Mungkinkah keadaan Sasuke juga sama seperti dirinya? Tidak bisa meyakinkan orang tua mereka atas hubungan yang mereka jalani.

Ia sungguh berharap kalau apa yang ia takutkan tidak pernah terjadi. Ia tidak ingin kembali berpisah dengan pria itu. Sudah cukup baginya selama sepuluh tahun berpisah dengan pria itu hanya karena kesalahpahaman. Sudah cukup baginya untuk selalu berpura-pura kalau perasaannya terhadap Sasuke sudah hilang tidak berbekas.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Takdir selalu mempermainkannya. Apakah ia tidak boleh menggenggam kebahagian barang sekali saja? Apakah sepuluh tahun yang mereka jalani sama sekali tidak bisa merubah apa pun?

Pria pirang itu menggeleng pelan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyerah semudah ini. Ia tidak oleh menyerah hanya karena Ayahnya tidak menyetujui hubungan yang sedang dijalaninya dengan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Bukankah 'menyerah terhadap apa kata orang lain' bukanlah tujuan ia mendatangi kedua orang tuanya? Ia datang ke sini untuk mengatakan kalau bersama Sasuke adalah pilihannya dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana sikap keluarganya. Bila perlu, ia rela melepaskan semuanya asal bersama dengan Sasuke. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu?

Ia menggenggam erat ponsel di tangan kanannya. Sekali lagi ia kembali menghela nafas panjang. Helaan nafas kali ini bukan menunjukkan bahwa ia putus asa atau pun bingung. Ia menghela nafas untuk memantapkan hatinya agar bisa kembali berbicara dengan Kepala Keluarga Namikaze; mengatakan bagaimana keputusannya sekarang.

Naruto mengetuk pelan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat muda di hadapannya ketika ia sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Minato. Ia yang mendengar suara yang menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam segera membuka pintu itu. Sepasang iris matanya menangkap sosok Ayahnya yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi kerja di ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena saat ini Minato tengah membelakanginya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya pria pirang tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Ia menyadari kalau inilah saatnya ia untuk memilih. Apakah ia harus memilih untuk menuruti apa kata Minato dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa minggu terakhir bersama dengan Sasuke ataukah memilih pria itu walau Minato mengancam akan menghancurkan orang yang paling ia cintai.

Ia tahu apa yang harus ia pilih sekarang.

"...Aku," kata Naruto. "Aku sudah memutuskan apa yang akan aku pilih. Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku akan memilih bersama dengan Sasuke walau _Tou-san_ tidak menyetujui hubungan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli kalau _Tou-san_ menganggap hubungan yang aku jalani dengan Sasuke hanyalah karena hasrat seperti yang kau katakan karena kamilah yang menjalaninya. Kami tahu apa yang kami jalani karena itu kami tidak terlalu peduli dengan kata orang. Kalau pun setelah ini _Tou-san_ tidak akan menganggapku sebagai seorang anak lagi, maka itu keputusanmu. Kalau pun aku harus membuang semua ini agar bisa bersama Sasuke, aku tidak peduli."

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan ini, Naruto?" tanya Minato. Pria itu masih tidak memandang ke arah anak laki-lakinya. "Apa kau tahu apa yang kau katakan ini bisa menghancurkan hidupmu? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaan kami sebagai orang tuamu? Ibumu pasti akan merasa kecewa atas keputusan yang kau ambil."

"Aku tahu," bisik Naruto. "Aku tahu kalau keputusanku ini akan mengecewakan kalian. Aku menyayangi dan menghormati kalian sebagai orang tuaku. Tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa mengatur bagaimana kehidupan pribadiku. Aku tahu keputusanku ini akan mengecewakan banyak pihak. Kau, _Kaa-san_ dan bahkan Shion. Aku juga tidak berharap kalian mengerti. Aku hanya ingin bersama orang yang kucintai. Mengapa begitu sulit?"

"Karena kalian berdua adalah laki-laki. Sejak dulu aku berharap kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan menikah dengan seorang wanita yang sepadan denganmu dan meneruskan garis keturunan Namikaze."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas. Mengapa pembicaraan ini semakin sulit saja baginya? Meneruskan garis keturunan? Naruto mendengus. Mengapa harus dirinya? Bukankah Deidara bisa melakukan semua itu? Apa lagi kalau mengingat saat ini Deidara sedang hamil sehingga tidak sulit bagi Minato untuk segera menimang cucu.

"Dan sepertinya aku telah mengecewakan _Tou-san_ karena keputusanku ini. Tapi sekali lagi, maafkan aku karena aku akan tetap memilih bersamanya walau kau atau pun kedua orang tua Sasuke sama sekali tidak setuju dengan hubungan ini. Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kalian untuk mengerti karena pada dasarnya aku kembali ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu."

Naruto mendengar helaan nafas dari sosok Ayahnya. Ia mendengar suara derit pelan dari kursi kerja Minato saat pria itu bangun dari kursinya. Naruto hanya diam dan mengamati sosok Minato yang masih membelakanginya kini menatap ke luar jendela besar yang berada tepat di belakang meja di ruangan itu.

Minato menatap ke arah langit cerah di luar sana. Angin semilir menerpa wajahnya dan membuat helaian rambut pirang pria itu bergerak seirama arah angin. Terkadang, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan kehidupan ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto, anak yang selalu ia banggakan ternyata adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Satu hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah diterima di keluarganya.

Ia tahu kalau aturan keluarganya sangat kolot di tengah masyarakat seperti ini. Tapi karena aturan itulah derajat dan harga diri keluarganya bisa bertahan seperti sekarang. Apa kata orang nanti kalau mengetahui ada salah satu anggota keluarga Namikaze yang ternyata seorang homoseksual?

Tapi, apakah arti harga diri dan derajat yang tinggi kalau ternyata mereka tidak bahagia dengan semua itu? Apakah arti mempunyai kekayaan yang tidak akan pernah habis kalau ternyata harus kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga? Bukankah semua itu tidak ada artinya?

Minato cukup sadar dengan semua itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu, _Tou-san_?" kata Naruto. "Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana mencintai seseorang?"

Minato tidak menjawab. Ia tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Ia tahu bagaimana mencintai seseorang. Ia tahu bagaimana beratnya ketika dulu keluarganya tidak langsung setuju saat ia menikahi Kushina karena keluarga wanita itu bukan berasal dari keluarga terpandang seperti keluarganya. Kushina hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di salah satu acara kampus sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mejalin hubungan dan menikah ketika sudah menyelesaikan gelar sarjana mereka.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya ketika orang yang kita cintai tidak bisa bersama kita?"

Minato berniat menjawab namun urung ketika ia mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pelayan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tubuh yang sedikit menunduk.

"Minato-_sama_," kata pelayan itu. "Sasori-_sama_ menyuruh saya untuk menemui Anda dan mengatakan kalau saat ini Uchiha-_san_ sudah tiba."

Tubuh Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar nama yang begitu dikenalnya. Mata safirnya langsung beralih ke arah Minato; menyiratkan tanda tanya besar. Apa yang dikatakan pelayan itu benar? Uchiha? Apakah yang datang ke sini adalah Sasuke?

Naruto masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya sehingga ia hanya diam ketika perlahan Minato mulai berjalan melewatinya menuju ke pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Ia juga diam ketika Minato menyuruhnya untuk ikut ke ruang tamu.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa mewah di ruangan tersebut. Tidak jauh darinya, Deidara dan Sasori tengah berbincang dengan suara pelan sehingga memungkinkan Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud kedua orang itu dengan membawanya ke kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Apakah Minato memutuskan untuk memisahkan dirinya dan Naruto?

Sasuke tidak mau berpikir seperti itu. Ia tidak mau pikiran-pikiran seperti itu terngiang di kepalanya. Bukankah ia dan Naruto sudah sepakat walau pun Minato tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, mereka akan tetap mempertahankannya. Toh, keluarganya sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sasuke teringat apa yang terjadi tadi malam di rumahnya. Ia sempat terkejut ketika Ayahnya ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya. Ia sudah berpikir kalau Fugaku akan melarangnya untuk menemui Naruto dan mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak akan menerima hubungan mereka.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Fugaku mengatakan kalau memang ini sudah menjadi keputusan Sasuke, pria itu sama sekali tidak berhak untuk ikut campur. Semua keputusan ada di tangannya dan Fugaku sama sekali tidak akan ikut campur. Pria itu hanya mengatakan kalau sebaiknya Sasuke bersiap-siap karena sepertinya Minato tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Ia sudah sadar dengan semua itu. Ia tahu kalau Minato sangat keras kepala dan dari yang Ayahnya katakan, pria berambut pirang itu tidak terlihat akan menerima dengan mudah hubungan mereka.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka di rumah besar tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok Namikaze muncul. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipis di wajahnya ketika menangkap sosok Naruto di belakang pria itu. Tapi senyumnya hanya sebentar ketika menyadari bagaimana keadaan Naruto. Pria pirang itu terlihat berbeda. Tampak sedikit berantakan dan wajahnya terlihat lebam. Apa yang telah dilakukan Minato?

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga, Sasuke," kata Minato membuka pembicaraan di antara kelima orang di ruangan itu. Pria pirang itu melirik sekilas ke arah anak perempuan dan juga menantunya. "Tolong tinggalkan kami. Ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan."

"Baiklah," ujar Sasori. Ia menggandeng tangan istrinya dan beranjak dari ruang tamu tersebut. Sasuke sempat melihat Deidara tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari senyuman wanita itu sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Ia lebih memiliih untuk memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya ke arah Minato.

"Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sini, Sasuke," kata Minato sepeninggal kedua orang itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu peduli kalau Naruto masih berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan agar kau menjauhi Naruto sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?"

"_Tou-san_ ka-"

"Jangan ikut campur masalah ini, Naruto," ancam Minato. Ia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Naruto. Sepasang iris matanya menatao tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Ini adalah urusanku dengan Sasuke. Jadi apa jawabanmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memasang rauh wajah datar hanya menghela nafas. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli kalau kau mengancam ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku karena aku tidak takut. Mungkin Naruto sudah mengatakan hal ini padamu. Kami sama sekali tidak peduli apakah kau dan keluargamu akan menyetujui hubungan ini atau tidak. Bahkan kalau perlu aku akan membawa Naruto sekarang juga kalau aku mau."

Minato mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau tidak sopan seperti ini pada orang yang lebih tua?"

"Aku tidak perlu repot-repot bersopan santun di saat seperti ini."

'_Tipikal Uchiha,'_ batin Minato menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke. Pria pirang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa jawaban Sasuke tentang ancamannya. Seperti Uchiha kebanyakan, sama sekali tidak takut dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"Apa tidak ada lagi yang bisa merubah keputusan kalian mengenai hubungan yang kalian jalani? Kalian pikir semua orang akan menyetujui hubungan seperti ini?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Sejak pertama, kami memang tidak berharap semua orang akan mengerti," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Mengapa _Tou-san_ bersikeras menentang hubungan ini? Apa salahnya untuk sekali saja mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan apa kata orang lain?"

Minato menghela nafas. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. Ia tertegun ketika menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda di mata anak bungsunya. Ia sudah menyadari ini sejak pelayan menyebut nama 'Uchiha' di depannya. Dan setelah menyadari kalau Sasuke yang dimaksud, Minato melihat ada sinar kehidupan di mata anak laki-lakinya.

Begitu pentingkah arti Sasuke bagi Naruto?

Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana berartinya Sasuke bagi anak laki-lakinya. Ia sadar apa yang dikatakan Fugaku memang benar. Selama ini ia sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto bahagia. Ia berpikir dengan menjodohkan Shion dengan Naruto bisa membuat pria itu bahagia. Ia tidak sadar kalau yang ia lakukan hanya membuat semuanya lebih rumit.

"...Pergilah," kata Minato yang membuat kedua pria di ruangan itu menatap heran ke arahnya. "Pergilah. Lakukan apa pun yang kalian inginkan sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Minato beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Minato katakan. Pria berambut pirang itu sempat berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Untuk masalah Shion, aku berharap kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri," kata Minato dari balik bahunya. Ia kemudian menutup pintu tersebut dan berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya. Ia berhenti ketika menangkap sosok Kushina tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu kesehatan istrinya sudah membaik sehingga bisa untuk sekadar berjalan dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku menduga kalau kau mendengar semuanya," Kushina mengangguk. "Apa keputusan yang kubuat ini sudah benar?"

Kushina berjalan mendekati Minato. Wanita itu berjinjit sedikit untuk mencium kening suaminya. "Semuanya memang harus berakhir seperti ini," katanya. "Sesekali melanggar aturan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiannya harus dilakukan. Dan mengenai keputusanmu, menurutku sama sekali tidak salah. Inilah Minato yang kukenal."

Minato tersenyum tipis kepada istrinya. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Fugaku. Zaman telah berubah dan ada baiknya mereka juga ikut mengikuti arus waktu. Ia hanya berharap kalau apa yang dilakukannya ini benar. Ia hanya ingin anak-anaknya bahagia.

* * *

_**Westbrook Apartement, Washington D.C.**_

Sepasang iris mata safirnya menatap pemandangan ibukota Amerika Serikat dari beranda apartemen miliknya. Ia sedikit tergidik karena udara dingin yang berhembus dan membelai kulit kecokelatannya yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya oleh pakaian yang ia pakai. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat kalau pada akhirnya apa yang ia inginkan kini bisa ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika lengan pucat memeluk erat tubuhnya. Ia tergidik ketika merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di tengkuknya. Tidak pernah ia menduga kalau hari ini akan tiba. Hari di mana ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang sepuluh tahun lebih menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini."

"Hn."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Ia ingin menikmati lebih lama kebersamaan mereka. Ia tahu kalau mulai hari ini ia akan terus bersama dengan Sasuke-nya karena apa yang terjadi siang tadi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pada akhirnya Ayahnya akan menyetujui hubungan mereka walau tidak secara terang-terangan diucapkan. Tapi dari kata-kata Deidara yang mengatakan kalau Minatolah yang menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi dan menjemput Sasuke, sudah cukup baginya untuk mengerti kalau pada akhirnya Minato membiarkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Ia juga masih belum bisa percaya kalau orang tua Sasuke juga telah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Ini terlihat seperti mimpi baginya dan kalau pun ini hanya mimpi, ia berharap kalau ia tidak akan pernah bangun.

"Katakan padaku kalau ini bukanlah mimpi, Sasuke," bisiknya pelan. Kedua iris matanya masih terpaku pada pemandangan malam di bawah sana.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kemudian membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke pada seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Ia juga pasrah saja ketika Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya pada lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Akan kutunjukkan kalau ini bukan mimpi," bisik Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan pipi kanannya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena sentuhan pria itu terutama pada bagian pipinya yang lebam akibat terkena pukulan dari Minato. Ia mendesah pelan ketika Sasuke mencium lembut bagian yang terluka itu.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padamu, Sasuke. Tunjukkan padaku kalau ini bukan mimpi..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menciumi sosok di bawahnya. Menciumi satu per satu bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto yang membuat desahan meluncur dari bibir pria itu sampai akhirnya ia mengenyahkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Naruto sekadar untuk membuatnya lebih leluasa menikmati tubuh tersebut. Ia merasakan tubuh Naruto kembali bergetar karena punggungnya bersentuhan dengan lantai apartemen yang dingin.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah ketika Sasuke mulai menyerang bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Berbeda dari apa yang dilakukan mereka sebelumnya, tidak akan ada penyesalan. Semua yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah karena keinginan mereka masing-masing untuk memiliki orang yang paling mereka cintai seutuhnya.

"Mmmhh..."

"Kau milikku, Naruto," bisik Sasuke di telinga pria pirang itu sambil terus menyerang titik-titik sensitif yang sudah sangat dihapalnya dan membuat desahan semakin meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Ia tidak berhenti untuk terus menyerang sampai akhirnya Naruto mendesah panjang karena baru saja mengeluarkan apa yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam ketika baru saja mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ketika matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum ketika menyadari arti sorot mata pria di atasnya. Kata-kata 'Aku mencintaimu' tidak perlu mereka ucapkan karena semua itu sudah terlihat jelas di sorot mata mereka.

"Lakukan, Sasuke," bisiknya sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Sasuke.

Seketika itu juga Naruto mengerang keras ketika Sasuke mulai mengoyak tubuhnya. Ia mencakar punggung Sasuke dengan kuku-kuku tangannya sehingga membuat pria _raven_ itu meringis. Sama seperti sebelumnya, sakit serta perih selalu ia rasakan sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mulai bergerak dan perlahan-lahan menghantarkannya menuju surga dunia.

Kedua pria itu mendesah di tengah deru nafas mereka. Udara dingin yang bertiup di beranda tidak lagi menjadi halangan ketika mereka berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka sampai pada akhirnya kedua orang itu menyuarakan nama pasangan mereka masing-masing karena telah berhasil mengakhiri apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini.

"Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya di beranda lagi," bisik Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke sementara Sasuke sendiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding terdekat. Tubuh mereka hanya tertutupi oleh kemeja yang mereka pakai tadi. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk pindah ke dalam karena keduanya masih terlalu lelah untuk bergerak.

"Hn?"

"Badanku sakit semua dan di sini dingin."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia memainkan helaian rambut Naruto dengan tangannya sementara kedua matanya menatap ke arah langit malam di atas sana. Ia tahu kalau mulai sekarang Naruto tidak akan pergi lagi dari sisinya. Hanya saja, masih ada satu hal yang menganjal di hatinya.

Bagaimana dengan wanita yang bernama Shion itu?

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke. Tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari yang bersangkutan membuat ia melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia mendengus ketika menyadari kalau pria itu tengah tertidur di pelukannya. Biarlah urusan dengan wanita itu diselesaikan besok saja karena untuk saat ini, ia ingin menikmati waktunya hanya dengan Naruto. Perlahan, ia mengecup puncak kepala pria itu dan menggumamkan selamat malam.

Semuanya akan berbeda mulai sekarang...

* * *

_**John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City. **_

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum ke arah wanita berambut pirang pucat di hadapannya. Walau saat ini Shion memperlihatkan senyum manis di wajahnya, itu belum cukup untuk menghapus rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan. Ia tahu kalau Shion sangat mencintainya. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya selama beberapa tahun ke belakang ini hanya menyakiti wanita tersebut.

Selama ini ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Shion bertepuk sebelah tangan karena perasaannya hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya yang tidak bisa melupakan pria tersebut sehingga membuat Shion menderita dengan semua hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Pria berambut pirang itu tersentak ketika mendapati Shion tengah menatapnya dan tentu saja membuatnya sedikit jengah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bisik Shion. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu karena hanya akan membuatku sedih, Naruto. Saat ini harusnya kau berbahagia karena akhirnya kalian bisa bersama setelah apa yang kalian lalui selama ini."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tahu. Tapi biarkan aku untuk meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu bersedih. Maafkan aku karena sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Naruto," katanya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Jangan pernah meminta maaf atas semua ini."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah," potong Shion. Ia melirik ke arah pria yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Sejak tadi Sasuke memang hanya diam saja karena ia sadar kalau ini bukan tempatnya untuk ikut campur. "Aku di sini tidak untuk mendengar permintaan maaf darimu."

Shion kembali menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. Ia kemudian melirik papan lebar di bandara tersebut dan menyadari kalau beberapa menit lagi pesawat yang ia tumpangi akan berangkat. Segera saja ia meraih koper besar yang sejak tadi teronggok begitu saja di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berangkat segera," kata wanita itu yang membuat Naruto mengganggukkan kepala. Wanita itu beralih ke arah sosok Sasuke yang telah berdiri di samping Naruto. Sambil tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan ke arah pria tersebut.

"Kau beruntung, Uchiha," katanya. "Jangan pernah kau sia-siakan Naruto lagi karena kalau itu terjadi, aku akan kembali dan merebutnya."

"Shion..."

"Aku serius, Naruto," Shion berkata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Aku akan merebutmu kembali kalau pria ini menyia-nyiakanmu lagi. Dan aku sama sekali tidak akan menyerah kali ini."

"Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu."

"Oh, benarkah, Uchiha? Kita lihat saja nanti. Dan harus kau tahu, aku akan sangat menantikan saat itu terjadi."

"Hn."

Shion mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Tanpa membuang waktu ia mulai menyeret koper miliknya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua pria itu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Naruto. Ia tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang karena ia tahu ia hanya akan semakin sedih kalau melihat kedua orang itu.

Ia bukannya tidak merelakan Naruto bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Asalkan Naruto bahagia, ia rela untuk melepas orang itu. Tapi tentu saja ini tidak semudah yang ia bisa karena Shion masih mencintai pria itu. Bahkan sepertinya ia akan sulit melupakan Naruto karena Naruto adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan bagaimana cara untuk mencintai seseorang dengan tulus.

"Ayolah, Shion! Kau bukan wanita yang lemah!" serunya kepada diri sendiri. Ia yang tidak terlalu memusingkan kalau beberapa penumpang pesawat saat ini tengah menatap heran ke arah dirinya karena berbicara sendiri, segera menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi pesawat setelah sebelumnya memasukkan koper miliknya ke dalam bagasi.

Tidak sengaja, iris matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di jari manis tangan kirinya. Ia tersentak ketika menyadari kalau ia sama sekali belum melepas cincin pertunangannya dengan Naruto dan tidak menyadari kalau benda mungin itu masih tersemat di jarinya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia mulai melepas cincin tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau saat ini ia menangis karena.

Iris mata lavender pucatnya mengamati benda mungil di atas telapak tangannya. Di sisi dalam cincin itu, ia bisa melihat nama Naruto yang terukir dengan indah. Dadanya kembali berdenyut. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata melepaskan orang yang begitu kita cintai terasa begitu sulit seperti ini.

Memang sejak tadi, ia berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata di hadapan pria pirang itu karena ia tahu kalau Naruto akan semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti dirinya. Ia juga tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Naruto atau pun Sasuke.

Shion menutup kedua kelopak matanya; membuat air matanya mengalir mulus di kulit putihnya. Ia menghiraukan suara pilot yang menyuruhnya untuk memakai sabuk pengaman. Ia juga menghiraukan seseorang yang sepertinya duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menikmati kesendiriannya. Ia tidak peduli kalau orang yang duduk di sampingnya bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menangis.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang dan puas menangis, Shion membuka matanya. Dengan segera ia menghapus sisa air mata dari wajahnya. Ia segera membongkar tas tangan miliknya untuk mencari sapu tangan. Hanya saja, setelah mengeluarkan hampir seluruh barang-barangnya dari dalam tas, benda yang dicarinya tidak juga ketemu. Ia hampir menyerah dan membiarkan wajahnya sedikit berantakan sebelum sebuah sapuntangan terulur ke arahnya. Wanita bermata lavender pucat itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pria berambut _orange_ dengan beberapa _piercing_ di telinganyalah yang menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya.

"Pakai saja," kata pria itu.

Shion yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain, akhirnya menerima sapu tangan tersebut dan mulai membersihkan sisa air mata di wajahnya.

"_Thank you_," bisik Shion. Ia masih memegangi sapu tangan itu. Bingung apakah ia harus mengembalikannya atau tidak karena sapu tangan tersebut asudah ternoda dengan _make up_ yang ia pakai.

"_Never mind. You can use it. I still have another one_," kata pria itu lagi. Aksennya yang kental cukup membuat Shion yakin kalau pria itu berasal dari Inggris atau setidaknya tinggal di sana mengingat ia sempat mendengar pria itu berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang.

Shion mengangguk. "Kalau begitu terima kasih sekali lagi. Aku tidak menemukan sapu tangan milikku."

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Terkadang kita melupakan di mana meletakkan barang yang sangat kita perlukan," kata pria itu. _"By the way, I'm Pein. Nice to meet you, Miss..."_

"_Shion. My name's Shion. Nice to meet you too, Pein,"_ ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah pria di sampingnya.

.

.

"Masih mencemaskan Shion?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Iris matanya menatap ke arah sebuah pesawat yang akan mengantarkan Shion kembali ke negara asalnya, Inggris. Setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui kedua orang tua wanita itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membatalkan pertunangan mereka, Shion memutuskan untuk kembali ke Inggris. Ia tahu kalau Shion akan semakin terluka kalau berkeras untuk tinggal di New York.

Ia masih bisa bersyukur karena kedua orang tua Shion bisa menerima keputusan yang ia ambil walau pada awalnya kedua orang tua Shion merasa kecewa padanya. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kali ia tidak ingin berbohong atas perasaannya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya kau mengkhawatirkan Shion," kata Sasuke lagi. "Ia wanita yang kuat. Aku rasa patah hati tidak cukup untuk membuatnya terpuruk."

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tan Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Dilihatnya pria itu tengah menatap langit di luar sana.

"Ya, dia wanita yang kuat," bisik Naruto. Digenggamnya telapak tangan Sasuke sehingga membuat pria itu menatap heran ke arahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pria _raven_ itu dan mengecup singkat bibir kemerahan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing karena saat ini mereka menjadi tontonan beberapa calon penumpang yang memenuhi bandara tersebut. Baginya, ia tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan hubungan yang sedang ia jalani dengan Sasuke.

Ia tidak peduli selama Sasuke bersamanya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Last Note: **saya berharap kalau ending fic ini tidak mengecewakan readers semua. Sungguh, membuat ending yang bagus merupakan kelemahan dari saya. Dan untuk lemon juga semoga tidak mengecewakan (pesimis mode: ON). Lemonnya memang tidak hard karena saya ingin membuat kesan manis di bagian itu. Jangan protes, okay? *dibunuh*

At least, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada readers yang masih setia membaca fic ini sampai akhir yang tidak bisa saya tulis satu per satu. Terima kasih juga untuk review, favorite atau pun alert-nya m(_ _)m. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan (someone: oi, fic yang lain kapan dilanjutin?) =="

**With really really big hug.**

Sou.


End file.
